A Fight for Survival
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the gang from East high school win a trip to go on a cruise for two weeks. What they think will be a paradise will end up being a fight for survival. Will they all make it out alive? COMPLETE!
1. The winners

**A Fight for Survival**

**Author's note: ****Hey! This is my first EVER high school musical chapter story, so please be nice to me…and don't forget to read and review! No reviews, I will not only be upset but also no chapter!**

**Summary: ****Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the gang from East high school win a trip to go on a cruise for two weeks. What they think will be a paradise; will end up being a fight for survival. Will they all make it out alive? Or will they have to make some sacrifices?**

Everyone at East high school sat in their auditorium, all anxious for Ms. Darbus to come onto the stage and announce the two winners who would each get to pick a friend to go on a luxury cruise for two weeks. Everyone had bought a raffle ticket and whoever's name gets picked out, they get to go on the trip. Everyone became fidgety when Ms. Darbus became late. Everyone just wanted to know who would go so they didnt have to go through with the torturous wait.

Troy Bolton, who sat in a seat next to his long time crush, Gabriella Montez was especially getting anxious. Troy wanted to win this raffle more than anything. He had always wanted to go somewhere outside of New Mexico and just break free from everyone pressuring him to get good grades and to do well in basketball; he just needed time to relax and clear his head. Troy turned to Gabriella and he smiled nervously.

"So, do you think that you're going to get it?" Troy asked Gabriella casually. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind if I didn't get it. But I think it would be nice to get away from here and just have time to myself with whoever I would choose to bring with me." Troy nodded his head and looked at her curiously.

"So…just out of curiosity, who would you bring? Anyone I would know?" Gabriella looked Troy in the eye and she grinned. She had a secret crush on him for a really long time and didn't know when to tell him. If she got the trip, she would bring him and she would tell him there.

"I think I would bring you Troy." Troy blinked in a happy surprise. Would this mean that she liked him back?

"You would? Why?" Troy asked, wanting to know why. Gabriella blushed and she smiled happily at him.

"Well…you're a great friend and I think that we would have a great time together on the cruise. Plus, I have a feeling you want to get away from school." Troy nodded his head, hiding his disappointment. He wanted her to say that she wanted to be alone with him. But he still smiled at her.

"Yeah, I need to get away from school." Gabriella nodded her head and then Troy and Gabriella's best friends Taylor and Chad came and took a seat beside them. Gabriella smiled at them both.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Chad looked at her and had a very impatient glare in his eyes.

"I would be a lot better if Ms. Darbus would just hurry up and tell us who gets to go on the cruise!" Chad half screamed, irritated. Taylor laughed at her boyfriend and winked at Gabriella.

"That's all he's been complaining about. I hope they pick his name so that he can finally shut up about it." The three laughed at her comment and Troy leaned forward to look at her.

"That's good thinking Taylor, because I think that Chad wants to be picked." Troy winked. Chad looked at him and had a jokingly angered stare in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you Bolton." Chad threatened with a laugh. As Troy began to laugh, the long-awaited arrival of Ms. Darbus finally came. She took the microphone and began to speak into it.

"Good morning boys and girls. I apologize for being late; I and the drama presidents had some very important issues to discuss." Almost on cue, the whole school groaned. They knew that Sharpay and Ryan Evans were the drama presidents and they…well; Sharpay…was up to tricks again. Ms. Darbus cleared her throat loudly into the microphone, trying to get their attention again.

"Excuse me! Thank you…as I was saying, the cruise will be for just four individuals for two weeks. I'd also like to thank Sharpay and Ryan Evans for organizing this fundraiser and for giving us your family cruise for two weeks. Give it up for Mr. and Ms. Evans." As everyone began to clap, Sharpay and Ryan walked on stage, waving at everyone like superstars. Troy leaned into Gabriella and began to whisper into her ear.

"I have a feeling that Sharpay is up to here tricks." Troy whispered. Gabriella nodded in return.

"Yeah I think so too. Poor Ryan has to be dragged along with all that." Gabriella whispered before turning to the front. Sharpay took the microphone from Ms. Darbus and smiled that usually overdramatic smile.

"Hi everyone! As you know, there are going to be four individuals from this school who will be going on this cruise, but now six people from this school are going." Everyone gasped in an uneasy surprise. Did that mean that…?

"Because it's mine and my brother's cruise, we get to join the cruise for free. It'll be awesome." After hearing the news, no one wanted to be chosen from the raffle. Ryan took the microphone from his sister and began to speak into it.

"Hello everyone, let's get down to business and see who gets to go on this trip." Everyone was somewhat more relaxed when Ryan started to speak. Ryan was better than Sharpay.

"Okay so Sharpay, you want to bring over the jar of names." Sharpay ran over to the table and was holding a large jar with small paper slips. Ryan took the lid off and he picked out the first name.

"And the first person who will be going on the cruise is…Troy Bolton!" Ryan announced into the microphone. Troy screamed with joy and he ran onto the stage. Troy couldn't believe he won. He couldn't believe that he was chosen. Troy took the microphone from Ryan and began to speak into it.

"Oh my god, thank you so much! You honestly don't know how much this means to me! Oh god, thank you!" Troy nearly screamed into the microphone. Sharpay grabbed a microphone and stood beside Troy.

"So Troy…who's it going to be? Who will you bring?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked into the audience and the audience was screaming 'me' over and over again. Except for Gabriella. She was just giving him thumbs up. Troy smiled at her and he pointed at her.

"I choose Gabriella Montez!" Troy said loudly. Gabriella gasped with shock as she walked to the stage and she took a stand beside Troy. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said with a bright smile on her face. Troy looked into her eyes and he smiled lovingly. Oh he could get lost in her eyes.

"Let's not wait, let's pick the next name from the raffle." Sharpay said loudly into her microphone and she picked the next name from the jar. She looked at the name and she smiled.

"And the next person is…Chad Danforth!" Chad screamed loudly with joy and he grabbed Taylor by the arm and they both walked onto the stage. Chad grabbed Troy's microphone and began to speak into it.

"I'M GOING ON A CRUISE! And I'm bringing my girl, Taylor with me so we can both enjoy the sun, the food and the time away from school! Thank you East high, it was nice being here! Sorry you guys couldn't come!" Chad screamed into the microphone and then the four winners walked off stage. Every single one of them was happy to have got the opportunity to go on this cruise.

Gabriella was at her locker, getting the last of her books from her locker and she sighed happily. Two weeks of being with Troy all day made her think that this was the chance that she truly needed. Maybe Troy and she would both become more than friends on this trip. Gabriella hoped that maybe Troy picked her because he felt the same way about her. Gabriella closed her locker and she began to walk down the hall, when she felt someone grab her arm lightly. It was Troy.

"Gabriella, wait up." Gabriella smiled at the sight of Troy. Every time she saw him, she always lit up with a smile.

"Hey Troy…you excited for the trip?" Gabriella asked casually as they began to walk out of the school. Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah I think that this trip will be a great chance to just relax and escape from school and Ms. Darbus." Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. Thinking about why she wanted to go so bad and leave made her feel sad.

"Oh tell me about it. I've got so much going on." Troy noticed that the tone in her voice was really sad and he had a great amount of concern in his eyes.

"Is everything okay Gabriella?" Gabriella looked into Troy's ocean blue eyes and she was about to tell him, but then she decided not to; she didn't want Troy to worry about it.

"Oh its nothing never mind."

"Are you sure Gabriella?" Gabriella nodded her head with a fake smile.

"Yeah...Troy, thanks for picking me Troy. You didn't have to." Gabriella told him modestly as they walked out into the parking lot. Troy looked at her and he smiled caringly.

"Gabriella, come on you're my best friend. We've been through everything together. Of course I would pick you. Plus, I knew you would've done the same for me." Troy told her humbly. Gabriella smiled at how much he respected her.

"Yeah, I would have Troy." The two smiled at each other, when Troy suddenly pointed at his car.

"Do you want a ride home? I wouldn't mind it at all." Gabriella smiled at Troy. She loved how affectionate Troy was towards her.

"I would really appreciate that Troy." The two walked into Troy's car and they began to drive off, both thinking of what they were going to pack, but also if the other would admit to liking each other.

_**If you want me to keep on writing, please read and review! Thanks again.**_


	2. The Cruise, the Rooms and Storm Reports

**The Cruise, the rooms and storm reports**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter of my story…please read and review or else you won't get the third chapter…thanks!**

**Chapter summary: ****The East High gang all arrives onto their own private cruise and are instantly amazed at the rooms, the food and how beautiful the water looks. But what they happy and excited teens don't know, are that there may be a few problems lying ahead…**

The four winning teens arrived to the docks in a taxi at six in the morning. According to their tickets, it said that the cruise leaves at seven thirty and they were required to be at the docks an hour ahead of time. Neither one of them liked it; they enjoyed sleeping in too much. As they walked out of the taxi, they all stared at the cruise in awe, making them really wake up.

They had never once in their whole lives had seen a cruise that big. They would've said it was as big as the Mauritania, but they knew that it was at least a hundred feet smaller than it. But it was big enough for just four teens to go on for to weeks. Based on the outside, the cruise looked luxurious and like it was a ship of dreams. And they had it all to themselves.

"Dude that is by far the coolest cruise I have ever seen in my life." Chad said excitedly as he began to run to the cruise. Taylor followed her boyfriend and was laughing joyously.

"Chad, wait up! I want to go on too!" Taylor said happily as she and Chad with no hesitation ran onto the cruise and was amazed at how big it was.

"This is bigger on the inside!" Chad's loud and excited voice exclaimed. Taylor's laugh was heard loudly from outside the ship.

"Everything is just big!" The two began to laugh and it wasn't long before their laugh died down and they looked around at everything else.

Troy began to slowly walk to the cruise, but Gabriella stood by the taxi and continued to stare at the cruise in awe and astonishment. She couldn't explain her feelings, but they were there and she couldn't move or look away from the cruise. Troy stopped walking when she realized Gabriella wasn't following. He turned behind and saw that she was just staring at the cruise. Troy walked back to her and stood by her side.

"Hey…are you coming?" Troy asked her casually. Gabriella didn't answer at first; she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just don't know if this is real. You know? And I don't know why I deserve this so much. That's what's really got me thinking." Gabriella told him in thought. Troy blinked as he stared at her. There was something that she wasn't telling him. He could tell just by her eyes and the way she spoke that there was something wrong. Troy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabriella, is everything okay?" Gabriella broke out of her gaze from the cruise and looked into Troy's cerulean eyes. She would've told him…but then again, she didn't know if he liked her that way and it would've been awkward for her to tell him about her personal life. Gabriella forced a smile and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm okay." Troy tightened his grip on her shoulder without hurting her.

"Are you sure? Because I've noticed that you've looked very down a bit and I just want to know why. I'm always here if you want to talk." Gabriella continued to stare into those beautiful blue eyes and saw how worried and concerned they were. Gabriella let a small smile grow on her face.

"You're always there if I want to talk?" Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah I always am Gabriella." Gabriella nodded her head and she kept her small smile on her face.

"Good…because we can talk later." Gabriella winked at him and she walked towards the cruise, leaving Troy dumbfounded. Troy didn't know if she was serious about talking about it later or if she was just being flirty. Maybe she was just trying to cover it all up. Troy looked down at his feet and he followed Gabriella onto the cruise and met up with Chad and Taylor.

The four walked up onto the main deck and saw that Ryan and Sharpay were sitting on a few chairs waiting for them. Sharpay smiled at the four of them and Ryan waved at them casually. Sharpay saw Troy walk in last and her smile grew wider. _Oh if I could get my hands on that hunk, _Sharpay thought to her self as she tried to make herself look as flirtatious as possible.

"Hello everyone…hello Troy." Troy waved at her uncomfortably. Sharpay got out of her seat and she walked towards the four friends.

"I'm guessing that you're all very excited about this cruise, am I right?" They all nodded in agreement. Sharpay looked straight at Troy and smiled flirtatiously.

"That's awesome…before I introduce you to our captain…Ryan will give you all your room numbers and your keys. I arranged all the rooms, so everyone is close to someone they like." Ryan nodded as he stood forward and grabbed the first set of keys.

"Going in room fourteen is Troy Bolton." Troy smiled weakly and he took the key from Ryan.

"Thanks Ryan." Ryan then grabbed another set of keys.

"And right beside your room in room thirteen is…Sharpay?" Sharpay giggled loudly and she grabbed the keys from her brother and she winked at Troy.

"Now you and I can always hang out Troy." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome." Troy mumbled sarcastically. He really didn't want his room to be next to Sharpay's; Sharpay would try to sneak in his room and she would try and make out with him; it wouldn't have been a good feeling. Ryan laughed and grabbed two more sets of keys.

"Room twelve goes to Chad and room eleven will go to Taylor." The couple grabbed their keys with smiles. Ryan then grabbed the last two keys.

"Finally, room one goes to Gabriella and I get room fifteen." Gabriella grabbed the keys and saw what Sharpay had planned; she wanted to be close to Troy and made sure Gabriella was far from them. Sharpay then walked beside her twin brother and looked at everyone again.

"Now that you have been assigned to your rooms, I will introduce you to our captain. Lenny! Lenny, come out now!" Moments after, a man walked out beside Sharpay. Sharpay smiled and she put her arm around him.

"This is Lenny Jackson. He's going to be the one who will steer the cruise and make sure we'll have the best cruise of our lives!" Lenny smiled and he waved at the four.

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm sure you're all very anxious to go and see your rooms, but before you all do, I would just like to tell you about the welcome party that will take place tonight. The party starts at eight tonight and you don't have to dress up, but you can if you would like to. And if you need anything, please don't be afraid to come by. You may go to your rooms now and I hope that you enjoy your time here." Everyone nodded as Lenny walked back to his cabinet.

Gabriella just stood in front of her door as all the others walked down the hall and turned to the right, going to their rooms. She felt so alone and secluded from everything that they would be doing. But she guessed that maybe she needed to gain some independence and learn to be by herself for a bit; maybe it was time to stop depending on Troy and Taylor to always help her get through everything. She sighed loudly and she opened her door and she closed it. She dropped her suitcase and she dropped down on her bed.

The bed was very soft and fluffy. It felt like she was resting on a cloud. Gabriella smiled to herself as she looked around at her room. It was huge. That pretty much summed it up. She sat up on her bed and she saw that there was a window with the view of the ocean. She got up and she looked out the window. It was beautiful. She'd never seen anything like it. She smiled happily.

"This is beautiful." She said just above a whisper. Gabriella ran out of her room and she ran onto the deck. The sun hit her gently and the cool air blew through her hair. She walked along the deck and she saw a few chefs come out and place food onto large and long tables. Gabriella walked over to see what they were serving.

"Excuse me, what are you serving?" Gabriella asked one woman. The woman looked at Gabriella and had a confused look in her eyes.

"Qué dijiste?" Gabriella blinked in surprise. This woman spoke Spanish. Being Spanish herself, Gabriella was able to speak Spanish fluently.

"Apesadumbrado, no significo molestarte, pero cuál eres que sirve?" Gabriella asked the woman what she was serving in Spanish. The woman smiled and held up the plate.

"¡Intentarlo, por favor!" The woman urged her to try what was on the platter. Cautiously, Gabriella grabbed a biscuit of some sort and she tried it. The taste was exquisite. Gabriella smiled at the woman happily when she realized that she was eating chocolate Danish.

"Delicioso!" Gabriella praised the woman. The woman smiled as she put the platter down on the table.

"Gracias Niño… que mi nombre es Maria." The woman introduced herself as Gabriella shook her hand. Gabriella noticed that the cruise was beginning to sail off and she wanted to be at the stern and feel like she was flying.

"Que mi nombre Gabriella. Apesadumbrado tengo que ahora ir… él era agradable metting Te! Adiós." Maria smiled at Gabriella as she waved goodbye.

"Adiós Gabriella." Gabriella smiled as she ran to the stern of the ship. She looked down and saw the ship sailing off and the water hitting the ship. Gabriella smiled happily. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so free. She smiled and let the ocean spray her face. This was it. This was freedom and happiness to her. No one was there to hold her back. Gabriella smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Could this be anymore perfect?" She asked herself. The only thing that would've made everything perfect was if she was with someone…

"Gabriella!" Almost on cue, Troy's voice called her from behind. Gabriella turned and she smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella called out. Troy began to move in closer to her and the stern and he smiled at her.

"Have you tried any of those chocolate Danishes? They're amazing!" Gabriella nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes I have. They're amazing." The two just stared at each other as Troy walked in closer to her. Troy sighed loudly.

"Listen, Gabriella, I feel awful that our rooms aren't close to each other. I don't like the idea that Sharpay is right beside my room and you're down another hall, so far away from us. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" Gabriella smiled at him and she nodded her head.

"Just come by and visit me a lot." Troy smiled at her and he nodded his head.

"I think I'll be visiting you so much that you'll ask me to stop coming." Gabriella smiled and she shook her head.

"I'll never ask you to leave Troy." The two stared into each other's eyes and then Troy pointed out past the stern.

"I'm guessing that the view is beautiful right?" Gabriella nodded and she walked back to the rail and she looked down at the ocean below her.

"It's so beautiful Troy. Come see." Troy walked towards her and he stood behind her. He grabbed both her hands and lifted them up to make it look like she was flying. Troy put his lips next to her ear.

"Look Rose…you're flying!" Gabriella laughed. That was from her favorite scene from Titanic. She smiled along with it.

"Jack…Jack I'm flying!" The two laughed and they continued to stare at the beautiful view of the water. They remained like that for many moments and then Troy wrapped his big strong arms around her waist and Gabriella held onto those muscular arms with a smile. Troy then remembered something and he brought his lips up to her ear again.

"Is now the best time to talk?" Gabriella was silent. She knew Troy still wanted to know what was bothering her. Gabriella sighed and she shook her head with a weak smile. She wished that Troy would just get over the fact that something was on her mind.

"No it's not…it's the best time to go explore the rest of the ship though. C'mon, let's go; we have this whole ship to ourselves." Gabriella said playfully as she broke free of his strong arms and she began to drag him with her to look at the rest of the cruise. If anything, Gabriella wanted to avoid that subject.

_**In the captain's cabinet…**_

Lenny steered the ship coolly and proudly. This was his first time ever being a captain. This was his first voyage. He was proud to have been chosen over all the others who applied to be the captain of the cruise. Lenny looked at his watch and saw that it was quarter to nine. The sun was shining as bright as ever and the water looked beautiful. Lenny turned to his controls and he put the wheel on automatic drive. He smiled and he walked around in his cabinet and he took a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Ah, nothing could ruin this day." Lenny said to himself. Moments later, Ryan walked into his cabinet. Lenny turned to Ryan and smiled.

"Hello Ryan…how are you?" Ryan smiled as he walked in further.

"I'm good thanks, yourself?" Lenny smiled proudly.

"I'm just perfect thank you." Ryan nodded his head and he leaned up against the steering wheel.

"So, you seem pretty happy that you're captain." Lenny smiled proudly and put his cup of coffee down on the counter.

"Yes I am. I worked very hard to get this job. I deserve it more than anyone." Ryan nodded in agreement and looked at all the controls.

"Don't you find it confusing with all these controls here?" Lenny shook his head as he walked past the controls and stood beside Ryan.

"No not really…you get the hang of it." Ryan nodded his head, when all of a sudden they heard a loud ringer. Ryan looked around in alarm.

"What is that?!" Ryan asked panicking. Lenny laughed at his amusement to see him panic and he pointed at the radar sitting in front of him.

"That's the radar. We must be getting a notification from someone." Lenny pressed a button down and spoke into the radar loudly and clearly.

"Hello, this is Captain Lenny speaking." A few seconds after, they heard a static voice from the radar.

"Hello, this is Bob from ocean patrol; we would like to warn you that there will be a pretty big storm tonight and that if it gets really bad, please return to shore. This is a warning." Lenny didn't reply back; he just turned the radar off. He looked out his window and laughed.

"There's not a cloud in the sky and the water is perfectly still. Ocean patrol needs to find something better to do than make up lies and almost give me a heart attack." Ryan looked at Lenny and had a worried expression in his eyes.

"But weather can change, Lenny. Don't you at least want to tell my sister and the rest of our gang; it may freak them out if we actually do get caught in a storm." Lenny rolled his eyes and walked right up to Ryan.

"I'm not telling anyone because the weather is beautiful and I'm not going to let a stupid lie ruin my first job as being captain. And if you tell anyone about what you just heard, I will turn this cruise around and bring you all back and no one will go on this trip. Is that understood?" Ryan stared at Lenny, shocked. Maybe Lenny wasn't as nice as he thought he was.

"Yes captain; I understand." Lenny nodded his head, proud that he had won over Ryan.

"Very well…please leave now; I am going for my morning walk and I don't want to leave…a civilian in here to damage all the controls. Good day Mr. Evans." Lenny quickly walked out of the captain and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say captain." Ryan mumbled as he walked out of the cabinet and tried to ignore what had just happened.

Once Ryan closed the door and walked back to his room, the radar began to get another signal from ocean patrol again. This time, the ocean patrol sounded more frenzied than the first time.

"Hello this is Bob from ocean patrol again! Please return to shore now! There have already been five reports of thunder storms, rain storms and the waves are going to be deadly! Please return to shore now before it hits! Hello?! Is anyone there?! Captain Lenny?!" No one was there; no one would know about the on coming danger of the storm that would hit them. Would the storm end up not being that bad, or would things start to get deadly?

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Here I go with my cliffhangers! Ha-ha well read and review and I'll update maybe on Saturday or Sunday…depends on when I'm going up to Wasaga beach with my friends…thanks love you guys!_**


	3. Party of Disaster

**Party of disaster**

**Author's note: ****I always got them! Ha-ha anyway, here is chapter three of the story…I was in just such a good mood from all of your reviews that I had to update…don't stop!! And I would also like to credit dachsundlvr5 for giving me some helpful advice for this chapter…have fun!**

**Chapter summary: ****Later on that night, everyone is at the welcoming party. Troy and Gabriella are about to admit their feelings to each other…when some ignored actions done by Lenny end up giving them more than they bargained for.**

Gabriella looked herself in her full-length mirror. In half an hour, it was the welcome party. Gabriella wanted to look pretty and nice; she was going to tell Troy how she felt about him. She had thought about telling him many times before, but it never seemed like the right time. She was either studying or busy with the scholastic decathlon or Troy was busy with basketball. It never seemed like the right time.

Gabriella sighed as she picked up her brush and began to brush her long wavy hair straight. As she brushed her hair slowly and carefully, Gabriella began to think of how Troy would react to her telling him how she felt. Would he be shocked? Would he have already had a sense about it? Would he feel the same way? Or would he laugh and just walk away? Gabriella shuddered away the thoughts of him being a jerk about it and she put the brush back down on her counter. She let a hand slide down her smooth hair and she smiled with satisfactory.

Gabriella walked over to her closet and she pulled out a pair of jeans and she pulled out a blue halter top. She knew that she didn't have to dress sexy to impress Troy, but it never hurt to try. Once she zipped up the fly on her jeans, Gabriella then put on her blue flats to match her top. She then grabbed her cherry lip gloss and put it on, so it would give her lips a little spark. Gabriella grabbed her white short sleeved shrug and she slowly put it on. Once she grabbed her baby blue purse, she turned to the mirror again and smiled at the sight of herself. She knew she sounded conceited, but she knew that Troy would have a hard time looking away from her.

With a smile, Gabriella walked out of her room and she walked to the deck and looked up at the bright stars that shone down onto their cruise ship. It looked so beautiful and peaceful. Even though the waves were getting a little bit choppy and it was getting slightly colder, everything was beautiful. She smiled gratefully and she walked to all the tables, chairs and candles that were set out for them near the stern and the edge of the rail. She was the first one there. She sat down on a chair and she waited patiently for someone to arrive. Moments passed, and finally Taylor came. Taylor sat beside her best friend and smiled.

"Hey Gabi…how are you tonight?" Taylor asked as she straightened her back. Gabriella nodded her head with a smile.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm good I guess…I just didn't know it would be so cold." Gabriella nodded in agreement. She had checked the weather forecast the day before and it said that the weather was going to be beautiful and she didn't bring any sweaters or anything that had long sleeves. As a chill shot up through Gabriella's spine she wrapped her long thin arms around herself.

"I thought the weather was supposed to be nice." Taylor tugged onto her black and white striped tank top and she quivered coldly.

"So did I…but hopefully once everyone starts to dance, everyone will get warmer." Taylor said as she tugged on the red fabric of her red tank top. Gabriella stood up for a moment to see if anyone was coming. As Gabriella stood to see if anyone was coming, Taylor looked at Gabriella and saw how provocative she was dressed. Taylor knew Gabriella better than anyone and she knew that Gabriella would never wear her boot cut jeans, a sexy blue halter top and makeup just for any occasion. Taylor smirked as she stood up.

"Gabriella, you at you; you look pretty dang gorgeous tonight. Is there any particular reason as to why?" Gabriella looked at Taylor and she blushed. Taylor knew all about her crush on Troy. She had talked to Taylor very briefly about how she wanted to tell Troy how she felt about him. Gabriella looked into her best friend's eyes and she smiled.

"I'm telling Troy how I feel tonight. I don't want to wait for him anymore. There's actually no point in always waiting here if he's not going to make a move. So I might as well make the move." Taylor smiled at her best friend proudly. She knew that

Gabriella was very shy and timid at times, and for her to say that she's going to tell Troy how she feels about him, made Taylor smile. They both thought that it was more romantic when a guy tells a girl how they feel about them. But if you were left waiting like Gabriella, that was the only exception. Taylor didn't have to worry about anything like that though; she and Chad had each other and were both just fine.

"Gabriella, I think that Troy likes you too. It's so obvious. So maybe this will be a night to remember." Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend. Gabriella could only hope that Taylor was right.

When they let go of each other, they soon saw everyone else come to the deck. Ryan was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt and a white hat to match. Chad was wearing his dark blue jeans and a dark green polo shirt. Troy wore his light blue jeans and his dark and light blue striped t-shirt. Finally, Sharpay wore a denim mini skirt with black leggings underneath and a black spaghetti strapped shirt and red heels. Gabriella waved at them with a smile.

"Hey guys." They all waved as Sharpay walked over to the radio that was placed on the table.

"Okay, I think we skip dinner and we have fun and dance to some funky tunes!" Everyone laughed in excitement and when Sharpay turned the radio on, love stoned by Justin Timberlake came on and everyone began to dance. They were all having so much fun; they didn't notice the weather changes they were enduring.

_**Meanwhile in Lenny's cabin…**_

Lenny watched the six teens dance and having fun and he smiled. He knew that they would have a great time at this welcoming party. Watching them all dance with smiles on their faces, boosted up his pride; he knew that he would make this the best trip ever for them. His eyes drew away from the dancing teens and soon stared up at the gray sky and the uneasy waves. The sky didn't look so clear like it did twenty minutes ago and the waves increasingly grew larger and stronger. Did this mean that he should've listened to the storm report?

Lenny shook his head and rolled his eyes. Of course it wasn't a storm! The ocean was always wavy and it was getting late and it was supposed to look darker. Plus, the weather wasn't that deadly; it may have been a little bit chilly but it wasn't like they were going to crash and sink to the bottom of the ocean. Lenny grabbed a peanut butter cookie and he took a bite into it. Everything would be fine. Suddenly, his radar went off again.

"Captain Lenny! This is Wade from Ocean Patrol. We noticed you have not returned to shore and we demand that you do so now; you are caught right in the middle of the storm and you're endangering the lives of six teenagers. Return to shore now. I repeat, return to shore now!" Lenny rolled his eyes and ate the last of his cookie, licking the crumbs off his fingers. He didn't think the storm was that bad and he just walked out of his cabin to go to the washroom. While he was gone, the radar was still on and ocean patrol was calling out to him.

"Captain Lenny, if you are there please listen to us. This storm is worse than you think. The waves are going to be huge and will drown anyone. And this storm will drown not only you but also the teens. They may not be as good as a swimmer as you are. Please come back now, this storm has already sunken two ships and if you don't come back to shore; you're going to be a third. Lenny?! Lenny, are you there?!" But ocean patrol didn't get an answer; they were cut off by the bad frequencies. The storm was coming and it was coming bigger than ever.

_**Back on the deck…**_

After dancing for almost half an hour, the six teens began to tire out and they sat down to eat their dinner before starting to dance again. For dinner, the teens had been served lobster bisque, veal cordon bleu, garlic bread and Hawaiian punch to drink. Once they began to indulge on their meal, they all let the mouth-watering taste linger in their mouths; they had never tasted something so exquisite in their whole life.

After eating such an exquisite meal, everyone let the waitresses carry away their plates and they all sat at their table just talking about their cruise. They knew that it was unbearably cold, but they didn't want to make it seem like they were complaining about it all so they just did their best to ignore the bitter cold. Chad took hold of Taylor's hand and he kissed the top of it and they both had loving smiles on their faces. They seemed like the perfect couple. Ryan was eating another slice of garlic bread and was thinking about whether he should mention the weather report that happened earlier. Sharpay was just talking Troy's ears off, trying to get him to only notice her and not even acknowledge Gabriella who just sat there awkwardly.

Gabriella soon decided that she wasn't going to just sit there and get left out again; she was already the only one left out from where everyone's room was and she wasn't ready to feel left out from dinner too. Gabriella rolled her eyes and she got up from her seat and she walked over to the rail of the cruise ship and looked at the choppy waves. It was getting a lot choppier than before. She also noticed that it was a lot windier than before. Gabriella began to have secret fears about something happening to the ship. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't always worry about every little thing that happened.

As Gabriella stared at the waves that continued to crash into their cruise ship, Troy watched her from behind. He was very turned on from how attractive Gabriella looked. She always looked beautiful and he thought she was always attractive, but he thought that she looked just as beautiful that night. Troy sighed as he saw how alone she looked. She was probably feeling alone a lot already. First being so far away from everyone else's room and Sharpay was distracting him a lot during dinner. He thought it would be best if he went and talked to her.

Troy slowly got out of his chair and he slowly walked over to the rail where Gabriella looked at the uneven waves that crashed against each other. Troy thought that it would've been the perfect moment for him to tell her how he felt. They were alone, it may have reminded her a little bit about her favorite movie, Titanic and she looked beautiful. As Troy neared her, he smiled.

"You want some company?" Troy asked kindly. Gabriella whirled around and she smiled at the sight of him. She felt that maybe this was the best moment for her to admit those unspoken feelings to Troy. He probably wouldn't tell her so she figured that she would make the move.

"Yes I would Troy." Gabriella told him modestly as he stood beside her and stared at the clashing waves with her. Troy thought that maybe if the wind was more relaxed and the waves didn't clash so hard together, it would've been romantic. It would've made him seem more like Jack Dawson if the weather wasn't so hard to deal with. Troy sighed and he turned to her.

"Gabriella, about dinner…you seemed so quiet and alone. If it was because I was talking to Sharpay, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to exclude you from anything." Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw how genuinely sorry he was. He was right; she was hurt about that. And she wasn't going to hold back on that.

"Yeah you did make me feel excluded. But I'm glad that you noticed." Gabriella told Troy, trying hard not to sound jealous. Troy nodded his head and he moved in closer to her. Troy knew that he had to make his move on her before she got mad at him. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted their friendship to go to the next level.

"Gabi…I want to tell you something." Gabriella nodded her head, looking down at her feet. Before she got to what she wanted to really tell him, there was something that was on her mind that she wanted to tell him; something that he had been worrying about since they left.

"Troy, before you say anything, I want to tell you something." Troy batted an eyelid. He prayed and hoped that maybe she was going to tell him how she felt about him.

"Sure, what is it?" Troy asked casually. Gabriella sighed loudly and she walked in closer to Troy. She sighed as she looked into his eyes. She hadn't told anyone this; she didn't know how she would tell him now.

"It's about…about…what's been bugging me earlier." Troy blinked hard again. He knew that it was important for her to tell him if she liked him or not, but he was also very concerned as to what was bothering her earlier.

"Okay, Gabriella tell me." Troy said as he stared into her worried eyes. He hated seeing her worry like that. It made him worry as well. It was like her emotions also made his emotions as well. If she was happy, he was happy. If Gabriella was sad then he was as well. Gabriella sighed loudly as she struggled to look in Troy's eyes without letting tears escape her eyes.

"Well…um…it's about my mom." Troy stared into her eyes and he assumed that maybe they got into a fight.

He noticed that Gabriella and she had been getting into a lot of fights lately. Every time he was over at her house, Ms. Montez and Gabriella always argued about their schedules and who would be using their car. Troy took hold of her hands and had a comforting look in his eyes.

"Gabriella, if you and your mom got into another fight, that's completely okay. Heck, look at me I fight with my mom all the time. You just got to not let it bother you." Gabriella nodded her head slowly.

That wasn't what was bothering her. It was so much more than that. Gabriella looked down at her feet and let silent tears fall down her cheeks. Why was it so hard to just say something to Troy without breaking down? Was it because he never let her finish what she was going to say? Was it because she made it into too big of a deal? Or was she just not cut out for telling Troy anything?

"I'm going to go back to my room." Gabriella said as she attempted to walk away. Maybe Troy wasn't the one to talk to about what was bothering her. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be with Troy at all.

Troy, immediately felt bad and he grabbed her arm and made her look back at him. _Great going Bolton, Gabriella probably thinks that you're a jerk and a half, _Troy cursed himself as Gabriella looked back at him, her tears finally gone. Troy looked into those beautiful eyes and he held onto both of her hands.

"Gabriella…wait…I want…to show you something." Gabriella blinked in surprise. Show her something? What would he want to show her?

"What?" Gabriella asked simply.

Troy continued to stare into her eyes and saw the true beauty behind them. Those eyes showed him everything; beauty, kindness, joy…and love. Troy knew that his words wouldn't be enough to tell Gabriella how much he truly cared for her. He could think of so many words to describe Gabriella, but they wouldn't be enough to tell her how much he wanted to always be with her. Troy sighed loudly. He figured he would just jump into it.

"Gabriella…I-I…um I…" Gabriella took a step in closer to him, closing the gap between them, and almost hearing each other's hearts beating. Gabriella looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked so innocently, yet seductively. Troy began to choke on his words. He became hesitant of what he would say to her, to let her know that he is serious and truly cares for her. Troy sighed, which relaxed into a smile.

He was going to just go for it; with no words. Troy let go of Gabriella's left hand and he pushed back her hair and the tips of his fingers graced over her cheekbone, making Gabriella tingle in gratification. She wanted this to go where she hoped it was going. Troy soon left his hand on the back on her head and he began to slowly move in, closing his eyes as did Gabriella. Their lips were about to touch.

When there was a sudden crash.

Gabriella flew forward and bumped into Troy's chest. Everyone got out from their seats and looked over the edge of the cruise ship. The waves grew large and were more violent than ever. Another violent wave crashed the ship, sending everyone flying to the ground.

"What's going on here man?! I thought that this would be good weather!" Chad exclaimed as he struggled to get off the ground. Ryan looked at the beginnings of a violent storm and he looked at Chad. He knew he should have told them.

"This morning, there were some storm reports." Ryan informed, knowing that this news wouldn't be much good now that they were stuck in this storm. Taylor looked at Ryan, shocked and angry. He hid this from them.

"Ryan, why wouldn't you tell us this?! This is dangerous for us!" Taylor lectured loudly. Gabriella, struggling to get up from off the floor, looked over at them and had a defensive look in her eyes.

"Taylor, please don't blame Ryan. Look, I'm sure that this storm will pass. For now, let's all go back to our rooms and…" Another violent wave clashed into the cruise ship and Gabriella hit her head hard on the rail of the stern. The blow to the head was so hard and crucial that Gabriella was knocked out.

Once her eyes closed, Gabriella couldn't control her movements. She fell off the edge and fell into the black ocean. Everyone stared in shock as she hit the ocean and let the large wave's crash on top of her, sending her down under. Troy watched in horror as she began to sink. He knew that Gabriella was unconscious and wouldn't have been able to save herself. Even if she was awake, he wouldn't have been able to swim through all that.

"Gabriella!" Troy screamed in agony as he began to climb over the rail. He was going to save her. Before Troy could jump, Sharpay grabbed his arm.

"Troy, no don't go! It may be too late for her. But not for you." Troy shook his head and threw her arm off of him.

"If you don't let me go, it just may be." Before Sharpay could say anything else, Troy dove down into the cold ocean.

Once he hit the water, the coldness of it hit him like a basketball to the face. It was so cold; it made it hard for him to think. He had never felt or been in water that bitter. But he didn't dare to go back up; he had to find Gabriella. He had to save her. He kept swimming down and something caught his eye; a hue of blue. It was Gabriella. She was caught in an undertow. Troy struggled as he swam over to her. Once he finally got over to her, he grabbed her tiny waist and held onto her tightly, fearing that if he let go, he would lose her again.

As Gabriella's head hung over his shoulder, Troy swam back up to the surface, being greeted with a violent wave. It sent them back down, but not as deep as before. He swam back up, coughing as he spit out water. His attention turned to the unconscious girl he had in his arms and noticed that she felt very limp. He knew she wasn't dead; he could feel a slight pulse. But she had too much water in her lungs. Gabriella's head continued to hang over his shoulder as Troy looked at the cruise ship and saw that it was tipping over.

He could hear Chad and Taylor's panicking, Ryan and Sharpay's screams and Captain Lenny's demands for them all to remain calm. Troy struggled to swim close to the boat, when he heard thunder. Not long after, it began to rain down hard and the thunder got louder each time. Troy couldn't handle waiting in the water anymore; Gabriella might die from too much water in her lungs.

"Guys! Get us a lifeboat now!" Troy screamed as loud as he could, hoping that someone would hear his screams. Moments later, he still heard what he heard before; panicking. But he also noticed that the boat was beginning to tip closer to the water. _It's going to sink, _Troy thought to himself. Troy held Gabriella up a little bit higher, so she wasn't hanging in the water.

"Guys, give me a lifeboat now, or else we're all going to die!" Troy screamed louder than last time. Suddenly, he saw a lifeboat reeling down from the cruise ship.

He could see Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan in the lifeboat…but he didn't see Lenny or any of the crew. Troy assumed that they were going to get on another lifeboat. Troy struggled to swim over to them with Gabriella in his arms, but was relieved when he saw them struggling to row over to them. Once they got closer to each other, Taylor and Chad grabbed Gabriella and brought her into the lifeboat and Sharpay and Ryan pulled Troy onto the boat, who immediately hurried over to Gabriella's side.

Gabriella was on the floor of the lifeboat, still unconscious. Troy knelt down beside her and felt for her pulse. There was barely a pulse. Troy looked at everyone and saw how frantic they were. Troy looked back down at Gabriella and saw that she was already getting pale. Troy opened her mouth a touch and h began to give her mouth to mouth. Within each breath he breathed into her body, he saw her chest rise and then fall. He tried again and the very same thing happened…until she finally woke up and spat water out of her mouth.

Gabriella coughed as she spat out water and Troy made her sit up as she continued to spit out the water. Once she finished, Gabriella inhaled big breaths and let out an occasional cough. She let her head fall back a little bit and she stared into the eyes of her rescuer. Troy stared into her dazed eyes.

"Gabriella, it's me…Troy. Can you hear me?" Gabriella just stared into his eyes and she nodded her head slowly. Troy sighed with relief. She was hopefully going to be okay.

"Gabriella, we're here on the lifeboat now…we're going to be okay." Gabriella didn't reply; her head just fell back even more. She passed out again. Troy put a hand behind her head and made her unconscious face look at him. _Please don't let her be dead,_ Troy prayed.

"Gabriella? Gabriella?" Troy asked in a panicked tone. Suddenly, they heard something giant fall; it was the cruise ship.

It tilted too far down on the right side and it began to sink. Lenny, Maria and the rest of the crew all went down with the ship. When the cruise ship hit the cold water, it created a huge wave and it pushed the six frightened teenagers' lifeboat further away and it even made it flip over. As they frantically swam around underwater, they eventually found their way back to the top of the surface and they clung onto the upside down of the lifeboat. As Troy held on, He put Gabriella's unconscious body on the top. Everyone held on for dear life as the waves continued to hit them, sending them and their lifeboat elsewhere.

After an hour of being pushed around, the waves began to die down and the teens began to weaken. They quivered and were trembling from the bitterness of the water but held on tight to the rim of the boat. The prayed and hoped that maybe someone would come out looking for them. Maybe someone would notice that they're cruise ship didn't send them a signal and go looking for them. But then many minutes passed. Possibly hours. It wasn't long until they began to close their eyes. The only one who struggled to remain awake was Troy. He tried to push them and their lifeboat somewhere but then he too began to tire. His eyes closed and everything went black.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Oh don't you love cliffhangers? I sure do! Ha-ha anyway, if this chapter gets reviews, I'll update as soon as I can…enjoy!_


	4. Deserted

**Deserted**

**Author's note: ****Hey again! I'm going up to the beach with my friends on Tuesday and the next day I have orientation, and I may not update, so I'm updating now. Please read and review and I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far, because I'm always up for your opinions for the next chapters.**

**Chapter Summary: ****It's the next morning after the six teens endured the deadly storm. They all awake on a deserted island and their lifeboat is broken. How are they going to survive on this island? **

Troy groaned weakly as his eyes began to open. The sun hit his face hard, really waking him up. He groaned in pain as he lifted his head up slowly. His head felt like it was coated in concrete. Once he sat up, he realized that he was no longer drifting in the water; he was on an island. He looked around at his new surroundings as he dug his hand into the hot white sand. As he dug his hands deeper into the sand, he began to wonder where everyone was.

Troy slowly stood up, feeling excruciating pains in both his legs as he stood up. Once he finally stood up, he not only felt dizzy, but he also saw Chad and Taylor's unconscious bodies not too far from where Troy was. Troy painfully walked over to them and once he got over there to them, he bent down on his knees. He checked both of their pulses and he could feel them both beating. They were alive.

Troy began to shake Chad and Taylor awake, not liking the idea of being alone on such a creepy and isolated island. He shook them for almost five minutes, and all they both did was groan and turn on their sides, mumbling about staying in bed for a few more minutes. Troy rolled his eyes and he got up and searched for the others. He wasn't going to wait for Chad and Taylor to wake up.

Troy walked along the shoreline and then he saw Ryan and Sharpay lying underneath a tree. Ryan and Sharpay both looked like they were sleeping very comfortably. Troy assumed that they woke up earlier and they made their way to the tree and fell back asleep there. It was very like them to go and make themselves comfortable, before checking if the others were okay. Well that was mainly a Sharpay thing to do.

Troy sighed as he continued to walk on the shore. The water was now very peaceful and very beautiful. The water was still bitterly frosty, but it was a lot better than the weather they endured last night on the cruise ship. As the small waves hit Troy's feet, Troy began to wonder what would happen to them now. Would they end up getting help? Would they be there for day? Weeks? Months? Forever? Troy shuddered away those thoughts when he stubbed his toe on something hard; it was their lifeboat.

The lifeboat was still upside down and it wasn't in the best of shape. There were many large cracks in it and it looked very feeble. Troy put a hand on it and because the wood on the lifeboat was half way corroded; his hand went through the lifeboat. Troy quickly got his arm out of there and got a few splinters. Troy quickly pulled out the splinters and something caught his attention from behind the lifeboat; it was Gabriella. She was unconscious still and she was right on the water's edge, letting the small waves hit her petite body gently.

Troy ran around the lifeboat and he fell to his knees and went by her side. He turned her over so she could face him. Troy checked her pulse and it was there beating strongly. He wouldn't have to give her mouth to mouth but he would have to try and wake her up. If truth be told, he wanted to give her mouth to mouth again. Troy put her head on his lap and he gently began to shake her awake. As he began to shake her awake, he noticed how beautiful and serene she looked. It had him staring that's for sure.

"Gabriella…Gabriella, please wake up." Troy said just above a whisper as he continued to shake her awake. After many moments of shaking and soothingly telling her to wake up, Gabriella's eyes slowly opened. As her eyes opened she saw…two jeweled sapphires? Gabriella blinked and saw that they were Troy's eyes. She stared into those eyes not saying anything, but then relaxed with a smile.

"Hi." Gabriella said simply. Troy let a smile grow across his face. She was going to be okay.

"Hey." Troy said purely, trying to make sure that she really was awake and he wasn't dreaming. Gabriella looked around at her surroundings.

Due to her being unconscious and having a lot of water in her system, she couldn't remember much of what had happened. She couldn't think straight as to why she was on a hot island and not on a luxurious cruise. The only thing that Gabriella remembered was the violent waves hitting their cruise ship, telling everyone to go to their rooms then everything went black. She also remembered waking up coughing in Troy's arms and then everything going black again. She felt very confused.

"Troy…where are we?" Gabriella asked. She began to cough loudly again. Gabriella couldn't understand why she was coughing so much. How much water and sun did she get in her system? After looking around in confusion, Gabriella looked back into Troy's cerulean eyes. Troy sighed. He knew that this would be too much for her to handle.

"I'll explain in a minute. First let's just get you back to the others." Troy told her as he picked her up and he carried her back to where Taylor and Chad were still resting.

Gabriella clung onto Troy as he carried her. There was this weird feeling she was having that made her feel afraid of being alone. Maybe because they were suddenly on this deserted island, she was afraid of what they would encounter and what they would endure. She feared that maybe if she had to be alone, something bad would happen to her. If she had Troy by her side, she would be okay. Once they got over, Troy gently placed Gabriella back down on the sand and they began to shake Chad and Taylor awake again.

"Guys please wake up!" Gabriella begged as she shook them awake. After groaning a few times, the two awoke and were instantly at a complete loss by their surroundings. Taylor jumped up and she looked at Gabriella.

"Where on earth are we?" Taylor asked as she looked around. Gabriella shook her head, her eyes showing that she was just as confused as Taylor.

"I don't know I only gained consciousness just now." Gabriella said with true confusion in her voice. Chad then looked at Troy and had been hoping that maybe Troy could explain what happened.

"Dude, what's going on? How did we end up…wherever we are?" Chad asked Troy as he looked at the deserted island.

Unlike Gabriella, Chad remembered the whole ordeal that happened when the cruise ship sank. He remembered having to watch the cruise ship sink and having to struggle to row the lifeboat to get Troy and Gabriella out of the water. He remembered the panic he had when their lifeboat flipped over and he didn't know which way was up or down. He remembered holding onto the edge of the lifeboat in the bitter cold water, wondering if he would die of hypothermia. He remembered surrendering as his eyes closed. He remembered nothing after that.

"Chad, I honestly don't know. Maybe after I closed my eyes, the waves began to push us in different directions and we ended up here. I don't know about Sharpay and Ryan, but I know that we were unconscious since then." Troy theorized. Taylor paced around in circles as she brushed the sand off her black shorts.

"Guys, you don't realize how bad this is. Ocean patrol won't know that we're missing until two weeks when we don't arrive back home. We don't have any food, no shelter and for all we know, we were in that water for hours after we all passed out and we could have hypothermia or pneumonia. Either way, this is still pretty bad." Taylor said in a hurried panic.

Everything that Taylor had pointed out suddenly got them anxious. Neither one of them had thought about that. Ocean patrol wouldn't notice that they were missing, they had no provisions, no place to slumber and for all they knew they had hypothermia and pneumonia. And as far as they were concerned, they were all alone on the island. What were they going to do for two weeks of waiting?

Troy ran a hand through his sandy hair and he sighed. He was very used to being the team captain; he felt like its now his responsibility to keep everyone from harm and to keep everyone together. Even though he wanted everyone to be safe and okay, it was also a burden on his part. If one thing would go wrong, he would be blamed for it. He looked at his three best friends and he put on a leader like look.

"Okay guys, I want you all to listen to me and listen to me well. We are going to get through this. We are going to stay alive out here for two weeks. Heck, maybe even a month! We are not going to let this get the better of us. We're all in this together! Are you guys with me or not?!" Troy declared. Gabriella smiled in admiration. She knew that Troy was a great captain as well as a dedicated friend.

"Yes!" Taylor, Chad and Gabriella said at the same time.

Even though they didn't like the idea of being stranded there on a deserted island with nothing to provide them, they liked the idea of having their own vacation together. It was like survivor mixed in with the show lost, but there was no antagonism. Everything would be like summer parties and maybe they could even have campfires and sing songs all night long. That might even make up their ruined cruise ship.

"What shall we do first Captain Bolton, sir?" Chad mimicked, pretending like he was in the military. Troy laughed at his best friend and pointed to the tree where Sharpay and Ryan slept under.

"Well soldier our first mission…is to wake up Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there." Troy joked as he began to walk over. Chad took the hold of Taylor's hand and he winked at her.

"Tweedle Dee is Ryan and Tweedle Dumb is Sharpay by the way, Taylor." Taylor laughed as she nodded her head.

"I think I got that Chad." Taylor said as they hovered over the sleeping twins. Gabriella bent down on her knees and she began to shake Sharpay awake. She did the same to Ryan.

"C'mon guys, time to wake up. We have important matters to discuss." Gabriella said in a soothing voice as the twins began to awaken. After a few groans and they shifted a bit, they both finally opened their eyes. Ryan stretched his arms as he got up.

"Oh you guys finally woke up. When Sharpay and I crawled over here weakly, we didn't know if you guys were dead or not." Chad blinked hard.

"So when you guys crawled over here so weakly, you guys didn't make an effort to see if your friends were alive?" Sharpay stood up and she stretched and shook her head.

"If truth be told, we thought all of you were dead. But I didn't think that you were dead Troy. You're the strong one out of the group." Sharpay said to Troy as she began to flirt.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip in jealousy. She knew that Sharpay wouldn't help her make it past the shoreline. For all Gabriella knew, Sharpay wanted her to have died in that storm so she could have Troy all to herself. Maybe Sharpay left Gabriella on the water's edge on purpose. Gabriella wanted to snap at Sharpay and tell her to back off from the guy that she liked because it was obvious Troy liked her back; they almost kissed for crying out loud! But Gabriella knew that she was too sweet to even lay a finger on anyone.

"Sharpay, you may want to tone down on the flirting a little bit." Gabriella informed her, trying not to let her know that she was jealous or annoyed. Sharpay turned to Gabriella and raised her eyebrows.

"Why should I, bookworm? Are you limiting how much I should flirt with _my_ man?" Sharpay quipped, trying to make Gabriella back away from Troy by emphasizing the word _'my'_. Gabriella bit her lip again and shook her head trying to hide her anger. Whatever Sharpay was doing to piss her off, it sure was working.

"No Sharpay, that's not what I meant. All that I'm trying to point out is that we have bigger problems to deal with right now." Gabriella said, keeping her anger in a different level. Sharpay looked at her and she put both her hands on her hips.

"What would the problem be, Gabriella? Jealous that Troy and I have something going on? If so, just get over it; it wouldn't have worked out anyway." Gabriella couldn't hold it in anymore; Sharpay just pushed her over the edge.

"Sharpay just shut up! I think you better stop thinking about your little fantasies and listen to what we have to say! We're stranded here on an island!" Gabriella almost yelled in anger. She didn't want to seem so cruel in front of Troy, but she couldn't help it. Sharpay looked at the very angered teenager in front of her and she rolled her eyes. _Thank you captain obvious, _Sharpay thought to herself.

"Yeah, I think I noticed that Gabriella." Sharpay brazenly said. Taylor rolled her eyes in anger as well. Sharpay was sometimes the dumbest person she knew.

"Sharpay…I'm going to be very adult about this. We're marooned. We have no rations, no safe haven, we have no place to snooze and we could be ill. We could die. Do you understand what I had just said?" Taylor said to Sharpay, trying to sound straightforward and also hide her annoyance. Sharpay was twisting her long thick blonde hair in her fingers and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, totally." Taylor rolled her eyes and she looked at Troy, knowing that he would be the only one who would get some sense into Sharpay's tiny brain. Troy sighed loudly and he looked at Sharpay.

"Okay Sharpay…please stop. We'll talk about that after. But for now, we'll all split up and search this island for anything that we can eat, make a shelter out of and also try and see if there is anything here that may be of some value to us. Is that understood?" Troy asked as he looked everyone in the eye.

"Yeah." Everyone said at the same time. Troy nodded his head.

"Good…now I want everyone to get into partners and everyone will search the island for anything they can find that may be able to help us out." With that said, everyone immediately got into partners. Chad went with Taylor and Troy was about to go over with Gabriella, but then Sharpay ran and grabbed him, leaving Gabriella to be with Ryan.

"Troy, let's go and finish that very interesting conversation we had before. That's all I was thinking about." Sharpay said seductively, making Troy tempted to push her off him and made Gabriella roll her eyes furiously.

Troy looked over and saw how angered Gabriella was when Sharpay said that. He knew that she was getting jealous and that Sharpay was doing it all on purpose. Troy hoped that Gabriella remembered that he almost kissed her. That should've been some indication to her that he cherished her and not Sharpay. Troy watched Gabriella as she began to walk away with Ryan. Troy called after her.

"Gabriella, why don't you and Ryan come with Sharpay and me? And then we can maybe, you know _talk_ about everything." Troy hinted as he emphasized the word _'talk'_. Gabriella looked at him crossly and she crossed her arms across her chest.

She knew that that would've been impossible if Sharpay was there. Sharpay would've done anything in her power, until there wasn't a breath left in her body to make sure that Gabriella and Troy didn't have a well-brought-up talk. She would probably hog Troy all to herself, making Gabriella feel isolated again or Sharpay would've said things that would make Gabriella uncomfortable. Either way, she wouldn't have felt welcomed.

"No Troy. You go and finish off your conversation. I'll bet that's more important than me being there." Gabriella quipped as she and Ryan began to walk off into the woods, leaving Sharpay and Troy alone on the sandy seashore. Sharpay looked at Troy and put on a phony sprightly grin.

"So what shall we talk about?!" Sharpay asked almost too willingly. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at her hardheartedly. She already got Gabriella to think that he liked Sharpay and now she was acting like it was all okay. Troy pointed down the shore.

"How about you go and find something that'll save us and shut your trap." Troy said hastily but in effect as he walked down the right side of the shore, leaving Sharpay there standing.

Sharpay knew that she had made Troy angry about the whole argument she had with Gabriella. But she had a few more tricks up her sleeve. She would do a lot more to make Troy hers. She thought that she and Troy looked so much better together than he did with Gabriella. Sharpay knew that she was maybe being a little bit too much of a drama queen, but she wasn't scared of fighting for what she wants. Even if it meant making up a few lies and breaking a few hearts along the way.

"You want to play games…then let the games begin." Sharpay garbled to herself as she walked down the shore and looked for things for their campsite. This wasn't going to be the end of her fight for Troy.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Gabriella and Ryan walked through the forest, in an awkward silence trying to find things that they could use for their campsite. The forest was very large and it made both Gabriella and Ryan feel small and short. Even though they were both intrigued by the forest and how much wood they found, they both felt too awkward to say anything to each other after what had just happened with Sharpay.

Gabriella didn't want to talk trash about Sharpay because Ryan was her twin brother and if she said anything really terrible, he might tell Sharpay about it and then Sharpay would give her a hard time about it. Also, Ryan didn't really strike her as the type for her to tell tales about how much she loved Troy. That was the last thing she wanted to do; go tell secrets about things she shouldn't be talking about.

Gabriella picked up a few long thick branches and handed them to Ryan who held his own collected works of brushwood. As she handed him broken branches, she began to think about what was happening with her and Troy. She felt as if she was losing him, like he was an image in her head that was slowly fading away. He was suddenly a distant memory. Was he losing interest in her? Was she the one pulling back from him? Or was there something going on between him and Sharpay that he wasn't telling her?

_But he almost kissed me,_ Gabriella thought sadly to herself as she snapped a large branch in half, partly because she was livid and upset. This was supposed to be her happy getaway. She was supposed to not worry about anything or show the least bit of care for her tribulations. But she guessed she was just kidding herself again. Problems followed everyone. Even her. She guessed she should stop dreaming about things that would never likely to happen.

"Okay, I think we have enough branches Gabriella." Ryan said, hoping to lighten the mood and break the ice. Gabriella looked at Sharpay's twin and she nodded her head. Anything would've been better than standing in the middle of a deserted forest on a deserted island while feelings deserted.

"Okay, let's head back now." Gabriella said unenthusiastically. As she began to walk away, Ryan nudged her softly.

"Hey Gabi, I want to tell you something." Gabriella turned and looked at Ryan and she nodded her head.

"Okay what?" Gabriella asked with no emotion on her face. Ryan sighed loudly.

"Don't let Sharpay get to you. She's jealous of you and she secretly considers you as her friend. Just don't let her know that she has won. It'll go to her head." Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You mean more than it already has?!" Gabriella joked. Ryan laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah exactly…but I'm being serious. Don't get mad at Troy; he's not doing anything to hurt you. So give him a chance." Ryan told her in a friendly tone in his voice.

Ryan didn't like that his sister wanted to keep them from getting together. He knew that Gabriella liked him more than anyone; she made it just too noticeable. But he also knew that Sharpay liked him; almost in a way that made her seem like a stalker, which probably would make her getting married to someone hard. But Ryan thought that maybe destiny should just work on its own.

"Thanks Ryan; its good to know that at least one of the twins isn't evil." Gabriella told him truthfully. Ryan smiled and he patted her back.

"I'm always here if you want to talk…C'mon we better go back to the campsite." Ryan said as he walked past Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and she began to trail behind when something in the dirt caught her eye; something gold and shiny.

Gabriella bent down and she began to pick at it in the dirt. After a few seconds of picking at it, it finally came out of the dirt. Gabriella stared at the object as she lifted it up; it was a gold locket. It was heart shaped and was about the size of a quarter. Gabriella stared at it a little closer and saw that words were carved into it. She tried to read it, but mud was stuck in the words making it hard to read. Gabriella then tried to open the locket to see if anything was inside, but the locket wouldn't open. Gabriella gave up and she put the locket in the pocket of her jeans and she began to walk back to the campsite. Maybe when she got back, Troy would begin to pay attention to her.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well there is the newest chapter! 5 REVIEWS! Also, I don't really know what I want to do for the next chapter, so if you have an idea or want to see something happen in the next chapter, please don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try and add it in! Thanks again!**_


	5. Almost had a Moment

**Almost had a Moment**

**Author's note: ****Hey! I was very pleased with the reviews I got so here is the newest chapter of my story…be grateful! Ha-ha well please read and review and I'll be very happy!**

**Chapter Summary: ****After searching, the teens have all found things they could use for their campsite. Gabriella is still enthralled by the locket she has found and then gets goaded into talking to Troy. Will this be a good conversation?**

Everyone reunited back at their campsite at the shore. Taylor and Chad had found a bunch of berries and coconuts. Gabriella and Ryan found branches to build a campsite and Troy and Sharpay found rocks, rope from their broken lifeboat and a first aid kit from the lifeboat. Everyone joined up in a circle and the placed the items on the hot sand and they all looked at Troy, hoping for him to tell them what they should do next. Troy looked at them all and he noticed that the girl had their purses still and that the guys had stuff in their pockets.

"Okay, girls check what's inside your purses and I want the guys to check their pockets to see if there is something we can use." Troy demanded as everyone immediately went through their pockets and purses.

After a few seconds, Ryan pulled out two packs of trident gum, a few pens and breath mints. Chad pulled out a pocket knife, his ipod and a pack of matches. Troy pulled out a small black box, cough drops and his cell phone. After going through their purses, Taylor pulled out her MP3, a few candies, many hair ties and a can of coke. Sharpay pulled out a ton of makeup, a brush, a large bag of sour candies and her cell phone and its charger. Finally, Gabriella pulled out a brown box, an unfinished bag of gummy worms, her cell phone and she also pulled out a mini flashlight.

Troy looked at all the items they had pulled out and he nodded his head with approval. Troy knew that they could use Chad's pocketknife to cut off branches and help make their campsite. They had a bit more provisions and beverages and a small yet bright flashlight. And even though their cell phones were probably drained and not working all too well, they could always work on them and get them to work and call someone. Troy smiled happily.

"Great job guys, this is great. We can take a break for about an hour and then I think it would be really important that we all began working on our campsite. I want this whole campsite to be built by tonight so we have a place to sleep. Is that understood?" Troy asked in a demanding voice.

"Yes." Everyone muttered out.

"Good…now go do your own thing." Troy said quickly as he began to walk down by the shoreline.

Gabriella watched from a distance as Troy walked into the shore and he kicked the small waves the hit the shore. Gabriella wanted to tell him many things. Why she was so distracted and how she felt about him. She knew that it may have been the best time for her to tell now that they would be alone, but then again, it was always a perfect opportunity for Sharpay to come and try and separate them. As she kept on staring at him, Gabriella opened the small rectangular box she had kept safely in her purse. She opened it. It was a gold chain with a 'T' on it. She smiled weakly and she sighed as she closed it. She was going to give it to him and tell him how she feels.

Gabriella put the box in her pocket, when she felt something else in her pocket that hit her finger. She pulled it out. It was the locket she found. She stared at it and she tried to make out the words, but the mud was still making it harder to read. Gabriella flicked off her flats and she rolled up her jeans and she too walked towards the shore and she began to wash the mud out of the locket. As soon as it hit the water, all this mud came ricocheting out of the locket. It must have been in the mud for a very long time.

After a few moments of rinsing and cleaning, Gabriella brought the locket back up and she saw that the words were a lot clearer now. Gabriella brought the locket closer to her eyes and she began to read the engraved words. _To my dearest love,_ it read. Gabriella smiled and she tried to open it again. But it wouldn't budge. Gabriella poked her nail in there, when she felt an arm tap her shoulder, making her jump in surprise. It was Chad.

"Hey Gabriella, do you think I can ask a huge favor of you?" Chad asked, maintaining a serious stare in his eyes.

"Okay what?" Gabriella asked. Chad kept staring at her seriously and then he pointed at Troy who continued to walk into the shallowness of the ocean.

"Please go talk to Troy." Chad demanded. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. Why did Chad want her to go and talk to Troy so badly?

"Why? Why do you want me to talk to him so badly?" Gabriella asked, trying to figure out if Chad and Troy were in a fight or if Chad knew that they both liked each other.

"Because Gabi, you need to talk to him. I'm being serious just talk to him, I think that you guys should stop playing hard to get." Gabriella stared at Chad, in shock. He insisted that they were both playing hard to get?! That's not even close to the reason why they weren't together!

"Chad!" Gabriella shrieked loudly, shocked that he would accuse them of such a thing. Chad laughed and he patted her shoulder.

"I'm just kidding…but seriously go talk to him." Chad said as he ran back to shore. Gabriella watched him run back and she began to stare at Troy again who was washing his face with the water. Gabriella sighed heavily as she began to slowly walk over there.

She had a feeling things may have been awkward for them. She kind of exploded at him for not being partners with her and refused to be kind to him. Maybe she was looking at things a little too seriously. She knew Sharpay liked, no, loved him. Troy may not even like Sharpay back. She figured she should probably stop worrying about it so much. Even though they were all stranded on a small deserted island, she wanted to make the best of all this.

"Hey." Gabriella said casually as she approached Troy even more. Troy looked up from washing his face and he saw Gabriella right there. Troy smiled happily at the sight of her.

"Hey…how are you?" Troy asked politely. Gabriella smiled and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm okay, how are you?" Gabriella asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Troy smiled and just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm good I guess…I'm just trying to think of ways that we can all stay together and make it out of here alive." Gabriella nodded her head, eyeing him sternly. Even though she wanted to have alone time with him, that didn't mean she wanted to get the whole Sharpay issue off her mind.

"Oh together. Together as in all of us, or together as in everyone excluding me?" Gabriella quipped cleverly.

Troy sighed sadly, knowing that that would be Gabriella's number one concern. He knew that she didn't like the feeling of being an outcast. But then again, he guessed that no one did. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and he put both his hands on her shoulders. He wanted her to know that he didn't want her to feel alone anymore.

"Gabriella, I'm honestly so sorry. Sharpay is just trying to make you feel excluded and I want you to know that none of that is true. Sharpay and I had no interesting conversation that we had to finish and nothing is happening between us. I know that I haven't been paying much attention to you and I feel awful about it." Troy pleaded as Gabriella stared into his ocean blue eyes that seemed to match the water perfectly.

Part of Gabriella didn't want to forgive him. He should realize that he was pushing her away and that he hadn't been paying much attention to her. She wanted to tell him off really bad and then walk away. But part of her wanted to forgive him. She didn't want to act jealous and like everything had to be about her. She wasn't that kind of person.

"It's okay Troy. I know that you're really trying and that Sharpay has been trying to make me feel that way. Please don't worry about it." Gabriella insisted with a smile. She knew that Sharpay would still be up to her tricks, but maybe she'll be a little more central about the situation. But part of her did want to tell Troy off. Troy, seeing the sincerity in her eyes let a smile grow on his face.

"Thanks Gabriella…hey come here closer I have to tell you something." Gabriella nodded her head and Troy moved in closer and he put his lips up to her ear. He began to whisper softly into her ear.

"I'm about to throw you under the water." Troy whispered quickly in her ear, picking her up swiftly. Gabriella began to scream playfully as he tried to drop her in the water, but she clung onto him tightly.

Troy tried to pry her hands off from around his neck by tickling her. Gabriella, being very ticklish, surrendered and began to laugh as Troy began to swing her around. When Troy let go of her, she grabbed his shoulders, catching off guard and they both fell into the clear blue ocean. Troy was the first to rise to the surface and then Gabriella did shortly after. Gabriella began to cough as she rose to the surface but when she saw Troy's face right in front of hers, she began to laugh. This was the kind of alone time she wanted with Troy.

Troy continued to stare into her eyes and he smiled as water continued to drip down from his drenched hair. He had just realized he was on top of her in the water. He didn't know if she noticed, but he liked that he was on top of her. He got to see her eyes really close and got to hear her heart beat gently. Troy smiled softly as he stared into those eyes.

"Hey." He said just above a whisper. Gabriella smiled; trying her hardest not to blush knowing he was on top of her.

"Hey." Gabriella replied back. They soon went back to staring into each other's eyes, in a flirtatious silence.

No words were spoken, but they both got a really good sense as to what the other person was thinking. Troy continued to stare into Gabriella's eyes and noticed how outspokenly beautiful she was when she was all wet. Sure, he had seen her wet before, but they were almost close to dying and she had just cheated off death so he didn't even make an effort to admire her beauty.

As Troy and Gabriella continued to stare into each other's eyes, Troy couldn't keep his hands down for much longer. Troy let his left hand rise from the water and slide down Gabriella's soft cheek. The feel of Troy's rugged and strong hand sliding down her cheek made Gabriella close her eyes and let a smile grow across her face. She could fall asleep right there in the water if he had his hand on her face.

Regretfully, Troy's hand slid off her cheek and was gently placed at the back of her head, playing with her wet hair. Feeling his hand slide off her cheek, Gabriella's eyes opened and they went back to staring into each other's eyes, lovingly. Troy let a smile grow across his face and he sighed happily.

"Gabriella…that moment on the boat before…you know…I wanted to…" Gabriella lifted a finger and laid it across his lips. She smiled.

"Don't worry about it Troy. We'll have a few more moments I'm sure." Troy nodded his head, still smiling at her.

"God, you're always positive." Troy said slightly joking as a smile grew across Gabriella's face.

"I sometimes have a reason to be." Troy stared into her eyes harder and could see that behind the smiles and the beauty, there was still pain and sadness. It was still that thing about her mom that she wouldn't tell him about. Well…she did try to; but he didn't even let her finish.

"Gabriella…you were about to tell me something about your mom and I interrupted. I'm sorry. You can tell me what's wrong if you want." Gabriella stared into his eyes and saw how genuinely sorry he was. Gabriella was about to tell him, but she didn't want to get him worried. He already had enough to worry about with keeping everyone together and trying to make sure that everyone was okay. Gabriella shook her head with a smile.

"No…I'll tell you later when there's not so much to worry about." Gabriella answered maturely. Troy stared into her eyes. He wished that she would just tell him. He wanted to comfort her more than anyone. He wanted to let her know that she could always talk to him. But Troy knew that she liked her privacy and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…Gabriella…I…um I…" Troy started to say. He knew that they were three simple words, but very hard to say. Gabriella raised a finger motioning for him to not say anything.

"Shh." Gabriella said just above a whisper as they both began to move in slowly. They both closed their eyes and got their lips ready to touch. Their lips were very close to touching.

Until they heard Ryan's voice.

"Troy! Gabriella! We need your help!" Ryan's voice called out from the shore of the island. Troy and Gabriella sighed loudly. It felt like no one wanted them to have their chance to finally kiss each other. Troy looked at Ryan and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the problem Ryan?" Troy asked loudly. Ryan pointed behind him where the campsite was.

"We began building the campsite now and we need your help." Troy sighed loudly and he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Okay fine, we're coming just a minute." Ryan nodded his head as he ran back to the campsite. Troy turned back to Gabriella and he sighed.

"Well, it looks like we have to go and help out." Troy said with a sigh. Gabriella nodded her head with a smile.

"Yeah I think we should. But we'll talk later tonight okay?" Gabriella said with a wink. Troy smiled and he nodded his head.

"Sounds great." Troy said as he rolled off of Gabriella, who he then helped get up from the water. The two ran back to the shore, playing tag along the way. Even though they had just missed their moment, they knew that maybe their moment would come soon.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**5 REVIEWS! Ha-ha well I hope that you guys liked that chapter and if you would like to see something happen in the next chapter or the one after, please tell me and I'll add it in! Thanks guys!**_


	6. The Campsite and Late Nights Talks

**The campsite, late night talks and gift exchanges**

**Author's note: ****Hey, sorry I haven't updated! I was getting all my stuff ready for high school…so here is my newest chapter and I am also asking for help with my next chapter; I don't know what to do with it. So after you read the chapter, please if you have an idea please tell me and I'll make a chapter out of it. Thanks!**

**Chapter summary: ****Everyone has some struggles as they build the campsite. Finally they are done and they go to sleep. Except for Troy and Gabriella; they have a late night talk and have gift exchanges. But does that mean that everything between them is okay? Or are there other problems for them to consider? And is it all because of Sharpay?**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella arrived back to the campsite, completely drenched from playing in the water. They were very close to having the moment they had always wanted, but then Ryan interrupted them because they need help at the campsite. Even though both of them wanted to tell the other how they felt, they also knew that their survival was important. They figured it was wiser to put that before their budding romance.

Troy and Gabriella observed at what the others were doing. Taylor and Chad were cutting large braches with his pocket knife, and Taylor connected each branch together by using her hair ties. Sharpay was placing all the sticks in a straight line as Ryan began to tie it up with the rope. Everyone seemed to have been doing something except for Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what they could do to help build the campsite.

The two walked closer to the campsite and they looked around, trying to see what else they needed help with. By the looks of it, Chad and Taylor were building the rooftop and Sharpay and Ryan were building the floor of their little campsite. Troy and Gabriella both knew that some on the branches weren't even and it would be very uncomfortable when they would lie down on the branches. Troy and Gabriella waited until Sharpay and Ryan were finished with the long row of branches. When they finished, Troy took the pocket knife off of Chad and Taylor and he began to even out the branches.

"Okay, I'm going to even this out. Gabs, do you mind going into the forest for a bit and try and find some large leaves that we can put on top of this." Troy gestured pointing at the woods behind them. Gabriella nodded her head.

"I'll be back." Gabriella said as she started walking into the woods. Suddenly, she heard a loud shrieking voice. It was Sharpay, without a doubt.

"Gabriella wait up, I'll help you!" Sharpay chimed as she ran after her. Gabriella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Great." Gabriella muttered under her breath as Sharpay took her side. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and put a fake smile on her face.

"Hi…what kind of leaves should we get? Maple leaves or oak tree leaves?" Sharpay asked, trying to act stupid. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and didn't know whether she should feel sorry for her or to slap her.

"How about long leaves, like the ones of those palm trees over there?" Gabriella said, pointing at the distant palm trees. The two began to walk over, in an awkward silence.

Both girls knew that the other liked Troy. That gave them both competitions with each other. But Sharpay could tell by the way Troy looked at Gabriella that he liked…maybe even loved Gabriella. What bothered Sharpay was what was there about Gabriella Montez that he loved so much? Sure Gabriella was beautiful, thin, kind, loving and had a fun personality, but what else was there? She was a freaky math girl, she didn't wear designers like Sharpay and she was completely out of Troy's league. Why was Troy falling so hard for a girl who had nothing in common with him?

Sharpay felt that she was more Troy's speed. Sharpay was gorgeous, she was trendy, she had all designer clothes and she was popular like Troy. Sharpay knew she wasn't as smart as Gabriella and she wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world but she felt that she and Troy had more in common than he did with Gabriella. Maybe opposites did attract, but two human beings that were from completely different couldn't find love with each other…could they?

"So Gabriella…you're pretty wet." Sharpay pointed out as they kept walking. Gabriella looked down at her clothes and saw that they were wet, but not as wet as they were before. Gabriella giggled to herself, remembering her and Troy playing in the water.

"Yeah, Troy and I were having a water fight in the water and then on our way back to shore, we were playing tag. It was a lot of fun." Gabriella gushed as she tried to hide her smile.

Gabriella knew it wouldn't be the wisest thing to gush about Troy to Sharpay, but she couldn't really help it. Even just hearing someone say his name makes her blush. Gabriella loved how Troy was just fine having fun with her and acting like a kid. Like in kindergarten. Everything didn't have to feel awkward or grownup; they were allowed to just have fun and be who they are to each other. Gabriella didn't see that in many people. Troy was the only one who wasn't afraid to act young.

"Gabriella, may I ask you something?" Sharpay asked, waking Gabriella from her daydreams. Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

"Yeah of course Sharpay." Gabriella said, secretly wondering what Sharpay would ask her. Sharpay stared at Gabriella and she tilted her head to the side, knowing that she would have to use her acting skills to look as real as possible.

"Have you noticed that Troy is a little bit of a flirt?" Sharpay asked seriously. Gabriella blinked hard.

Gabriella knew that Sharpay was up to her tricks again. Sharpay wasn't going to fool her this time. Sharpay had lied before saying that she and Troy had something going on and that they had an important conversation to finish. And none of that was true. Gabriella wouldn't let Sharpay's lies bring her down. Gabriella knew that they had almost kissed twice now; why would Troy almost do that and not have feelings for her?

"Sharpay, I'm going to level with you. I know what you're up to. You just don't want Troy and I to like each other and be together. Well your lies and tricks fooled me before Sharpay, but they're not going to fool me anymore. I know better and I won't let you bring me down from what I want the most." Gabriella told Sharpay strongly and she began to speed walk ahead of Sharpay to get all the leaves. Sharpay ran after Gabriella. Sharpay knew that maybe Gabriella would catch on; so she would have to improvise.

"Gabriella, what makes you think that I'm lying?! Troy is a huge player! I know him a lot better than you do. He gets bored so easily. He has a problem with staying with a girl for more than a year. Trust me; all the cheerleaders hate each other because of him." Gabriella stopped in her footsteps. She knew that all the cheerleaders hated each other, but she never knew why. Gabriella looked back at Sharpay, a little bit of curiosity in her eyes.

"Why would they all hate each other because of Troy?" Sharpay shook her head and looked away from Gabriella. _She's falling for it again, _Sharpay thought to herself.

"No, you won't believe me so; I'm not going to tell you." Sharpay said as she began to walk towards the palm trees. Gabriella jumped in front of her and put both her hands out, motioning for Sharpay to stop walking. Gabriella's eyes showed pure worry and concern.

"Sharpay…if you don't tell me I won't believe you. Please just tell me." Gabriella pleaded with the overdramatic blonde. Sharpay sighed.

"Troy had a fling with every single one of those girls at the same time. He dated them all and neither of them knew about it, until the end of the week. Troy sent a text message to one of the cheerleaders and it wasn't the cheerleader he meant to send a text message to. They all found out and they all ended things with Troy. Since then, Troy has been dating a few girls for not even a month, and then he would get bored of that girl. Now you know Gabriella." Sharpay said, hopefully fooling Gabriella.

Gabriella stood there, not knowing if she should believe Sharpay this time or if she was telling a few other lies. Troy was a great guy and he didn't seem to be the type of guy who would hurt another human being like that. But then again, she did wonder why a young man as attractive as Troy wasn't dating the captain of the cheerleaders and why he was so mysterious when it came to girls. Gabriella blinked hard again and looked Sharpay in the eye.

"Are you sure that this is true? Or is it just a rumor that you heard from someone?" Gabriella asked, looking Sharpay closely in the eye. Sharpay stared back at Gabriella and also looked serious.

"Gabriella, why do you think he's so scared of the word commitment? Why do you think he is playing hard to get? He's not a commitment kind of guy like you're a commitment kind of girl! He prefers being a late night stand while you prefer to stay faithful. Do you not see how much Troy could hurt one of us? Do you really want to get your heart broken by Troy Bolton? He's not even worth your time Gabriella." Sharpay told Gabriella, sounding as solemn as ever.

Gabriella backed away from Sharpay for a moment and she just blinked multiple times, trying to think things through. She noticed that he wasn't a commitment kind of guy when it came to relationships; he had never given Gabriella as ring or a necklace to finalize their budding romance. She didn't think that he was a one night stand to anyone, but then again she didn't know him all too well. For all she knew, she got some girl pregnant. He may not have or he might have. Gabriella wouldn't be able to know.

"Let's just get the leaves and get out of here." Gabriella said, trying not to let Sharpay know that she was worried about it. As Gabriella began to pick up piles of leaves, Sharpay stood over her watching.

"You know, you could always try and talk to Troy about it. I'm sure that considering you're the smart freaky math girl, he'll know that you figured him out and confess. Maybe that can set the record straight." Sharpay said as Gabriella vigorously fought off tears.

It scared her that she was beginning to trust Sharpay's word. Normally, she would've just shrugged off whatever Sharpay told her and just kept going on with her life. Why was she now all of a sudden taking Sharpay's word for it? Was it because she was letting her guard down around her now? Was it because it all seemed to make sense with the cheerleaders? Or was it because Troy hadn't communicated with her well about their relationship? Whichever way she looked at it, she was trusting Sharpay's word for it.

"Let's just get these leaves and get back to the campsite; they're probably wondering where we are." Gabriella said, avoiding her contact as she began to walk back. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella shoulder gently and Gabriella looked back at Sharpay. Sharpay smiled.

"Gabriella I really got to tell you…I really enjoyed hanging out with you." Sharpay told Gabriella, almost sincerely. Gabriella stared into Sharpay's brown eyes and managed to let a smile grow across her face.

Gabriella knew that Sharpay had very harsh feelings towards Gabriella because of the winter musical and also because of the feeling with Troy. It made her feel somewhat good that Sharpay was somewhat trying to be nice to her. She did warn her and did help her out. She knew that maybe Sharpay was up to her tricks, but then again, maybe Gabriella just needed to see the better side of people.

"So did I Sharpay…come on lets get back." Gabriella said casually as they began to walk back. _Oh you're so easy to fool, _Sharpay thought to herself, as the two walked back to their campsite with tons of leaves.

_**Five minutes later…**_

Gabriella and Sharpay arrived back to their campsite and saw that it was all built and ready. Gabriella saw Troy cutting up a coconut with Chad's pocket knife and she let a small smile grow across her face. Troy looked so handsome acting like he was one of the contestants from survivor. But then something hit her; Troy may not be the sweet kind of guy like she may think he is. For all she knew, he was secretly screwing around with ten other girls.

Gabriella figured that maybe she was getting too attached to Troy. She figured that maybe if she distanced herself from Troy, maybe she won't be too heartbroken when he finally admits his feelings for some other girl to her. Maybe then she'll hopefully fall for someone else and not feel guilty that she left her feelings untold to Troy. Maybe then, she'll see if Sharpay was right about everything she had told her about Troy.

Troy looked up from the coconut and when he saw Gabriella staring at him, he smiled and he waved at her. To Troy's shock, Gabriella didn't wave or even smile back at him. Gabriella just bit her lip hard and she looked away from Troy. Troy found this strange. Gabriella always waved and smiled in return when he smiled and waved to her.

No matter what mood she was in, whether she was sad, mad or suffering from exhaustion, she always smiled and waved at him. Why was she suddenly fretting to do so? Was it whatever was worrying her about her mom? Was it something that happened with Sharpay? Or was it something he had failed to do many times before? Troy got up from the sand and he began to walk over to her, but she hurriedly walked over to the camp and she began to place the huge leaves down on the cut branches. Troy walked beside her and watched over her as she arranged all the leaves down. Troy sighed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey." Troy said casually, hoping Gabriella would look up at him. But Gabriella never did. She just kept on arranging all the leaves.

"Hello." Gabriella said too sternly, giving Troy a big hint that she was peeved. Troy blinked hard and he put a hand on the back of his neck. Troy tried to think of what he did wrong to make Gabriella so upset.

"So…is everything okay?" Troy asked, hoping that maybe that would soften her up and she would tell him.

"Nope." Gabriella said rudely as she got up and began to walk away, not even looking Troy in the eye. Troy turned around, dumbfounded as he stared at her walking down by the shoreline. _What just happened here?_, Troy thought to himself as he stared at Gabriella washing her hands and face with the water.

Troy turned to all his friends and they looked just as dumbfounded as he did. They had least expected Gabriella to blow Troy off like that. They knew that she had a soft side when it came to her being around Troy. He was her vulnerability. She let her guard down around him and would do anything for him. This shocked everyone that she was trying to avoid him. Troy shrugged his shoulders when he saw that they were all staring at him.

"What are you all looking at?" Troy asked, a little bit rudely. Everyone got his message and they went back to doing their own thing. Troy walked over to Taylor who started to talk to Chad. Troy nudged her arm gently.

"Hey Taylor, can I talk to you for a moment?" Troy asked. Taylor nodded her head.

"Yeah…I'll be right back Chad." Taylor said as she and Troy walked away from the camp and looked into Troy's eyes.

"What do you want to talk about Troy?" Taylor asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Troy sighed and pointed at Gabriella, who was talking to Sharpay down by the shore.

"I want to know what is wrong with Gabriella…has she said anything to you about me? Like did she say if I was doing anything that was bugging her?" Troy asked, desperate to know if she was mad at him. Taylor thought for a moment. The only thing she knew was bugging Gabriella was that Troy wasn't making a move on her and was leaving her to wait for him.

"She hasn't said much…but I have a feeling that she may want you to stop excluding her and to stop making her wait." Taylor said, sounding smart as usual. Troy blinked hard.

Was she still upset at him for making her feel left out? He prayed to god that she wasn't; that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to tell her how he felt and have her constantly worry that she's going to feel alone when they go out with friends. He didn't want her to not trust him when he says that he won't ever leave her alone. He didn't want her to not trust him at all, period.

"Taylor, do you think I can ask you a huge favor?" Troy asked, thinking everything through. Taylor nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll do anything." Taylor said. Troy went through his pockets and found a piece of ripped paper and had a pen in his pocket. He put the paper up against his thigh and began to write something. After a few seconds, Troy folded the piece of paper into a tiny square and he handed it to Taylor.

"Can you sneak this into Gabriella's pocket?" Troy asked as Taylor took the tiny square and she nodded her head awkwardly.

"Okay…Troy, do you think that you folded this thing enough times?" Taylor asked with a laugh. Troy nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I know but I don't want Sharpay to see the note." Troy said as he put a hand on the back of his neck. Taylor nodded her head and she began to walk to the shoreline, where Gabriella and Sharpay were.

"I'll go do this now." Taylor told Troy as she began to walk to the shoreline.

As Taylor neared the shore, she became very curious about this whole situation. Why was Gabriella suddenly trying to push Troy away? What was on the note that Troy wrote for Gabriella? And more importantly, why was Gabriella suddenly befriending Sharpay? Sharpay was the one who tried her hardest to make things harder for Troy and Gabriella to get together, so why was Gabriella suddenly hanging out with her? These questions kept racing through Taylor's mind when she finally made it over to them.

"Hey guys…what are you two talking about?" Taylor asked casually, standing right in between them. Gabriella and Sharpay smiled at each other before Sharpay looked at Taylor.

"Brie and I were just talking about how to get proper hair care and how to get makeup that looks good on your complexion." Sharpay said as she began to twist a finger in her long blonde locks. Gabriella nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, hair is something that needs to be taken seriously with every single girl." Gabriella chimed.

Taylor was frightened when she saw how Gabriella was acting. Gabriella was never the one to sit down and talk about hair care and skin complexion. That was Sharpay. Gabriella had no care for any of that. That's at least what Taylor thought. Now it was like she didn't know who Gabriella was anymore.

"Yeah totally." Taylor said sarcastically. Taylor looked at Sharpay and Gabriella and knew that she would have to trick Sharpay into leaving so Taylor could give Gabriella the note that Troy had written for Gabriella. Taylor knew that if she asked Sharpay to leave, she wouldn't leave; thankfully, she was very dim-witted and would be easy to trick.

"Hey Sharpay, is that your makeup floating in the water over there?" Taylor asked, pointing out into the water. Sharpay's eyes immediately widened and she looked out worriedly.

"Where?!" Sharpay nearly screamed as she ran out into the water. When Taylor saw that Sharpay was out far enough looking, Taylor turned to Gabriella and handed her the note.

"Here Gabriella, take this." Taylor told her as Gabriella took the note. Gabriella looked at Taylor confused.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Open it and see." Taylor said. Gabriella began to unfold the note and she read it thoroughly. Taylor saw Gabriella blink in shock a few times. Taylor hoped that maybe Troy told her his feelings. But then again, it was a small piece of paper; Troy couldn't have spilt his heart out in that.

"What does it say?" Taylor asked casually. Gabriella didn't answer; she just kept reading it over and over again.

**"Gabriella, can we please talk?? From Troy." **The tiny slip of paper said. Gabriella looked at Taylor and she had no emotion in her face.

"Do you have a pen on you?" Gabriella asked solemnly. Taylor looked in the pockets of her shorts and she pulled out a pen and handed it to Gabriella. Gabriella thanked her and she wrote on the back of the piece of paper. After a few moments, Gabriella folded it back up and handed it to Taylor.

"Can you give this back to Troy. And tell him that the next time he wants to ask me something, he can come up to me and say it." Gabriella told Taylor. Taylor nodded her head as Sharpay walked back to shore, drenched. Sharpay looked at Taylor.

"My makeup bag wasn't out there…you need to get your sight checked." Sharpay said as she began to walk away and towards her brother. Gabriella watched her go and then stared at Taylor in the eye.

"Promise you'll tell Troy that for me?" Gabriella asked. Taylor slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah…I'll catch you later." Taylor said as she began to walk back to where Troy was standing, talking to Chad. When troy saw her walking over, he ran over to her and he had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Did she reply back to my message?" Troy asked. Taylor nodded her head and handed him the note.

"Yeah she did." Taylor said simply as she watched Troy slowly open the letter. Like Gabriella, he blinked in shock and read the letter many times.

**"I'm not ready to talk. Sorry. Gabriella." ** It read. Troy looked up at Taylor and Taylor sighed.

"Gabriella also wanted me to tell you that the next time you want to ask her something, go and ask her yourself." Taylor told him. Troy blinked again, shocked.

Who was this girl? This wasn't the Gabriella he once knew. Now she was blowing him off and being very difficult to get through to. Troy sighed sadly. He missed the old Gabriella. The old Gabriella could always talk to him and always answered back to him whenever he called her or waved to her. What happened to that Gabriella? Where did she go? How did he lose her? Troy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks Taylor." Troy said as Taylor walked back to Chad. Troy stood there staring at Gabriella as she began to slowly walk over to the campsite.

Troy wanted to talk to Gabriella. He really did. But if she was acting like this, he didn't want to at all. He figured that she may just need to have her space. Maybe she was going through _that_ time of the month and her hormones were giving her a hard time with dealing with them. Or maybe, Gabriella was slowing pulling away from him for some reason. Troy bit his lip and he began to walk away from the campsite.

"I'm going for a walk." Troy yelled loudly, not turning back to look at them. He knew that he was acting harsh, but if Gabriella could do that, so could he.

_**That night…**_

The sun had set and the black night hovered over the deserted island. The only guiding light that the teens had was from the stars up in the sky and from the little campfire they lit using their matches. The night was bitterly cold and the six teens cuddled up to each other trying to stay warm. They all knew it looked very wrong, but if that meant they had to do that in order to come out alive, then they would do that. They had no other choice.

Gabriella must have been up for almost an hour. She couldn't sleep. She didn't know what was preventing her from sleeping. Maybe it was the bitter cold that was keeping her up. Maybe she didn't like sleeping in her jeans. Maybe she didn't like that she was suddenly bosom buddies with Sharpay. Maybe she didn't like the whole situation with Troy. She didn't know. But whatever it was, it was killing her.

Gabriella finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. Gabriella quietly crawled out of their little safe haven and she walked down by the water and she sat right at the shoreline. As Gabriella stared at the never-ending water, she remembered the many times she always wanted to swim in the water at night. She knew what it looked like, but she always had wanted to go swimming at night. She never understood why. She was guessing that maybe she wanted to swim under the stars. That seemed to be the more logical thing.

Gabriella sighed sadly and she went into her pocket and pulled out the locket she found earlier. She was able to see the words _'to my dearest love' _clearly, but she still couldn't open it. It wouldn't budge. It was like someone hot glued it together so no one would see it. Gabriella put it under the water again, hoping maybe the water would help it open. After leaving it down there for a few moments, Gabriella brought it back up and she tried to open it again. And it finally opened.

Gabriella looked at it and saw that there was still some mud on the inside of it. She put down for a few seconds and when she brought it up, she could see it clearly. There was a picture of a man and a woman. It was their wedding photo. The picture looked kind of old. It was a black and white photo and it looked like it was slowly fading away. Gabriella guessed that maybe the man gave this locket to the woman for a wedding gift or an anniversary gift. But how would the locket get there on that deserted island?

As Gabriella sat down by the shore, Troy groaned quietly as he began to awake. The bitterness not only woke up, but when he turned on his side, he didn't feel anyone beside him. Gabriella was on the end and he was lying beside her. Where did she go? Troy slowly opened up his tired eyes and saw that she wasn't there. Troy began to look around frantically and he didn't see her. But then the blue fabric from her halter caught his eye. He quietly crawled out of their safe haven and he began to walk down to where Gabriella was.

Troy knew that Gabriella wouldn't want to talk to him. Based on her erratic behavior earlier, she may either ignore him or walk away. But he wouldn't let her. He wasn't going to let her walk away from him when he knew that there was a lot for them to talk about. He knew that she was hiding something from him. And he wouldn't just that pass. He was going to force it out of her if he had to. Troy sat down beside her, and it surprised Gabriella.

"Hey…couldn't sleep?" Troy asked moving in closer to Gabriella. Gabriella looked away from him and looked at the locket and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah." Gabriella said simply. Troy bit his lip and nodded his head. Why was Gabriella acting like this? Troy turned his body towards her and he put a hand on her thigh.

"Gabriella, talk to me. What's wrong? I know that something is wrong. You didn't smile or wave back at me, you were trying to push me away and you blew me off in the letter I gave you. Why are you acting like this? Was it something I did? Did I say something? Please, Gabriella, talk to me. I'm seriously worrying about you!" Troy pleaded with Gabriella.

Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes and saw how serious Troy was about this. He must really care about her. But then again, he probably cares about a bunch of other girls just the same. Maybe even more. Gabriella didn't know who to trust now. Sharpay knew Troy better than she did, but then again, Sharpay liked Troy as well. She may not have known Troy very well, but they had been through everything together. It was also the right thing to do. Troy deserved to know.

"Troy…I just…" Gabriella started to say. She was about to go on, but then she didn't know if she should. She liked that she and Sharpay were becoming friends, and she didn't want them to hate each other. Gabriella looked down at Troy's hand that was still placed on her thigh. Maybe she shouldn't say anything.

Troy took his hand off her thigh and he cupped her chin in his hand and made her look back at him. Gabriella looked into those sapphire eyes and saw how truly worried they were. Gabriella knew that she was maybe playing _too_ hard to get and it may have gone to a point where Troy was getting sick of it. Gabriella knew that she would eventually have to tell him. It wasn't right that she was making him worry like that and not even tell him why.

"Gabriella, please tell me. I can see in your eyes that you're worried about something. I know that you may not want to tell me about it, but I would feel a lot better if you did talk to me about it." Troy told her, letting go of her chin and putting it back on her thigh.

Gabriella knew then that she was trapped. She had no way out now, except for telling him the truth. The truth hurt to tell sometimes, but she knew that she would feel a lot better if she told him. Also, she wasn't the kind of person to hide secrets from Troy; especially if they were about him! Gabriella sighed and looked him in the eye. She would go for it.

"It's just…Sharpay told me something." Gabriella started out. Troy knew right then that this was something that would involve him.

"What did she say?" Troy asked, holding in anger. Gabriella sighed and she began to pick at the cuticles in her nails. How was she going to tell him this respectfully?

"I want you to promise me you won't tell her I told you." Gabriella mumbled nervously.

"Okay I won't just tell me." Troy demanded. Gabriella bit her lip and finally told him.

"She told me that you dated all the cheerleaders at the same time." Gabriella said quickly. It didn't sound too polite, but at least she got it out. Troy blinked in an uneasy surprise. Sharpay told her what?!

"What?!" Troy asked, shocked. Gabriella sighed. She knew that Troy wasn't like that.

"Yeah she told me that you dated all of them at the same time and you sent a text message to the wrong girl and they all found out. She also told me that…" Gabriella stopped and looked into Troy's eyes, not knowing if she should go on. Troy nodded his head.

"Tell me Gabriella." Troy urged. Gabriella nodded her head and finally told him.

"Sharpay told me that you're not a commitment kind of guy because you get bored of that girl after a week." Gabriella finally told him, biting her lip hard. She prayed and hoped that Sharpay was wrong. Troy sighed stressfully and looked into Gabriella's eyes again.

"Gabriella…I'm going to set the record straight. I was only dating two of them but not at the same time. This was when I was in grade ten and I dated one of them and then we broke up and I started going out with the other. I by accident sent one of them a text message to another one of the cheerleaders and then just to turn everyone against me, they told everyone I was with all the cheerleaders. I'm sorry Gabi. I wish that you didn't find out like that. I would never do that to anyone." Troy told her honestly.

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. Troy really didn't cheat. He really didn't commit a sinful act of unfaithfulness. Gabriella couldn't believe that Sharpay was actually not telling the truth. How could Sharpay do something like that to someone? Is that why she was such a great actress? Did she lie to her because she was looking for her own entrainment? Was it so Gabriella would be put against Troy? Oh, why was Gabriella so gullible?!

"Troy…I-I…I'm so sorry." Gabriella said, as she fought back tears of stupidity. She felt awful jumping into conclusions. Troy moved in closer to her and he wrapped an arm around her. He felt awful that she was being taken advantage of just because she was the new girl and she didn't know much.

"Gabi, don't be sorry. You didn't know." Troy told her comfortingly. Gabriella nodded her head and she wiped away her tears and looked Troy in the eye again. There was still an unanswered question that was lingering in her mind…

"Troy, I need you to answer something." Gabriella told him. Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah sure." He said just above a whisper. Gabriella sighed and looked directly into Troy's eyes.

"Are you a commitment kind of guy? Do you get bored with a girl easily?" Gabriella asked, almost afraid of finding out what Troy would answer. Troy thought to himself. He had never been asked a question like that ever before. He was never serious about a type of question like that.

"Well…too be honest I've never thought about something like that. But I know for a fact that I don't get bored with anyone. But I don't know; commitment is a pretty big word for me right now. I'm at a point where I don't know what I want with my life." Troy told Gabriella truthfully. Gabriella nodded her head. She knew commitment was a big word for anyone, but she and Troy had tried to get together many times. Did that not count as trying to get together or was she just hallucinating again?

"Yeah I guess so." Gabriella mumbled under breath. The two sat in silence, when something in Gabriella's hand; it was the locket.

"Gabriella, what's that?" Troy asked taking the locket from her hands.

"I found that locket in the dirt when Ryan and I were looking for branches. Open it and look at the picture in it." Gabriella said. Troy opened it and saw the picture of the married couple.

"They look kind of familiar." Troy said staring at the picture harder. Gabriella looked at the picture, dazed.

"Where have you seen them?" Gabriella asked curiously. Troy shook his head.

"I don't know…but I've seen them before. I don't where though." Troy told Gabriella as he handed it back to Gabriella.

"Do you think I should put it on?" Gabriella asked, wondering if it would be safe in her pocket.

"Yeah, you would look beautiful with it." Troy gushed, hoping Gabriella wouldn't see that he was blushing. Gabriella nodded her head and she slipped the necklace on and then she looked Troy in the eye. Right then, she remembered something.

"Troy, I have something for you." Gabriella told him as she went into her pocket and brought out a brown box and she handed it to Troy. Troy looked at the box and then looked at Gabriella curiously.

"What is it?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Open it." Gabriella urged. Troy nodded his head and he opened the box and saw a gold chain with a 'T' on it. Troy looked at it and then he looked at Gabriella, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Gabriella, where did you get this?" Troy asked, awestruck by it. Gabriella smiled sadly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was my father's. His name was Theodore. My mom bought him that for my dad's birthday. He never got a chance to wear it." Gabriella told him sadly.

Gabriella's father, Theodore Montez was in a fatal car accident the day of his birthday. A drunk driver crashed into his car from the front and he smacked his head on the wheel and the car flipped over, crushing him to death. Gabriella was only fourteen at the time. She was completely heartbroken. Her father and she were close. Her whole family was close. It was like her whole family was broken apart. Troy had only heard Gabriella tell him about her dad once, and even though she barely talked about him, Troy knew that he played a huge role in her life and that she missed him.

"Gabriella, this is really important to you, I can take…" Troy began to say, but Gabriella raised a hand, motioning for him to stop talking.

"Troy, no I want you to keep this. It was very special to me and the friendship that we have is also very special and I want you to keep it. Please…take it, it's a gift." Gabriella insisted, wanting him to realize that this was a sign of her affection for him. Troy smiled as he put the chain around his neck and smiled into Gabriella's eyes. Troy went into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Gabriella, oddly enough I have a gift for you too." Troy told her as he opened the box, revealing a pink diamond ring. Gabriella stared at the ring and she let a smile make its way across her face. Pink was her favorite color and the ring was just beautiful.

"Troy…you got that for me?" Gabriella asked, in awe that he would buy her such a beautiful ring. Troy smiled as he took the ring out of the box and he slipped the ring onto Gabriella's promise finger on her right hand.

"Of course…I saw that ring and I thought that you would wear something like that so I bought it for you. Do you like it or no?" Troy asked trying to be safe and make sure he didn't waste twenty-five dollars. Gabriella looked down at the ring and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Like it?! I love it! You really didn't have to buy me this ring Troy." Gabriella said as she stared into Troy's ocean blue eyes.

Troy smiled happily as he stared back into those eyes. He could've sworn that he got lost in those eyes. As he stared into those eyes, he thought that this was the perfect time to tell Gabriella how he truly did feel about her. The wind was blowing Gabriella's hair into her face, making seeing her beautiful face hard to see. Troy lifted up his hand and he moved pushed it out of her face. Once he moved her hair, he began to slowly move in and was getting ready to kiss her.

Gabriella wanted to kiss him back, but she felt that maybe it would be too awkward for them. He told her he wasn't a commitment kind of guy and he wasn't ready for a relationship. She didn't want Troy to think that because she gave him her father's chain, that she wanted him to start something with her. Gabriella put a hand on Troy's chest and pushed him back a little.

"Troy…lets go back to the camp." Gabriella whispered, before Troy could place his lips on hers. Troy blinked dumbfounded. Did Gabriella just stop a moment from happening?

"Why?" Troy asked just above a whisper. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…I'm just not ready yet. Just give me some time to clear my head okay?" Gabriella told him truthfully. Troy sighed and let a smile grow weakly across his face. He knew that they both wanted to hook up, but he knew that she was going through a hard time with whatever was going on at home and was also pretty stressed with them being deserted on an island. Troy nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay I understand…C'mon lets go back." Troy whispered as the two got up and walked back to their camp. Little did they both know; things were going to get a lot worse…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!! Ha-ha well if I get 5 or more reviews for this chapter, I will update by the end of next week…sound like a good deal? Also, if you want to see something happen in the next chapter, please tell me! Thanks again guys!**_


	7. As Things Get Worse

**As Things Get Worse**

**Author's note: ****Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the reviews you gave me in the last chapter…keep it up and make me proud! Ha-ha well read and enjoy this chapter, and I really appreciated the ideas you gave me…they were all really creative and I'll do my best to add them all in! If you have any other requests or ideas, please tell me! You're all so artistic and it puts a smile on my face!!**

**Chapter summary: ****Gabriella's health is failing and nothing seems to be going right…what is everyone going to do without falling apart?**

* * *

As the sun shone down on the deserted island, Gabriella awoke with a cold shiver. She felt bitterly cold and soon found the she was shaking. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and found that she was back in the safe haven that they had built. She also found that there was an arm that was thrown around her. Gabriella's eyes widened a touch. Whose arm was that?

Slowly, yet painfully, Gabriella turned her head to see who had their arm thrown around her body. It was Troy. Troy was still asleep but his arm was thrown around her. Gabriella assumed that Troy was moving around in his sleep and that his arm ended up across her body. Gabriella looked around his neck and saw the chain with the 'T' she gave him. Gabriella let a weak smile grow across her face. She liked the idea that she and Troy could have something special happen. But she knew that at some point in everyone's life, she would have to face reality; something may never happen between them.

Gabriella gently moved Troy's big strong arm and she quietly crawled out of the little safe haven and felt pain all over her body. It felt as if someone had dropped a thousand bricks all over her. Despite the pain, Gabriella slowly and painfully walked to the shoreline of the ocean. Gabriella bent down and she began to wash her face with the salt water. As she washed her face, Gabriella began to choke violently.

Gabriella was coughing so violently that she had a struggle trying to breathe. After a few moments of coughing violently, the coughs finally died down, but Gabriella still felt very queasy and unwell. Why was she feelings so sick? Was there something wrong with the few sour candies she had eaten the night before? What was happening to her?!

Gabriella began to cough all over again and her loud coughs awoke Chad. Chad sat up slowly and he saw Gabriella at the shore, coughing aggressively. He knew right then that she needed immediate assistance. Chad got out of the little safe haven and he ran over to Gabriella, who was still coughing. As Chad watched her from behind, he also saw that she was shaking. Chad hoped and prayed that she didn't have pneumonia or hypothermia.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?!" Chad called out from behind. Gabriella turned around and when her eyes met his, Chad was stunned at when he saw Gabriella's face.

She was as white as a ghost. Gabriella was so pale, Chad could almost see right through her. She was definitely sick. Gabriella's eyes soon fell from looking at Chad's and she collapsed to the ground. Before she could hit the ground, Chad caught her and found that she was unconscious. Chad didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he should bring her back to the campsite and put her back in the bed or if he should wake someone. Chad figured he would wake someone for help; it would have been better for Gabriella's health.

"Guys! I need your help! Help! Gabriella passed out!" Chad screamed multiple times, hoping one of them would wake up.

Due to him having a loud voice, Ryan awoke. Then Taylor. Then Troy. And finally Sharpay. They all saw that Gabriella was unconscious in Chad's arms and they ran to him, in alarm. Once he was finally over there, Troy took Gabriella from Chad's arms and held her like a baby. He saw how pale she was and began to wonder if she was pale the night before when they were talking. It was dark though and he couldn't really see.

Troy ran her back to the safe haven and he set her down on the ground and he felt her forehead. It felt very feverish. He knew that she had come down with something. Ryan came down to her side and he felt her forehead too. It was clear by then that Gabriella had a fever. Ryan looked at Troy and had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Troy, what are we going to do?" Ryan asked, trying to not panic. Troy looked at Ryan and Ryan could see the true worry that Troy had in his eyes. Troy shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what they should do.

"I don't know man. I don't know much about this kind of stuff." Troy said trying his hardest to stay calm. Taylor bent down beside her boyfriend and looked at her best friend. She had seen many people looking like that before.

"Guys, she has pneumonia." Taylor declared loudly. Everyone looked at Taylor and blinked in surprise. Sharpay put a hand on her hip and looked at Taylor sternly.

"How do you know that?" Sharpay questioned. Taylor looked at Sharpay and had a very smart look in her eyes.

"My mom is a doctor…I think that pretty much sums it all up." Taylor told her smartly and then put all her attention back to Gabriella. Chad looked at his girlfriend and had a very questioning look in his eyes.

"Babe, if she has pneumonia, what are we going to have to do to make her feel better?" Chad asked, stupidly thinking that he may have to prepare a funeral for one of his good friends. Taylor sighed and she thought for a few moments.

"Well, seeing as how we have no medication for her, the best we can do is try to keep her warm." Taylor informed. Ryan looked around their safe haven and he didn't see anything that could keep her warm.

"What are we going to use? I don't really think that leaves are going to keep her warm." Ryan said as he kept on looking around the campsite. Troy sighed as he began to think of what they could do. Chad looked around and then the lifeboat caught his eye.

"Did you check the lifeboat if there was a blanket?" Chad asked. Sharpay shook her head.

"There isn't one. Troy and I looked in that thing." Sharpay informed. Chad bit his lip and a thought entered his mind.

"Did you check the drawers in the boat?" Chad asked. Troy and Sharpay blinked hard. They both didn't even think the check the drawers for blankets or anything.

"No." Troy muttered simply. How could he be so stupid?!

"Okay Troy, stay here with Gabriella; I'll go get the blankets." Chad said as he got up and ran towards the lifeboat in the distance.

Troy put Gabriella up on his lap and he looked down at her. She looked so sick and so colorless, but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. He let a hand grace her cheek softly and then it slid down and he took hold of her hand. As he held her hand, something caught his attention; she was wearing that ring he gave her.

Even though he was truly worried about Gabriella's health, he was also truly happy to see her wear the ring he bought and gave her. Hopefully this meant that she would consider him as more than a friend. Because he sure did consider her as more than a friend. He held her tight, trying to give her some of his body heat until Chad would come back with the blanket. As Troy cradled Gabriella in his arms, Gabriella began to groan loudly. Everyone looked at her, with shock and they all had hope in their eyes.

"Gabriella?! Gabi, are you awake?" Troy asked quickly looking down at Gabriella. Gabriella moaned again and Ryan went to her side as well.

"Gabs, can you hear us?" Ryan asked attentively. Gabriella let out a quiet moan and she shifted slightly. Taylor began to shake Gabriella a little bit.

"Gabriella, please open your eyes." Taylor said in a soothing voice. It took a few moments, but Gabriella finally opened her eyes. She didn't say anything or move; she just looked around at everyone and she cuddled up even closer to Troy's body.

"I feel so cold." Gabriella said jus above a whisper. Troy pulled her in closer and began to shush her gently.

"Shh Gabriella its okay…you have pneumonia. But we're all here for you. Just stay close to me until Chad brings you the blanket." Troy told her comfortingly holding her so close that she was able to hear his heart beating.

As Troy continued to try and warm her down, Chad came back, running back holding a large gray blanket. Once he came over, Troy took it from Chad's hands. As Troy lifted up his one arm to grab the blanket, Gabriella felt frosty. She needed to feel warm. She didn't want to be cold. Troy unfolded the blanket and he draped it over Gabriella's petite body and Gabriella felt lukewarm again.

As Gabriella let the heat from the blanket take over her body, she clung to the fabrics of the blanket tightly and she began to cough again. Within each cough she took, it hurt her throat and her chest a lot. It felt like a soccer player kicked her in the chest and neck, missing their soccer ball. When she finished coughing, she began to close her eyes and began to let her head rest on Troy.

"I feel like crap." Gabriella muttered as her eyes closed. Ryan rubbed a hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Its okay Gabs…we're here." Ryan said to her as Gabriella let out a cough.

Sharpay got up and she went to their little food haven and she grabbed a pack of Ryan's cough drops. She took two out and she ran back to Gabriella's side and she handed her the cough drops. Gabriella weakly lifted a hand and took them from Sharpay. Coughing vigorously, Gabriella popped the first one in her mouth and then put the other one in her mouth. As she let the cough drops melt in her mouth, everyone looked at Troy, hoping he would know what to do.

Troy sighed loudly, trying to think of what to do. It seemed like all the problems just kept getting worse and worse. Nothing seemed to be going right for them anymore. And that burden was being put on Troy's shoulders; no one else's. He secretly wished that someone else would take the responsibility of making sure everyone was okay; he couldn't worry about everyone else's problems. But he knew he had to be bigger than that. He had to be strong. He wasn't the kind of person to tell them to care of themselves.

"I think that Gabriella should rest here…I want Taylor and Sharpay to stay with her while Chad, Ryan and I will go and try and fix our cells and find some other things for the campsite. After that, we'll check on Gabriella and try our phones. That sound good everyone?" Troy asked looking everyone in the eye. Everyone nodded their heads, not thinking of a better plan. Troy nodded his head, still maintained that leader like look in his eyes.

"Good…Taylor, take her, I'll come check up on her in half an hour." Troy said to Taylor as Taylor put Gabriella on her lap. Troy wrapped the blanket around Gabriella tighter and he put his lips up to her ear and began to whisper in her ear gently.

"I'll be back okay. You rest okay?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella nodded her head slowly, slowing beginning to fall asleep.

"Okay." Gabriella said just above a whisper. Not long after that, Gabriella fell back asleep on Taylor's lap. Troy got up and he and Chad and Ryan began to walk down the beach, with their cell phones and their chargers.

The three boys all sat down and they did their best trying to get the sand and all the water out of their phones. The sand and the water screwed up everyone's battery and they would eventually have to charge their battery. But that could take a really long time. For all they knew, it would just make their cell phones even worse. Or worse, maybe the phones weren't working from the beginning. But they couldn't start thinking about the negatives; they had to stay strong and think positively.

As he brushed all the sand out of his cell phone, Chad looked at Troy and noticed that he looked very worried. Even though he was focused on getting all the sand out of his cell phone, he was distracted. Chad knew he was still thinking about Gabriella. Chad knew that Troy felt guilty that she was sick. Chad knew that Troy would want himself to be deathly ill than Gabriella being deathly sick. Troy probably would wish that if anyone got sick as a matter of fact. Chad sighed. Maybe Troy was taking this leader role a little too seriously.

"Dude, stop worrying so much. She's going to be fine." Chad told Troy, hoping he would stop worrying. Troy looked at his best friend and he shook his head, still looking worried.

"Dude, how do you know that?! Last time I checked you're not a doctor! How would you know?! We're going to be here for another week and a bit and Gabriella could be terribly ill by then! Heck, she could even die!" Troy said loudly. Ryan looked up at Troy, anger in his eyes.

"TROY! SHUT UP!" Ryan half screamed. Chad and Troy shook with shock.

They had never in a million years seen Ryan scream at them like that. Ryan was usually the one who would do whatever Sharpay told him to do and did it with no questions asked. They never knew that he could scream at anyone. Maybe the anger and frustration from Sharpay always bossing him around was building up and he couldn't take it anymore and he just let it burst.

"Do you honestly think that we're going to let her die?! Do you not think that we're worried about her too?! You're not the only one who is worried about her! Stop talking about her like she's dead already!" Ryan half screamed at Troy. Troy blinked, not knowing what he should say.

"Ryan, I'm staying positive and I…" Troy began to say, but was cut off by Ryan.

"No you're not! You're constantly worrying and thinking that everything that goes wrong is your issue! Do you think that we don't know that?! Do you think that because you're the captain of the wildcats that means that you have to be in charge?! Troy, we're human beings too! We want to have responsibility too! We get that the girl that you like is sick, but that doesn't mean you have to start planning a memorial service! Jeez Bolton…for a guy who says that you don't do musicals, you sure are dramatic." Ryan said too harshly.

Troy's eyes were frozen onto Ryan's. Ryan's words hurt Troy. Troy never knew that Ryan could be so harsh. He expected that kind of talk from Chad or even Sharpay, but never from Ryan. Troy blinked hard. Was everyone thinking that? Was that what was on everyone's mind? Had everyone been talking behind his back about it? Troy bit his lip hard and looked at Ryan sternly.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I want to get off this island and I have great concern for a great friend of mine. I'm sorry I take responsibility. I'm sorry I know the definition of the word reality! Heck, I'm even sorry that the cruise sank! I don't know if you quite care Ryan, but I'm trying to make sure that we stick together and that we don't fall apart! I think you should think about that and be thankful!" Troy said, his voice rising as he spoke with anger. Ryan stared at Troy angrily and Chad stared at them both. Chad felt like a middleman in a tug-a-war.

"Troy, dude calm down. You're going to freak out Gabriella. Ryan, I think you should respect that Troy is doing a lot for us. So bottom line…both of you need to just appreciate what the other is doing…we're all we've got to survive. And I don't know about you, but I want to get off this island and live to tell the tale. Are you guys just as eager as I am to do so, or do you both want to just sit here and fight?" Chad asked, truly worried about not getting back home.

Troy and Ryan continued to stare at each other angrily and they both looked back down at their cell phones and began to trying to fix them. No words were spoken, but Chad could feel the intensity between Ryan and Troy. Chad began to secretly wonder why Ryan became so overprotective when Troy said Gabriella could die. Was Ryan freaked out by the word death? Did he not like the idea of death? As Chad began to come up with theories, a sudden theory entered his mind; what if Ryan liked Gabriella as more than a friend?

Chad shook when he thought about that. It all seemed to make sense. Ryan always talked to her, he always tried to make her laugh and he just yelled at Troy for fearing Gabriella's health would get so bad that she would die. It all made sense. The only question that haunted Chad now, was who would Gabriella pick? Troy or Ryan? Chad knew it as obvious that Gabriella liked Troy. Maybe even loved. But Troy had been pushing her away lately, much to his dismay. But she knew it was because of Sharpay. But it still hurt her.

But then again, Ryan had been more reliable for Gabriella and didn't push her away. But, he was also out of her league. He was a bit too devoted to his drama and Gabriella was devoted to her scholastic decathlon. They were both completely different. But, she and Troy were too. So, either way, Chad thought that she would have to pull an all or nothing with whichever guy she chose. But there was one more question that was lingering in Chad's mind; was Sharpay pulling Troy away from Gabriella so that Ryan can make a move on her?

Chad shrugged away those thoughts as he continued to fix his cell phone. This paradise trip that he had wanted to go on may end up being the trip he wished he hadn't gone on.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay I know that this isn't my longest chapter, but I still expect at least FIVE reviews for this chapter if you want another drama filled chapter…love you!**_


	8. Ryan and Sharpay's Secret Devious Ways

**Ryan and Sharpay's Secret Devious Ways**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! How is school for everyone? Well high school is okay for me I guess…don't like the homework. Anyway, here is the newest chapter and I expect five or more reviews if you want an update. **

**Chapter summary: ****The title just says it all ;)**

* * *

As the three guys were trying to fix their cell phones, the three girls stayed in their little safe haven. Gabriella was still cradled in Taylor's lap wrapped in a blanket. Sharpay sat beside Taylor and watched the guys fix their phones. She watched mainly Troy though. She thought he looked hot when he was acting smart with mechanics. And based on all the plans she had planned, she was going to see him looking sexy many times. Sharpay grinned as she turned her head and looked at Gabriella as she slept on Taylor's lap.

Sharpay had her wrapped around her finger. She had Gabriella already distancing herself from Troy, believing everything she said and had her already talking about hair care. Before Sharpay would know it, Gabriella would hate Troy so much and willingly hand Troy over to Sharpay. Sharpay would just have to work her tricks a little harder and make her lies a little bit more believable. _God, how could you give me the gift of being a perfect liar as well as actress? _Sharpay thought evilly to herself as she turned to Taylor.

"So Taylor…you and Chad still going strong?" Sharpay asked. Taylor raised her eyebrows and looked at Sharpay. That was without a doubt the most random thing Sharpay has ever asked her.

"Uh…yeah I guess so. We haven't had an argument yet and he is incredibly charismatic." Taylor said, trying to give Sharpay the message that she didn't want to talk about it. Sharpay nodded her head and put on a fake smile.

"So have you two thought about…you know…you and him…you know…even more together…and you know…?" Sharpay started saying, but then Taylor raised a hand telling her to stop.

"Oh stop right there! No we are not thinking about that! We don't have inappropriate and dirty minds like you have! Chad and I don't want to be parents." Taylor said, officially freaked out by this conversation. Sharpay nodded her head and decided she would go right for the plan now.

"Yeah well, did I tell you that Troy and I hooked up at a party we both went to. Did you know his lips were so smooth? And I swear he wears just the right amount of cologne; I was scared I would have to wash it all off my clothes. But because I was so close to his body, I was able to tell that he used the new David Beckham cologne. But he was amazing at doing make out sessions. Maybe I can get Troy to give Chad some tips if you want." Sharpay said with a wink. Taylor looked at Sharpay and raised an eyebrow. Why would Troy make out with Sharpay and not tell Chad about it?

"I have a very hard time believing that Sharpay." Taylor said strongly. Sharpay blinked hard. Was her acting beginning to be unsuccessful for her? Or was Taylor just always smart?

"And why wouldn't you believe me? I thought that we were friends." Sharpay said, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Oh lets see…many times you've tried to keep Gabriella and Troy from getting together and considering you're you, you would do and say anything to make Troy yours. And do I need more facts to win this argument? Because I could go on all day." Taylor quipped cleverly, setting her attention back to Gabriella who was still sleeping on her lap.

Sharpay nodded her head, trying to think of a good comeback, as well as a lie to say to Taylor. Sharpay really needed Taylor to think that she was telling the truth. She needed everyone to believe her word over Troy's. She had a very devious plan and she had a great feeling that this plan was going to work perfectly. She just needed Taylor and Chad to believe her.

"Taylor, I know that you and Chad think that I'm an ice queen who thinks of no one else except myself and…"

"You do." Taylor said blandly. Sharpay pursed her lips and kept talking.

"Anyway…I have another side to me. I have feelings. I know other people have feelings. Like Troy. Troy has feelings for me. He likes Gabriella, sure but…not in the way that she would want. Troy doesn't like her that way. He's leading her on. Do you think that Gabriella deserves to be left waiting for him if he's not even going to do anything?" Sharpay asked, sounding as real as possible. Taylor blinked her eyes hard.

Taylor was beginning to believe that Sharpay may be right. Troy was leading Gabriella on. Taylor knew that if Troy liked Gabriella so much, they would already be together already? Suddenly a terrifying thought entered her mind; what if the jock stereotype Taylor had and Troy is a player; on and off the court? What if Troy was a John Tucker? Troy was trying to pulverize Gabriella's heart and has true feelings for someone else? Oh god, was Sharpay right?!

"Sharpay, I swear to god if you are lying about any of what you have just told me, I will personally find you and I will rip every single strand of your golden blonde hair out, one by one." Taylor told Sharpay sternly, being very serious that if Sharpay does anything to hurt Gabriella, she will hurt her in return. Sharpay nodded her head, using her best acting skills to not only fool Taylor, but also because she was scared of Taylor's threat.

"What makes you think I'm kidding? Troy and I had a make out fest at a party that we went to and he did the same thing with a whole bunch of other girls. I didn't say anything because I knew that Gabriella would be crushed. I didn't want to do that to her." Sharpay told Taylor, shocking herself with how good she was.

"And I'm guessing that Troy hasn't told Chad about any of this either right?" Taylor asked pointing at Chad in the distance. Sharpay shook her head.

"I'm guessing not. I mean if he's your boyfriend and you tell each other everything, then I would think that he would have told you." Sharpay said quickly. Taylor looked down at Gabriella who was still sleeping on her lap and was suddenly worried.

"Do you think we should tell Gabriella?" Taylor asked, fearing that the news would hurt her best friend. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, still very shocked at how easily she fooled Taylor.

"We'll tell her when the time is right." Sharpay told her. Taylor nodded her head as Sharpay stood up, brushing all the sand off her.

"Well, I'm going to go see what Ryan is doing…just keep her warm and give her a few cough drops if she needs them when she wakes up…oh and don't tell her what I just told you…she doesn't need to worry." Sharpay said as Taylor nodded her head. Sharpay smiled and walked away, leaving Taylor worried. Taylor looked at Gabriella and sighed loudly. Taylor didn't know how she would be able to talk to Troy without screaming at him for hurting Gabriella like he did, without her knowing.

Sharpay walked over and she stood over her brother and watched the three guys fixing their cell phones. She looked at Troy and she made sure she didn't blush. Troy looked so smart and handsome trying to fix his phone. Sharpay loved that he had the leader reputation; he got to boss people around and reminded him of her a little bit. Sharpay liked to boss people around and made sure everyone knew it. In other words, that was another reason why she was better for him than Gabriella; they could boss each other around and not mind it at all.

"Hey guys…you guys getting any signals?" Sharpay asked casually. Chad looked up from his cell phone and shook his head.

"There hasn't been a single signal…I think the water and sand just screwed up our chances of calling for help." Chad said, looking back at his cell phone. Sharpay nodded her head and she tapped her twin brother on the head.

"Ryan, come with me, I'm going to go check if there is any more blankets for Gabriella in the lifeboat." Sharpay said giving Ryan the signal that she wanted to talk to him. As Ryan began to get up, Troy looked at Sharpay with great concern in his eyes.

"How is she? Has she been okay?" Troy asked, clearly still worrying about Gabriella. Sharpay nodded her head, staring at him right in the eye.

"She's been sleeping the whole time. Maybe after another nap and a few more cough drops, she'll good to go." Sharpay said as she and Ryan began to walk further away from the two other guys.

Sharpay and Ryan ran to the lifeboat and bent down behind the lifeboat and they stared at each other in the eye. Sharpay wasn't the only one that was up to no good. Ryan was also up to some tricks of his own. Like Sharpay was obsessed over Troy, Ryan was obsessed with Gabriella. The two twins were both scheming to get them to be their soul mate. But in order to do that, they would both have to do it the evil Evans way; play a few tricks.

"I got Taylor on my side…what about you?" Sharpay whispered, having that legendary evil look in her eyes. Ryan nodded his head with a smirk.

"I got Troy feeling bad and Chad is starting to think through who would be best for Gabriella." Ryan said, showing his true evil side.

Ryan had a secret crush on Gabriella for a really long time now. Ever since he heard Gabriella and Troy sing 'breaking free' for her audition, he was instantly captivated by her beautiful voice and soon saw her true potential. He knew that if she didn't have a crush on Troy, he would've asked her out by now. Maybe they would still be dating. But there was one problem; Troy. Ryan needed to get Troy out of the picture so he could make a move on her. After telling Sharpay that he liked Gabriella, Sharpay and he had been making many plans to make Gabriella and Troy hate each other.

"That's good…okay all we need to do now is to make them really hate each other. I've already worked my magic, now its time for you to do your part Ryan." Sharpay said seriously, staring him straight in the eye. Ryan blinked, in an uneasy worry.

"Do…do you mean that I…?" Ryan started to say, before Sharpay interrupted him.

"Yes I do mean that Ryan. I already told Taylor my lie, so now its time for the next phase in the plan. Do you want to be with Gabriella?"

"Yeah I have for a very long time." Ryan said humbly. Sharpay raised her eyebrows and smirked deviously.

"Well you're going to have to play my games now…do it now, or miss your shot with Gabriella." Sharpay said, letting Ryan know how serious she was. Ryan bit his lip nervously and he let out a sigh.

"Okay…I'll do it when the time is right and when I've got Gabriella alone." Ryan informed smartly. Sharpay rolled her eyes at her twin brother.

"Ryan, I don't care when you do it. Just do it. God, do you have to be so technical about everything?!" Sharpay snapped as she got up from the sand and went for a walk around the island. Not long after, Ryan walked back to where Troy and Chad were finishing up their phones. Chad sighed, annoyed.

"Okay I guess we can say that our phones are screwed." Chad said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Troy sighed and did the very same thing.

"Yeah I think so too…well you guys can do whatever you want to do; I'm going to go see how Gabriella is." Troy said as he got up from the sand and walked over to the safe haven to see Gabriella.

As he walked over, he began to think of what Ryan had said to him. Why did Ryan get so protective about everything Troy said? Why was Troy even letting it bother him?! Ryan didn't know what he was doing; Ryan didn't know the responsibility that Troy had to have on his shoulders. Troy figured that maybe Ryan was just getting anxious that they were still stranded on the island and they couldn't get help. Little did Troy know; that wasn't the truth.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Troy asked Taylor casually, standing in front of them. Taylor didn't look at Troy. Taylor didn't want to look at Troy without bursting with anger.

"Good." Taylor said quickly, but easily let Troy she was angered. Troy blinked hard. Was it just him, or was everyone getting angry?

"Here, I'll take her; you and Chad can spend some alone time, if you know what I mean." Troy said with a playful wink. Taylor looked up at Troy and was visibly angered.

"Oh stop it! God Troy, why are you so insensitive?!" Taylor snapped, getting up from the sand and storming off to Chad, leaving Gabriella in the sand. Troy watched as Taylor stormed off and was very dumbfounded.

Why was everyone getting so mad at him? What was he doing wrong? He was trying to keep everyone from freaking out and falling apart and everyone is giving him a hard time about it. Was it something he did? Was it something he said? If so, was it so bad? But if they were mad at him for something he said or did, wouldn't he have been aware of that too? Wouldn't he know if he had been a jerk to any of them?

As he began to think of what he did wrong, he heard a groan from the ground. It was Gabriella. He looked down at her and saw that she was still pale. Troy bent down on his knees and he put her on his lap and her eyes began to open slowly, looking directly into his sapphire eyes. Gabriella knew that she was still sick; she felt gross and ill at ease. But she didn't feel as bad as before. As she stared into Troy's eyes, she let a weak smile grow on her face.

"Hey." She said just above a whisper. Troy smiled weakly. At least Gabriella wasn't mad at him.

"Hey…how you feeling?" Troy asked casually. Gabriella coughed lightly and clung to her blanket tighter.

"A little bit better than before." Gabriella said truthfully. Troy nodded with a smile and he picked her up like a baby.

"Come on, I'll get you to the safe haven and we can talk for a bit if you want. Or you can go back to sleep if you want." Troy told her, trying to get his mind off of why Taylor and Ryan exploded at him. Gabriella smiled and nodded weakly.

"I think I'll talk and then sleep." Gabriella said weakly. Troy nodded his head and Troy carried her back to the safe haven and he rested her down on the ground and he rested down beside her and they were both on their sides just staring into each other's eyes. Troy smiled at the sight of the ring he gave her.

"The ring looks good on you." Troy whispered, noticing that Gabriella's eyes were slowly closing. She smiled, her eyes closed completely.

"Thank you…the chain looks good on you Troy." She said just above a whisper before falling back asleep. Troy saw that she was back asleep and he put a hand on her forehead and began to stroke it gently. Why was her skin so smooth and soft? Troy smiled and let out a yawn. It was right then, he realized how tired he really was. He moved in a smidgen closer to Gabriella and he too fell asleep.

Even though he felt perfectly content sleeping, he didn't know that there would be a few other problems heading his and Gabriella's way.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay so 5 or more reviews for an update! And also requests are always appreciated…thanks I love you guys!**_


	9. Chad and Taylor's Concerns

**Chad and Taylor's Concerns**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys! How are you all? Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been pretty busy with school and singing…anyway here is the newest chapter! And I know that many of you are wondering when everyone will stop believing Sharpay and Ryan…well it may take a while…just kept reading and reviewing and you'll find out soon enough! Ha-ha I'm very evil…**

**Chapter Summary: ****Fearing that they may not actually be right for each other, Chad and Taylor tell each other their theories and who they think may be right for them.**

* * *

Taylor sat down in the sand beside Chad and they both smiled weakly at each other. They were both not only worried about not getting off the island, but they were also worried about everything that was happening with the Evans twins and Troy and Gabriella. Though no words were being spoken between the couple, Taylor and Chad both knew that the other was worried that Troy and Gabriella may end up hurting themselves by being so close to each other.

"So…you didn't get a signal?" Taylor asked, referring to Chad's cell phone. Chad looked at his dead cell phone and he nodded his head with an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah all the water and sand ruined it. I don't think my dad's going to be happy when he hears that I'm going to need another cell phone." Chad said, remembering the three other times that his dad had to buy him a cell phone. Taylor laughed and stared into her boyfriend's eyes and took hold of his hand.

"If we make it off this island, I think that'll be the least of your dad's worries." Taylor said merrily, leaning in and kissing Chad. After a few moments of kissing, they both let go of each others lips and went back to staring at each other.

Taylor and Chad were at a very deep point in their relationship. It was obvious; they were beginning to read each other's minds. They both knew that something was happening with the whole Sharpay and Ryan issue. They both knew Ryan and Sharpay's tricks all too well by then. But this time, they weren't too sure that they were playing tricks.

"Taylor…has Sharpay told you anything…about Troy and Gabriella?" Chad asked, looking Taylor straight in the eye.

Taylor sighed heavily. Sharpay in fact did tell her something about Troy. Troy was a player. He went to a party and made out with Sharpay and dozens of other girls. He didn't tell Gabriella about it. Sharpay didn't tell Gabriella about it. Someone would have to tell her? But should Taylor first tell Chad about it? Of course! Chad would know if Troy went to a party and made out with all the girls there. Chad of all people would know.

"Sharpay did tell me something." Taylor said sternly. Chad blinked hard and looked at his girlfriend right in the eye.

"What did she tell you?" Chad asked, curious as to what she had told Taylor.

"Taylor told me that Troy and she went to a party and they had a make out session and Troy made out with a bunch of other girls." Taylor told Chad quickly, who was just staring at Taylor in shock.

"Sharpay told you that?" Chad asked; making sure he wasn't hearing things. Biting her lip nervously, Taylor nodded her head.

"Yeah those exact words…I want to know if there's any truth to that." Taylor said, staring Chad in the eye.

Chad blinked hard. Should he tell Taylor? Should he tell Taylor what he knew? Would Taylor be mad at him for it? Or would it be a good thing to finally get it off his chest? Considering that she was his girlfriend, he figured it would be best to tell her; she hid nothing from him and he didn't want to hide anything from her. With a sigh, Chad finally told her.

"There was this party that was about two months ago. It was a party that the cheerleaders and the basketball team had after a big game we had. You know Rachel, the head of the cheerleaders? The one that's good friends with Sharpay?" Taylor nodded her head. She wished she didn't know Rachel; the pin-thin blonde who cares more about being perfect than passing her grades.

"Unfortunately yeah…what about her?"

"She was the one who invited everyone to her house for an after-game party." Chad said. Taylor's eyes widened.

"But don't all the cheerleaders hate each other? And didn't Troy date two of them?" Taylor asked, trying to make sure that this was all logical. Chad nodded his head.

"Yeah, but with these cheerleaders, they invite each other to parties so they can start some drama and even though they hate each other because of Troy, they still think he's…hot as they put it. Anyway, I was going to go, but because I failed an exam, my parents grounded me so I didn't go. Troy went though." Chad said, pausing and staring at Taylor. Taylor didn't know if she wanted Chad to keep telling her anymore.

"What happened? What did Troy do?" Taylor asked, afraid to find out the answer. Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…the next day I asked him how the party was. Troy just started to laugh and smile saying that it was an awesome party and that I should've been there. When I asked him why it was an awesome party, he just said it was awesome. He didn't give me any details as to why it was awesome. I don't know if he was making out with anyone or he and the rest of the team had a dance-off. I don't even know who else was there! He just never told me. But you don't think it was because of that do you?" Chad asked, beginning to think through the situation.

Troy would tell Chad anything. He would tell him if there was a make out session or a dance-off. But Chad knew that Troy may not tell him that he got into a make out session because of Gabriella. Chad for sure would've told Gabriella. And Troy would know that. But if Troy cared about Gabriella so much, why would he do that to her, if he even did? Why would he practically give his heart to her if he was going to screw around with other girls and Sharpay? Was Sharpay even there!? And why wouldn't she tell anyone?!

"Do you think that Sharpay is telling the truth?" Chad asked, afraid to face the reality that Troy may have secretly hurt Gabriella. Taylor bit her lip as she thought and then she nodded her head slowly.

"As much as I don't want Sharpay to be right, I do think that she is telling the truth." Taylor said with regretful honesty. Chad blinked hard. He never thought he'd see the day where Taylor agreed with something that Sharpay said. Especially about something so serious!

"Why do you believe her?" Chad asked curiously. Taylor looked down at the sand and then back into Chad's eyes. She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Because think about it. If Troy loves Gabriella so much, why is he making her wait? Why is he leading her on? Because he's not going to do anything! He's not ever going to make a move on her! He can't handle commitment and he is a player! Sharpay may be up to tricks, but based on where I see things, she may actually be telling the truth. It all adds up to well. You get what I'm saying?" Taylor asked as she looked her boyfriend in the eye. Chad had his thinking face on. He was thinking what Taylor said through.

Troy was Chad's best friend. They had been through everything together. They were brothers. Chad didn't know who to believe. He knew that maybe Troy hurt Gabriella behind her back, but he didn't know all the facts yet. For all he knew, Sharpay made the whole thing up and Troy really just had a good time with the rest of the team at a totally innocent party. But then again, he still didn't know the facts and maybe Troy didn't hurt Gabriella. Gabriella had grown to be Chad's sister. She never did anything wrong. It wasn't right that she had to get hurt.

"You know, it's strange because I think she's telling to truth, too. And there's something I want to tell you to." Chad said seriously. Taylor shifted nervously and looked Chad straight in the eye without blinking.

"What do you want to tell me?" Taylor asked, terrified to know the answer. Chad bit his lip uncertain. How was he going to tell her this? He didn't know that facts for this one either. But he figured he would just give it a shot.

"I think that Ryan likes Gabriella." Chad blurted out quickly. Taylor gasped and let her eyes widen. Ryan Evans like Gabriella Montez?! That was absurd! Maybe even more absurd than her believing Sharpay over Troy.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, did you say that Ryan has a crush on Gabriella?! He actually likes her as more than a friend?!" Taylor exclaimed, trying to keep herself from screaming. Chad bit his lip harder and he shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know but he's sure dropping hints that he does. Like while Troy, Ryan and I were trying to get a signal, Troy simply implied that if Gabriella's pneumonia doesn't get better, she could die. And Ryan exploded. He was actually purely angered. He kept saying stuff like because he's captain of the basketball team he has to be in charge and no one wants him to be and he said that Troy should stop making everything into a big deal and to stop talking about Gabriella like she was dead already. I don't know about you, but it seems to me like he likes her." Chad said telling Taylor every single detail about the huge spat with Troy and Ryan.

Taylor began to think things through. Who was better for whom? If everything was true, she would've thought that Troy and Sharpay were right for each other and Ryan and Gabriella were right for each other. She didn't want to think it, but it seemed like the more right thing for both of them. Once she began to think about it, it was right. It was like it was meant to happen. It took her a few moments to agree with herself, but she finally came to terms with it.

"I think that maybe they should get together." Taylor said simply and effectively. Chad blinked hard. Did Taylor say what he thought he heard her say?

"Are you talking sarcasm or are you being serious?" Chad asked, still thinking that she was trying to trick him. Taylor nodded, with a regretful look on her face.

"I'm being serious. Because think about it, if this whole thing is true, they may actually be right for each other. Troy is clearly not a commitment guy and appears to have a thing for blondes. Sharpay is blonde and goes for jocks that are single and wear David Beckham cologne." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"David Beckham cologne?" Chad asked, not understanding what she meant. Taylor shook her head. _Chad, you are so stupid at times._

"Long story…and Troy is everything that Gabriella doesn't need. She doesn't need a non commitment kind of guy who will break her heart and Troy doesn't need a girl who is committed who will always be calling him to make sure he isn't screwing around on her. And to be honest, Troy's pushing her away and I think Gabriella feels herself slowly pulling away. And Ryan is probably a more 'stick by you' kind of guy. Also, based on this little…unwanted escapade of ours, he has been talking to her and not pushing her away like Troy has been doing." Taylor pointed out, wishing that it wasn't true either.

Chad thought for a moment. Was Taylor right? Or for the first time in her whole life, was she actually wrong about this? Chad didn't know what side to chose. He and Troy were like brothers, but Gabriella was like his sister. How was he going to break the family bond that they all shared? He didn't want to start a riot with everyone and yet he didn't want to keep his opinions stored up inside.

"I don't think so." Chad said gallantly. Taylor blinked hard.

"Why don't you think so?" Taylor asked curiously. Chad looked in girlfriend's eyes and had a strong look in his eyes.

"Troy and Gabriella bring out the best in each other. Sharpay and Ryan could never do that for them. Also, maybe we're taking this in a whole different direction. Maybe there isn't a problem and we're just going crazy because we're stuck on an island with no computers or anything." Chad said, really surprising Taylor at how much thought he had put into this.

"Do you think we should still express our concern to them anyway?" Taylor asked, wanting to be safe. Chad shrugged his shoulders and gave a small nod.

"Yeah we'll still talk to them…but let's not bring up our theories; they may get the wrong idea." Chad said as he kissed Taylor on the cheek and they both got up from the sand and brushed the sand off their clothes.

The couple walked over to their safe haven and saw that Gabriella and Troy were both asleep. Gabriella's blanket was wrapped over her, but it also covered Troy's body. Troy's body was very close to Gabriella's and his arm was thrown over her petite body. The couple both assumed that he either _really_ has a secret crush on Gabriella, or he wanted to keep her warm. Taylor and Chad stood over them and watched them as they both slept.

Here they were, looking so lovey-dovey and yet, they may have trouble coming their way. Sooner or later, Troy would have to confess whether he made out with Sharpay and a dozen of other girls and if so, Gabriella would have to learn the truth. Also, they would also have to learn if Sharpay and Ryan were up to tricks or not. And if they were, they'd have to find out why they would hurt Gabriella and Troy like that. Either way, they would all have to find out something.

Taylor bent down on her knee and she gently lifted Troy's arm that was sprung across Gabriella's body and she placed it down by his side. She figured that maybe Troy should learn to not do that to someone who isn't his girlfriend. Taylor gently moved Gabriella away from Troy, trying to get Gabriella away from Troy so that Taylor didn't get the wrong idea in her head.

Seeing now that they were both still asleep and apart, Taylor got up from the ground and they began to walk back down to the shore, noticing that there had been a change of wind. It was suddenly a lot colder and the water began to get slightly more waves and grew a bit choppier. The couple both looked up at the sky and saw that the skies grew grey. Chad and Taylor felt an instant shiver tingle down their spines and they cuddled close together and sat down under a single tree.

The weather was the least of their problems though. They were still very concerned about Troy and Gabriella. Was Troy really right for Gabriella? Or was he better off with Sharpay? And did Ryan really like Gabriella as more than a friend? If so, would Gabriella think that he was made for her more than Troy? Taylor and Troy were left to wonder these questions, not knowing of the plotting schemes of Ryan and Sharpay.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay you guys know the rules, 5 or more reviews for an update! Thanks guys! And ideas are always appreciated! Thanks guys!**_


	10. Someone To Lean On

**Someone to Lean On**

**Author's note: ****Hey all! Here is the newest chapter…I expect five or more reviews…don't disappoint me!**

**Chapter summary: ****After deep conversations with Chad and Taylor, Troy and Gabriella slowly feel each other pulling away from each other and its hurting Gabriella. Who will be there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on?**

* * *

Gabriella shifted as she began to awaken. She never knew that being so sick meant that she would be so tired. Her eyes fully opened and she looked around to see where everyone was. She could see Chad and Taylor sitting under a tree, she didn't know where Ryan and Sharpay were, but she knew that Troy was sleeping right beside her. Gabriella looked over at him and she blushed at how attractive he looked when he slept.

To her, he looked like a Greek god. The way he slept and the way his perfect face was sculpted made him look very attractive. Gabriella just had to blush. It was just the simple things that Troy did that made her blush. Gabriella rested back down and she stared at her father's chain that was around Troy's neck. She smiled seeing it as a sign of his growing affection for her. Maybe this would mean that something would happen. She knew that maybe things wouldn't happen, but it never hurt her to dream.

Gabriella extended out a hand and took hold of the 'T' charm that was on the chain. Gabriella stared at the 'T' and she began to think of all the memories of her father. She was always told that she looked like her mother, but what people didn't know was that Gabriella and her father had the same personality. She was shy, intelligent just like her father. Not many people could see that. She loved her mother, without a doubt but she wanted people to know how much she was like her father. But because he was gone, not many people would realize that.

Gabriella let go of the 'T' and she slowly got up from the safe haven and she wrapped the blanket around her and walked out. When she walked out, she felt that the weather was a bit cooler now. Maybe it was just the weather or maybe it was just because she had pneumonia. Whichever way, she was bitterly cold. Gabriella slowly made her way down to the shoreline and she dropped her blanket and she began to wash her face with the water. The cold water instantly refreshed Gabriella and she let out a sigh of relief. She guessed being so sick really made water refresh herself.

As Gabriella washed her face gently and slowly, Troy began to awaken as well. His eyes slowly opened and he saw that he was alone in the safe haven. Where did Gabriella go? Troy sat up quickly and saw that she was washing her face at the shoreline. Troy smiled as he watched her wash her face. The simplest things that she does like washing her face or brushing her hair made him think that she was the most attractive woman he had ever met.

As Troy continued to stare, he got out of the safe haven and was attempting to walk over and see her. He wanted to just be near her and talk to her about things he could never do with anyone else. He could talk to her about his personal life, the world and anything that was on his mind and Gabriella would listen to him. He truly respected that and always liked a girl who he could talk to. He loved talking to Gabriella, then look at his watch and realize that they had been talking for hours.

Troy began to slowly walk down to the shore, when he saw someone running towards him from the corner of his eye. It was Chad. Troy turned to him and saw that Taylor was running down to Gabriella. Troy did want to talk to Chad, but he was also a bit disappointed; he just wanted to have some alone time with Gabriella. Troy smiled and waved at Chad.

"Hey." Troy said casually. Chad waved back at Troy casually.

"Hey man…you have a good sleep?" Chad asked. Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah…so what are you up to?" Troy asked trying to start up a conversation. Chad shrugged his shoulders and hid his worries. He had to tell Troy to give Gabriella her space and how he was treating her.

"Nothing…hey man I really got to talk to you about something." Chad began nervously. Troy nodded his head and looked at Chad sternly. Troy had a bad feeling about the conversation that they were about to have.

"What is it?" Troy asked, fearful of what Chad would say. Chad bit his lip and looked Troy right in the eye.

"It's about you…and Gabriella." Chad said solemnly. Hearing Gabriella's name made Troy nervous.

"What about Gabriella? What is it about us?" Troy asked, trying not to let Chad know that he was freaked out and was afraid to hear what he would say. Chad sighed quietly. How was he going to tell him this nicely?

"Troy, I think you should stop clinging to Gabriella." Chad said quickly. Troy blinked hard. Did Chad just say he should stop being with Gabriella? Chad would normally encourage Troy to be with Gabriella; Chad always bugged him about making a move on Gabriella. Why was Chad suddenly telling him to ditch Gabriella?

"What?" That was all Troy could say. He was too shocked. Chad sighed again and looked Troy straight in the eye.

"Troy, I think that you should give her space. I mean, I think she's getting too attached." Chad began to explain. Troy blinked angrily. Why was Chad acting like this suddenly?

"Why are you telling me this? Before you used to lecture me into making a move on her and now that I'm making so many efforts into making a move on her, you're telling me not to be near her?! Why are you telling me this Chad?! Is there something that you're not telling me?!" Troy demanded angrily. Chad bit his lip and saw how genuinely angered Troy was and thought it would be best to tell him…part of the truth.

"Troy, as much as I hate to admit this but I think maybe Ryan was right with what he said before. I think that you're taking this leader role a little too seriously. And I know that you want us to get off this island as soon as possible, but you're pushing Gabriella away. You're even letting Sharpay drag you away!" Chad informed Troy.

Troy blinked uneasily. So everyone was thinking that. It wasn't just Ryan. He knew he was being very serious about it all, but he didn't think he was pushing Gabriella away. Was that why Gabriella was becoming so weary of him? Was that Gabriella was becoming to befriend Sharpay and Ryan rather than talking to Troy about the world and why she was so worried about her mom? Heck, Gabriella still hasn't told Troy about her mom! It all seemed to add up; Sharpay was dragging Troy away from Gabriella and was getting all these lies in Gabriella's head about him and he wasn't being very open to her about a conversation. Troy realized it himself; he was pushing her away when he didn't want to.

"I'm pushing her away." Troy said simply, but in shock. Chad nodded his head, glad to see that Troy realized that he was pushing her away.

"Yeah you have…and I think that maybe you should stop thinking of ways to get off this island so you can pay attention to her." Chad said, hoping that maybe it would be a sign if he cared about Gabriella or Sharpay. Troy thought for a moment and regretfully he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that Chad." Troy said, his words hitting Chad right in the face. Chad couldn't believe that Troy just picked responsibilities over Gabriella.

"What do you don't think you can do that?!" Chad demanded angrily. Troy sighed loudly. It sounded just as absurd to him as it did to Chad.

"I'm in charge here. It's my responsibility to get us off this island." Troy said acutely.

"And what about Gabriella?! You're just going to leave Gabriella hanging thinking that you're going to make a move on her? How do you think she's going to feel about this?!" Chad half screamed at Troy. Troy stared at his best friend sternly, not showing any emotion in his face.

"If that's what it takes to get off this island and just go back to reality than yes! She'll understand. She understands all my decisions and I'm sure she won't mind." Troy said, trying to maintain his anger at an appropriate level. Chad stared at Troy, unable to take in how much of a jerk Troy was being.

"Don't you think that you've made her wait enough?! Don't you think that she was patient enough for you? If you make her wait even more, she's going to move on to another guy!" Chad warned Troy. Troy stared at Chad and began to turn away.

"Well then that'll be my problem…I can get through it." Troy said simply and effectively as he walked away from Chad back to the campsite. Chad bit his lip hard and he went for a walk to let go of his anger. He couldn't believe how Troy could pick something over Gabriella. This lead to Chad's conclusion; he cared about Sharpay, not Gabriella.

_**Meanwhile with Gabriella and Taylor…**_

While Chad was talking to Troy, Taylor was checking up on Gabriella's health and she found that Gabriella was getting a little bit better but she still had pneumonia. Only she had gotten a bit better. As they talked about Gabriella's health and how cold it was they could hear Chad and Troy arguing about something, but it sounded unclear. Gabriella didn't know what they were arguing about, but Taylor had a good sense as to what they were arguing about. They were both arguing about Troy's commitment to Gabriella; as a friend and about their budding romance. Gabriella looked at Taylor, with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you think that they're arguing about?" Gabriella asked. Taylor stared at them and watched Troy and Chad both walk in different directions. It must have been pretty bad.

"Normal jock talks…whoever the better basketball player is." Taylor lied, not wanting to tell Gabriella what Chad was really talking to Troy about. Gabriella laughed to herself.

"That seems like crazy Chad and Troy talk." Gabriella said with sweet admiration. Taylor looked at Gabriella when she said that and she knew that she would have to talk to her about Troy now; Gabriella was already falling in too deep.

"Gabriella, I have to talk to you about something." Taylor told her solemnly. Gabriella turned to her best friend and had a smile on her face.

"Okay talk to me." Gabriella said, being her usual happy self. Taylor sighed sadly. Seeing Gabriella look so happy made it harder for Taylor to tell her about her problems with Troy.

"Gabriella…I don't think that Troy is right for you." Taylor started out, afraid to go further. Gabriella blinked with shock. Did Taylor just say what Gabriella thought she said?

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly, what?" Gabriella asked, shock taking over her whole voice. Taylor looked Gabriella straight in the eye and looked very serious.

"Gabriella, I love Troy like a brother but I love you like a sister and I'm going to be very honest with you about all this. Haven't you noticed that Troy has been pushing you away? Haven't you noticed that he has been choosing Sharpay over you? Come on, that can't be a sign of affection Gabriella." Taylor stated, showing great concern in her eyes for her best friend.

Gabriella stared at Taylor, not knowing whether she should be hurt or angry. Taylor was her best friend; she thought that Taylor would respect her feelings for Troy even if he was a 'lunkhead basketball player' as Taylor would put it. But she was dating one too…why couldn't Gabriella? Sure, Troy was kind of giving her the cold shoulder, but it wasn't like he told her to get lost or anything. And why would Taylor keep tabs on what is a sign of affection?

"Taylor, I know that you're like my sister, but please don't worry about me. Troy isn't pushing me away. He's just stressed. He was even stressed before we went on this trip! And Sharpay is just trying to get attention and I'm sure that what's going on between them means nothing. And despite what you may think, I think that Troy and I are great for each other. Look at everything we've been through." Gabriella said, trying to get it through Taylor's head that she was meant to be with Troy. Taylor crossed her arms across her chest and looked Gabriella in the eye. As much as she wanted Gabriella to be happy, she also wanted what was right for her.

"Everything you guys have been through is in the past! Not the now, not the future in the past! The future holds so much more and it's never what you want! Maybe Troy wants a different future than you! Maybe he wants to just be friends with you and go with someone else, maybe he doesn't but you can't expect him to have the same expectations as you! Gabriella, he may have a past that you don't know about and it will come back to haunt both of you! You're going to get hurt if you cling to him too much!" Taylor warned protectively.

Gabriella just stared at Taylor with no emotion. Part of Gabriella wanted to believe her. She knew that Troy was really hanging with Sharpay more than she and that Troy may have different expectations than she. And Gabriella knew that maybe she was clinging to him too much. Maybe it she should distance herself a little bit more from her. But then again, part of her didn't want to believe Taylor. She knew that Troy would never try to hurt her. She knew that Troy didn't choose to always be with Sharpay; Sharpay always forced him to. Gabriella knew that she and Troy could make things work no matter what the situation was. Gabriella didn't need Taylor to tell her that she and Troy were starting things too soon.

"Taylor, I know that you care about me, but I think I can handle myself when it comes to my decisions with Troy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see Troy." Gabriella quipped as she turned away from Taylor, picked up her blanket and walked towards the campsite where Troy was vigorously trying to fix his cell phone.

Gabriella sat down beside Troy and watched him as he struggled to fix his phone. Gabriella noticed that when she sat down beside him, he didn't look up from his phone and say hi to her like he always did. He just continued to look down at his phone and was trying to get out the rest of the sand and was repeatedly trying to press the buttons on his phone, as if he were trying to call someone. Gabriella bit her lip uncomfortably. Suddenly, now she felt awkward.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said casually and happily, hoping to lighten the mood. Troy didn't look up; he just kept trying to fix his phone.

"Hello." Troy mumbled. Gabriella bit her lip again and she sighed quietly to herself. Maybe Troy was pushing her away a little more than she had told Taylor. Gabriella shifted her position and looked at Troy.

"So you're fixing your phone?" Gabriella asked, hoping to start a conversation with him. But Troy still avoided her eyes.

"Mhm." Was all that Gabriella heard from Troy. Gabriella bit her lip harder. Why was Troy being so rude to her all of a sudden?

"You know, maybe you shouldn't keep on pressing the buttons like that. My mom says that…" Gabriella couldn't even finish before Troy interrupted her by turning to face her and having a mix of anger and frustration in his eyes and face.

"I don't care about your mom right now! I don't know if you really notice or care, but I'm trying to fix my phone so we can call for help! But you're distracting me! Please just leave me alone so I can get some work done!" Troy told her angrily. Troy looked into her eyes and saw how hurt they were. Troy didn't want to look in those hurt eyes anymore so he turned away and got back to his phone.

Gabriella just sat there and let silent tears stroll down her cheeks. Did Troy just tell her to leave? Did Troy drop hints that she didn't care that he was trying to get them off the island? Worse, did Troy just say that he didn't care about her mom? Did he even know what her mother was going through?! Wait, of course he didn't; he was too busy trying to solve everyone else's problems to even think that she had problems of her own.

As more tears were falling down Gabriella's cheeks, she began to realize that her breathing was becoming heavier and heavier and that it was probably 'distracting' Troy and he would snap at her again. Gabriella couldn't hold it anymore; she began to choke on her tears. At the beginning of her sobs, Gabriella quickly stood up and she ran away from the campsite, choking on her tears. Gabriella ignored Troy's calls for her to come back and she kept running and then ran into the forest that was behind their campsite, where no one could see her.

Gabriella ran into the middle of the forest and she fell to her knees and cried to herself, letting the largeness of the trees belittle her. She didn't want to feel good, she didn't want to feel bad…she just wanted to feel alone. She wanted to know that no one, especially Troy, would be there to antagonize her about being so sensitive and taking everything to heart. She just wanted to be alone so she could cry and enjoy the pain and pleasure of being alone.

Gabriella brought her knees up to her chest and she clung to her knees and let more tears fall down her cheeks. She knew that Troy was stressed about being stranded and being cut off from everything they need to survive, but that didn't mean he had to tell her to get lost and say that he didn't care about her mother. She knew that he didn't know what was wrong with her mother, but he could've gotten a sense when she was trying to tell him on the cruise ship. Maybe everything that Taylor was trying to tell her before was finally coming through to her.

Gabriella let her head fall down and let more hot tears fall from her eyes. As she continued to cry, she heard foot steps coming from behind her. Gabriella froze and stopped crying for a moment. _Please god, don't let that be Troy, _Gabriella thought to herself hearing to footsteps stop walking and then moving in again. If it was Troy, Gabriella wasn't going to give in to his charm like she always did and forgive him so easily. She would just run off and ignore him again.

"Troy, if that's you, please go away. I don't want to talk to you right now." Gabriella said refraining from sobbing all over again. There were no sudden movements. It made Gabriella begin to wonder if there was even anyone there in the first place.

"Would you want to talk to me?" A familiar voice asked. Gabriella froze. It wasn't Troy; it was Ryan. Gabriella turned and saw Ryan standing right there by himself, watching her cry from behind. Gabriella wiped away her tears and forced a smile.

"Hey Ryan…yeah of course I'll talk to you; you're pretty much the only person I would want to talk to." Gabriella told him honestly, letting out a few light whimpers. Ryan slowly walked over to her and he sat beside her and stared at her tearstained cheeks.

"So…what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ryan told her comfortingly, knowing that if he played the sweet card, Gabriella would go weak in the knees for him. Gabriella wiped away a few more tears and looked Ryan in the eye.

"Troy was trying to fix his phone. I sat beside him and I was trying to tell him something that my mom told me about fixing phones…and he snapped at me. He told me that he didn't care about my mom and that I was distracting him from getting work done and…and…he told me to leave him alone." Gabriella finished off with tears pouring down her cheeks. Gabriella cried into her hands and felt Ryan wrap his arm around her comfortingly.

Ryan knew that what was happening with Gabriella and Troy was definitely going to help him hook up with Gabriella. And it was probably going to help Sharpay and Troy hook up as well. Ryan knew that there was still more to the plan to do, and he knew that comforting a girl when she was sad would definitely get her to look his way. Ryan put on his acting face and looked at her with fake-almost-real worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gabriella…you can always talk to me about anything Gabriella. I won't tell you to go away like Troy. And I've personally never met your mother, but I'll bet she's a very sweet lady." Ryan told her, knowing that giving flattery to the parents of a crush always worked too. Gabriella let out an occasional whimper and she nodded her head.

"My mom is a very sweet woman…that's why my mom doesn't deserve what's happening to her." Gabriella said, choking on her tears. Ryan looked at her confused and concerned. What was happening with her mom?

"What doesn't your mom deserve?" Ryan asked with great concern in his voice. Gabriella continued to sob and she shook her head. Ryan tightened his grip around her and had a very comforting look in his eyes.

"Gabriella, you can trust me. I'm not going to tell anyone. And you can always lean on me when you need to talk." Ryan told her with compassion in his voice. Gabriella's sobs continued and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay…I'll tell you." Gabriella whispered. Ryan nodded his head and leaned in closer and Gabriella whispered what was wrong with her mom and Ryan looked at her, shocked and had true sympathy in his eyes. Gabriella bit her lip and Ryan hugged her tightly. Why was it easier for Gabriella to talk to Ryan than Troy these days?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Ha-ha cliffhanger! Am I evil or what?! Well if I don't get five or more reviews, don't expect to get all these questions answered! Also, requests are always nice to hear too! Thanks guys and have a good weekend!**_


	11. Troy Confronts Sharpay

**Troy Confronts Sharpay**

**Author's note: ****Hey again! I thought I'd be nice and update this chapter before I go to New York on Friday…so you guy better review this! Or don't expect another chapter! So enjoy!**

**Chapter summary: ****Troy is frustrated with what Chad had said to him before and how he treated Gabriella before, so he goes into the forest to go and find her…but comes across Sharpay. NO GOOD CAN COME FROM THIS!**

* * *

Troy kept trying to fix his cell phone and was beginning to get very frustrated and anxious. Not only because he couldn't get a signal on his cell phone, but because of all his personal problems. He was still very bothered by his confrontation with Chad and what a jerk he was to Gabriella. That was his main problem. He had never snapped at Gabriella like that before. He had never hurt anyone like that before. Knowing that Gabriella ran off crying into the forest, probably hating his guts made Troy feel so much worse.

Sighing loudly, Troy flipped his cell phone closed and he shoved it back into his pocket and he got up from the safe haven and he walked down to the shore where Chad and Taylor had reunited. Troy watched them in jealousy as Chad was giving Taylor a piggyback and were laughing like a happy couple. That should have been Troy and Gabriella. That should've been Troy and Gabriella laughing and being so affectionate with each other. But Troy had a pretty bad feeling that he had just screwed up his chances of that.

When he finally reached the shore, Chad and Taylor looked directly at Troy and they stopped laughing happily and just stared at Troy solemnly. Troy tightened his lips. He knew right then that; they were both pretty mad at him. And judging by how loud he was yelling at Gabriella, Taylor probably heard the whole thing and told Chad all about it, who was already upset at Troy. Troy waved at them awkwardly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hey you guys." Troy said awkwardly. Taylor and Chad didn't smile or wave back.

"Hello." They both mumbled at the same time. Troy nodded his head. _This is definitely going to be awkward, _Troy thought to himself.

"So…do you guys know where Gabriella ran off to?" Troy asked, hoping that they wouldn't mention the fact that he had yelled at Gabriella. Taylor crossed her arms across her chest and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to see her so badly? Do you want to yell at her again and tell her that you don't care about her mom again?" Taylor quipped angrily. Troy bit his lip uncomfortably. So much for them not mentioning it.

"Okay look, I know that I was way out of line and that I…" Troy began to say, but was then cut off by Chad.

"Out of line isn't even close Troy! Don't you know that her mom is sick?!" Chad nearly screamed. Troy blinked uneasily. Gabriella's mom was sick?

"Sick?" Troy asked confused. Taylor nodded her head with a serious stare in her eyes.

"Yes…her mom is sick. Her mom has leukemia." Taylor said simply yet effectively. Troy blinked uneasily and shocked.

Gabriella's mother had leukemia. That was why Gabriella was so worried and anxious lately. She was worrying about her mom. Everything made sense to him now. They must have been arguing about their schedules and who would be using the car because Mrs. Montez needed Gabriella free on days when Mrs. Montez needed to go to get her chemo. It all made sense! How did Troy not see it before? How could Troy not question Gabriella about it all? How could Troy say he didn't care about her mom?

"Oh my God…how could I be so stupid?" Troy asked himself, feeling awful about what he said to Gabriella before. Chad nodded his head, staring at Troy hard.

"You should feel stupid Troy. This is what Taylor and I have been saying to you all along. She's getting too attached to you. And you're pulling away every time she tries to get close to you. I know that you probably don't mean to do it, but you're hurting Gabriella." Chad told Troy harshly.

Troy didn't know if he should feel bad or if he should slap himself across the face and curse at himself. Why on earth did Troy pick responsibilities over Gabriella? Gabriella had so much going on at home and had plenty of other things she should worry about and Troy being a jerk to her shouldn't be one of them. Gabriella didn't deserve any of it. She was the most wonderful girl that Troy had ever known. Gabriella deserved to be treated like a queen; she deserved everything good in this world. She didn't deserve how Troy was treating her.

"Guys, I know I've hurt her but I didn't intend on hurting her. It's not like I woke up this morning and said 'okay I'm going to push her away and make her think that I hate her', no I didn't think that! Please I know that you both don't want me to get her to be too attached but I'm attached to her! And I want to be more than friends with her!" Troy exclaimed, trying to show them that he was serious about Gabriella. Taylor shook her head and stared at him sternly.

"Troy, just because you say that doesn't mean it. How do we know that you truly mean that about Gabriella…and not about Sharpay?" Taylor said slowly but effectively. Troy blinked uneasily. Him like Sharpay? Why was Taylor talking such crazy talk?!

"Sharpay? Okay where did that come from? Why would you think that I like her?" Troy asked, still very shocked that they would say that to him. Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know you tell us. Did something happen between you two…and dozens of other girls at a party that you went to two months ago?" Taylor asked him effectively. Troy blinked hard. Did she mean the after game party?

"I'm sorry, but I'm not following." Troy said, utterly confused. Chad rolled his eyes and looked at Troy in the eye.

"Troy, remember the party that you went to but I couldn't go because I was grounded?" Chad asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, Sharpay told us that she went to that party and you were making out with her and a dozen of other girls. Of course, we didn't want to believe her, but based on how much you have been talking to Sharpay over Gabriella and the fact that you wouldn't tell me why it was an 'awesome party' we think that we're going to believe her over you. But we need to hear it from you." Chad told Troy solemnly.

Troy blinked multiple times. Sharpay told them that? Sharpay told them that he made out with her and a bunch of other girls at that party? How dare she?! Did Sharpay have any limits? Did she know when to stop?! Troy didn't know how to react to this news; everything just seemed to be happening so fast. Troy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. How much stress did Troy have to encounter?

"She told you that?" Troy asked. Taylor nodded her head, staring at him harshly.

"Yes she did…and we want to know whether this is true…or not. So spill Bolton." Taylor demanded. Troy sighed and he nodded his head.

"She was at the party. I'm not going to deny that. We danced a bit but we did nothing after that. The only person that she was making out with was Zeke. Yes, Zeke finally got his wish…I don't think they went anywhere after that night…anyway I was clean I didn't make out with anyone! I think the only big thing that happened that entire night where I wasn't exactly a good guy…was getting drunk with Zeke and Jason and jumping off the roof into the pool. That's the thing I didn't want you to know Chad; I didn't want you to know I got drunk. Other than that, I haven't made out with anyone. I swear." Troy said, with true honesty in his voice.

Taylor and Chad just stared at him. He got drunk and jumped off the roof into the pool? That was crazy, even for Troy. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would get drunk and jump off a roof. But then again a lot of people were different when they got drunk. But why would Troy drink in the first place? Was Troy telling the truth? Or was he covering up the lie that he made out with someone?

"Okay Troy…we'll believe you." Chad muttered out. Taylor nodded her head and pointed to the forest.

"Last I saw, Gabriella ran in the woods. And so did Sharpay. So you may want to apologize to Gabriella and then talk to Sharpay about what she told us." Taylor said smartly as Troy began to turn away. He smiled and waved at them.

"Okay thanks you guys. I'll talk to you guys later." Troy said as he began to walk towards the forest. Little did he know, but he would later regret walking into the forest trying to find them.

_**Meanwhile with Ryan and Gabriella…**_

"So you're mom has been in chemo for two months?" Ryan asked, not believing how long Gabriella kept that secret to herself. Gabriella nodded her head, still feeling poignant about her mother.

"Yeah…it's been hard. But Taylor and Chad have been very supportive of me. So I guess I'm coping with it okay." Gabriella said modestly. Ryan looked at Gabriella and raised an eyebrow.

"Not Troy?" Ryan asked rudely. Gabriella shook her head and bit her lip.

"He doesn't even know. I never told him that my mom was sick. I either never found the right time to tell him or I was trying to tell him and someone always interrupted it." Gabriella said, hoping she gave Ryan a hint when he interrupted their moment in the water. Ryan nodded his head and went straight into his arranged plan with Sharpay.

"Or maybe there's another option there Gabriella." Ryan said abruptly. Gabriella looked at Ryan and looked at him bewildered.

"What's the other option Ryan?" Ryan sighed quietly and looked Gabriella right in the eye. He knew that this may hurt her a little bit, but he would do anything to make Gabriella his.

"Maybe Troy doesn't care about you." Ryan told her rudely and almost hurtfully. Gabriella blinked with hurt and confusion in her eyes. Troy not caring about her? Did Ryan really mean that or was he just joking?

"What?" That all Gabriella could say; she was too shocked. Ryan nodded his head maintaining a serious look in his eyes.

"It's true. He doesn't care about you. He never would care. Why do you think he's been pushing you away? Why he hasn't asked you about your mom? Why he's left you hanging? It's because he doesn't care! And doesn't that hurt to know, Gabriella? Wouldn't you want someone who isn't going to hurt you?" Ryan asked looking at her seriously.

Ryan's hand slowly made its way on top of Gabriella's petite manicured hand. Gabriella looked down at their hands uncomfortably. Why did Ryan put his hand on top of hers suddenly? Was it an accidental thing or did he know what he was doing and there's something behind everything that he was telling her? Ryan grabbed her hand and he lifted it up and stared at her in the eye.

"Someone…like me." Ryan said with a smirk and kissing the top of Gabriella's hand. Gabriella's eyes widened. Ryan was hitting her. And, in a way, was telling her to ditch Troy for him. Gabriella ripped her hand out of his hand and stood up angrily.

"Oh please! Is that what this is all about?! You're trying to hit on me!" Gabriella half screamed with anger. Ryan shrugged his shoulders, still maintaining a serious look in his eyes.

"Why not? I can see in your eyes that Troy is hurting you emotionally. Don't you want that to stop?" Ryan exclaimed. Gabriella shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest.

"How do I know he is even hurting me like that?! How do I know that you're not trying to mess with my head?!" Gabriella yelled angrily beginning to walk away.

"Gabriella, don't walk away! Just let me explain!" Ryan said as she walked away. Gabriella didn't turn back to look at him; she kept walking.

"I think you explained enough Ryan." Gabriella quipped angrily, trying to find her way out of the woods. She knew that she had to find Troy and talk to him.

_**Not far from where Gabriella was…**_

Troy continued to walk around the woods and find either Sharpay or Gabriella. He prayed he would find Gabriella first. He needed to apologize to her; to tell her he loved her. Then he would tell her everything that Sharpay had lied about so that they can both confront her about it. Then maybe everything would be okay after. Maybe Gabriella would realize that Troy wasn't pushing her away and that he would never hurt her if his life depended on it.

Troy looked around at the abundance of trees that surrounded him. Troy had been walking for a really long time. He didn't know where he was. For all he knew, he was walking around in circles for an hour. Troy sighed with frustration and walked forward and looked around at his surroundings again and saw trees, trees and more trees! He couldn't see Sharpay or Gabriella. He hoped that Taylor was telling the truth when she said that she saw them both walk in the forest.

"Troy! Hey!" A familiar voice came from behind Troy. It was Sharpay. Troy whirled around and found the dramatic blonde right there in front of him. Troy's lips tightened. Because he didn't find Gabriella first, he would have to confront Sharpay by himself, which he really didn't want to do.

"Hello." Troy said uncomfortably. Sharpay smiled superficially and moved in closer to Troy.

"So what brings you here into the forest Troy? Trying to find one of the seven dwarfs?" Sharpay asked with a laugh. Troy forced out a fake laugh. _Yeah I wish, _Troy thought to himself.

"No…I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Troy told her seriously. Sharpay nodded her head and looked him in the eye.

"Okay well you found me…so what do you want to talk about?" Sharpay asked looking him in the eye and raising both her eyebrows. Troy bit his lip nervously. Troy never knew that telling someone that he knew about their lies could be so intimidating; it freaked him out. Finally, with a sigh he blurted it out.

"Sharpay I know that you have been telling lies about you and me." Troy said quickly. Sharpay blinked in freight. How would he find out?! Chad and Taylor must have figured it out…she knew that telling a lie to Taylor the smart one wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world! Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sharpay said, playing dumb. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at her almost angrily.

"Sharpay, don't act stupid, you told them that I made out with you and a dozen of other girls at the after game party! You know that's not true because you made out with Zeke at that party! Why are you telling these lies?!" Troy demanded angrily.

Sharpay looked him in the eye when a hue of blue in the tree behind Troy caught her eye; it was the fabric of Gabriella's halter top. Sharpay figured it was time to do what she was great at; make drama. Sharpay grabbed both of Troy's hands and had a very flirtatious look in her eyes, as if she had been looking into his eyes like that for a very long time.

"Oh Troy, I'm so glad that you still remember that night when we had our first kiss and our first date. I thought that you would forget; boy did you prove me wrong." Sharpay said in her actress voice. Troy blinked in confusion.

"What did we…?" Troy was cut off by Sharpay wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Gabriella stood behind Troy and saw them both making out. Gabriella froze in her footsteps and watched in horror as they were making out. Gabriella saw the truth with her own eyes. The truth just hit her in the face. The truth just showed her that the romance that she had always wanted…would never happen. Gabriella continued to breathe heavily as her legs began to weaken and she let hot tears stroll down her cheeks. Troy really didn't love her; everything that Taylor had told her finally came through. Gabriella let more tears fall down her cheeks and she began to choke.

Hearing choking tears coming from behind him, Troy pushed Sharpay off of him and he whirled around and was horrified at whom he saw; it was Gabriella. Beautiful, shy and intelligent Gabriella was standing right behind them as Sharpay forced a kiss from Troy in tears. Troy shook his head, trying to explain himself to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, no this isn't what you think! Listen Sharpay was…" Troy began but was cut off by Sharpay.

"Babe, what are you talking about, I thought you just told me that you and I mean forever!" Sharpay said in her actor voice again. Troy looked at her, angered.

"No I didn't! Shut up! Gabriella please you have to believe me I…" Troy was cut off again, but this time by Gabriella. Her loud sobs interrupted him and she turned to run away.

"Leave me alone!" Gabriella said loudly and she began to run away in loud sobs. Troy turned to Sharpay angrily and pushed her away from him.

"You stay away from me!" Troy screamed as he ran away to get Gabriella, whose sobs let him know where she was. Troy caught up to her and he grabbed her arm and made her look at him and she was still sobbing. Troy held on tight to her shoulders and had a very apologetic look in his eyes.

"Gabriella, listen to me that wasn't what you thought it was! Sharpay forced me! I don't feel that way about her!" Troy pleaded desperately. Gabriella shook her head, letting more tears fall down her cheeks and she pushed him off of her.

"Save it Troy! You don't have to blame Sharpay for your unfaithfulness! I was so stupid to think that something could actually happen between us! You just proved to me that dreams are just meant for sleeping." Gabriella tearfully yelled as she began to walk away again. Troy grabbed her arm again and when he made her look at him, he cupped both of her cheeks into his hands. He tried to convince her that he cared for her.

"Gabriella, I'm not that kind of guy! I would never hurt you! And I know about your mom…I'm so sorry Gabriella. Please I can help you get through with it." Troy told her, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

Gabriella let more sobs come out and let more tears fall down her cheeks. Gabriella couldn't even think straight. She didn't know who Troy was anymore. She didn't know who to believe. Gabriella was just as lost as anyone.

"No you can't Troy…you have your own girlfriend to get through things with. I've given up…and I don't want any part of your life anymore. I hope that you're happy now; you've finally pushed me out." Gabriella said tearfully, removing Troy's hands off her face and running away back to the campsite in loud sobs.

Troy didn't do anything. He just stood there and watched. He just stood there and watched Gabriella, everything he had ever wanted…had just walked away from him. But then he guessed he deserved it; he unknowingly and unwillingly pushed her out of his life. How was he going to live with that?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Ha-ha more cliffhangers! Okay so you may not get another chapter until next week when I come home from New York…so give me five or more reviews and I'll start right when I get back! And give me some ideas please! Thanks guys! I'll miss you guys!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	12. Kicked Out and the Blame Game

**Kicked Out and the Blame Game**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys, how are all of you guys doing? Well I had an awesome time in New York…got a lot of shopping done! Ha-ha well here is the newest chapter as I promised…you guys know the drill; 5 or more reviews for a new chapter!**

**Chapter summary: ****Gabriella told everyone what had happened and everyone decides to kick Troy out of their group thinking that everything would be better…boy, were they wrong!**

* * *

Gabriella came running out of the forest still sobbing hot tears. She couldn't get the image of Troy kissing Sharpay out of her mind. It felt like it was permanently implanted into her mind. It was like an image from a nightmare that would always haunt her. Whichever metaphor she wanted to describe it as, it was stuck in her mind, whether she liked it or not.

Gabriella looked around for Chad and Taylor and saw that they were in the safe haven, laying down and looking as if they were going to fall asleep on each other. Seeing them both act so romantic and in love made Gabriella choke on her tears even more; it killed her to know that she would be seeing Troy and Sharpay doing that a lot. Gabriella choked on more tears as she ran over to the campsite.

Upon hearing her racking sobs, Taylor and Chad immediately stopped what they were doing and they sat right up and saw a sobbing Gabriella running towards them. Chad and Taylor both stared at her, shocked to see her sobbing so hard. Judging by the previous issues that had happened earlier, they had a feeling something went very wrong with Troy and Gabriella. Taylor got up quickly and she put two hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"Gabriella, what happened? Why are you crying?" Taylor asked as Chad took her side. Gabriella kept sobbing and every time she tried to talk, her voice cracked into sobs again. Finally after trying to say it a million times before, Gabriella finally regained good posture and looked into Taylor's eyes.

"I…I…s-saw Troy…and Sharpay…making out. They…they're t-together." Gabriella finally said only to break down into sobs again. Chad and Taylor's eyes widened with shock. Troy tricked them. Troy deceived them. Troy lied about his feelings about Gabriella to them. Taylor quickly pulled Gabriella into a tight bear hug and let Gabriella cry on her shoulder.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry…come on with us and tell us what happened." Taylor told her comfortingly as Chad and Taylor brought her over to the safe haven and they sat her in the middle of them both. Chad wrapped an arm around Gabriella and had a very comforting gaze in his eyes.

"Gabriella, tell us what happened…are you sure that Troy and Sharpay have a thing going on?" Chad asked, trying to make sure that he didn't sound too demanding of her to tell him. Gabriella whimpered a few tears and she brought her knees up to her chest and held onto her knees. As painful as it was, she remembered and retold everything that had happened.

"I was alone in the forest crying after…after Troy and I had that argument…I ran in the forest and…and Ryan found me. We were talking for a bit and he was being nice to me about my mom and stuff…but then he tried to make a move on me. I got mad at him and I stormed off. I was walking and I heard voices. I wanted to know who they were so I followed the voices. It ended up being Troy and Sharpay. I was about to say hi to them…when Sharpay said that she was happy that Troy remembered their first kiss and their first date…and then it happened. They began to make out. How could Troy hurt me like that? How could he lead me on like that? I just didn't think he would leave me hanging like that you know? I should've." Gabriella choked out, beginning to sob all over again.

Chad and Taylor tightened their grip around Gabriella as she continued to sob and they looked into each others eyes. They both didn't know if they should feel rage or sympathy. They both wanted to feel anger and rage because Troy and Sharpay had crossed the line and hurt Gabriella again. They didn't know how many times they had to hurt Gabriella in order to prove that they loved each other. But they also felt sympathy because not only was Troy with Sharpay, but also because Gabriella had to learn the hard way how to not get hurt by anyone and not to get too attached to anyone. Taylor and Chad both knew that she was in too deep to be warned; she was already much attached. Taylor gripped Gabriella and looked at her best friend in the eye.

"Gabriella, are you sure that you know that they're together? Are you sure Sharpay wasn't just saying that? You know Sharpay; she's always going to be a scandal magnet. How do you know she wasn't just making this one up?" Taylor asked, trying to clarify everything before she started to get angry at Troy. Gabriella nodded her head closing her eyes as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No Taylor…they are together. After I saw them making out I ran away and Troy came after me and he kept saying how sorry he was but he didn't say anything about him liking me back or wanting to be my boyfriend. If he felt so bad and knew about my feelings for him and if he had apparent feelings about me, why wouldn't he say something?! Because he has a girlfriend! How could I be so stupid?!" Gabriella sobbed out crying into her hands.

Chad looked at Taylor and just by looking into his eyes, Taylor could see how angered Chad was by the apparent actions of Troy. Chad thought that Troy would at least tell Chad the truth whether he was dating Sharpay or not instead of hurting Gabriella with the way he did. Even though Chad had a hard time imagining Troy do something to Gabriella, Chad felt that maybe Troy had a split personality and didn't want anyone to see that he truly was a heartbreaker. Chad didn't want to admit it, but he was fed up with Troy and didn't want him there anymore.

Chad angrily stood up, leaving the two girls sitting down, crying and trying to make the other feel better. Chad walked away from the campus, trying to find Troy so that he could confront him and tell him that he was absolutely fed up with Troy hurting not only Gabriella but hurting everyone else. Chad didn't know if he was going insane because of being stuck on that island for so long or if it was because Troy was turning into a jerk and was pushing everyone away. As Chad kept walking and thinking what was on his mind, he came across two people; Ryan and Sharpay. Chad angrily stormed up t both of them and exploded like he never did before.

"Sharpay! Ryan! What are you two jerks trying to prove?!" Chad nearly screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing them both a little bit. Sharpay looked Chad in the eye with repulsion in her eyes.

"Excuse me?! How dare you push us?! The only thing that I am truly guilty of is, is just making out with _my_ boyfriend!" Sharpay quipped, trying to still make herself look and sound as real as possible. Chad blinked hard.

"Your boyfriend? You mean Troy? You and Troy are going out?" Chad asked, slightly angered, trying to let her know that he's not playing any games. Sharpay nodded her head, maintaining a fake serious stare in her eyes.

"Yes! Troy and I are going out! We've been going out since we made out at that party two months ago. We've been keeping it secret." Sharpay lied cleverly. Chad blinked hard and looked at her harder.

"But what about the dozens of other girls that he apparently made out with? Why would he only take interest in you? No offense, but I'm sure that Troy would look at the other girls that he made out with as well." Chad said, hoping that Sharpay was lying. Sharpay rolled her eyes and looked into his eyes.

"Troy didn't look back at those girls because he said that he saw a special interest in me and he said that he wanted to spend more time with me. The reason why I…we didn't say anything because we were both so caught up in the musical and he was caught up with basketball practices and also, we both wanted to get to know each other. But now I guess our secret is out." Sharpay said crossing her arms across her chest. Ryan nodded, flowing with the lies his sister was telling to save him from the fire.

"And the reason why I was hitting on Gabriella as she may have put it to you guys was because Troy gave me his consent. I asked him if there was anything going on between him and Gabriella and he told me he'd rather be gay than go out with her. So I made my move. And if Gabriella doesn't like that, well I'm sorry I won't ever do it again. But if I were her, I'd be angrier at Troy. He's the one who hurt her not me." Ryan lied, almost too well. Chad stared at the twins, not knowing what he should say. How could Troy, his best friend who would tell him everything, not tell him this?

"I can't believe this." Chad mumbled out, in complete shock. Sharpay put a hand on his shoulder and stared in his eyes.

"Chad…it's okay. You'll get through this." Sharpay said, in her usual ditzy voice, Chad stared into her eyes and had no emotion in his face.

"You know, for someone who just hurt one of your friends and started a huge fight between her and your supposed boyfriend, you're sure acting pretty calm." Chad pointed out. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and began to walk over to where Taylor and Gabriella were sitting.

"No, I'm worried…I'm just a lot better at hiding it." Sharpay chimed as she made her way to Taylor and Gabriella. Chad and Ryan followed behind.

Upon seeing Sharpay coming, Gabriella turned away and cried on Taylor's shoulder. She couldn't face Sharpay, the one who was making out and dating the one guy Gabriella actually thought that she had a connection with. Gabriella knew that had to be strong; Sharpay loved it when she made others feel inadequate compared to her and she enjoyed belittling people. Preferably Gabriella. Gabriella wanted to be strong, but she was tired of being strong for everybody; for once, just once, she wanted someone to be strong for her when she was weak. But chances are that won't happen.

"Go away Sharpay." Gabriella said tearfully, turning away from her, burying her face deeper into Taylor's shoulder. Sharpay sighed and she sat down beside Gabriella and put a hand on Gabriella's back.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you about what was going on between Troy and me, but we didn't want everyone to know about it and we also thought that maybe you wouldn't be comfortable with the idea because you were new and would feel awkward. Gabby, I'm so sorry." Sharpay told her. Gabriella slowly lifted her head off of Taylor's shoulder and looked Sharpay in the eye, revealing her red and puffy eyes.

"If you guys are dating, why did he give me this ring? Why did he put his hand on my face a number of times? Why did he try to kiss me?! Why…did he…?" Gabriella asked, choking on her tears. She felt a huge rush of emotion taking over her body. She felt miserable but yet angry. She felt hurt but livid. Sharpay sighed again and looked Gabriella in the eye again.

"Troy's a flirt…what could you expect? He can't stay with the same girl Gabriella. I'm still shocked that we're still together! But there's also a little loss of innocence on your part Gabriella." Sharpay said, glaring at Gabriella. Gabriella blinked, allowing tears of sorrow and confusion fall down her cheeks. What did she do wrong?

"What did I do wrong here Sharpay? I'm the one who was the victim here." Gabriella said, looking at Sharpay desperately. Sharpay pursed up her lips and she shook her head.

"You're not as innocent as you think you are Gabriella. You tried to steal someone else's boyfriend. You wanted to kiss him back. You let him touch your face. You let him buy you that ring and you let yourself give him that chain. You let yourself make him commit an act of adultery. How does that make you feel? How does it feel to be the other woman? You could've ruined not only my relationship, but also our friendship. That can't make you feel so innocent can it?" Sharpay asked, her voice sounding truly deep and sincere. Taylor gripped Gabriella tighter. She didn't want Gabriella to think that this was her fault.

"Gabriella, don't listen to her. This was not your fault at…" Taylor began to say, but was soon interrupted by an annoyed and hurt Gabriella. Gabriella shook her head, allowing tears in frustration fall down her cheeks.

"No Taylor! Sharpay is right. I shouldn't have been so hands on when it came to letting Troy see my affections. I don't want to be the other woman anymore. I want to stop screwing everything up! I want everything to just be over. God, why can't anything go right?!" Gabriella said only to find herself breaking down into tears again. Sharpay stood up and wrapped an arm around Gabriella.

"Troy is causing too many problems for all of us. He is messing with our heads. We need to get rid of him so he can stop hurting us and Gabriella especially." Sharpay said, surprising herself at how much she was tricking. She felt that she should get an academy award for a truly convincing performance. Chad bit his lip hard and began to think everything through.

Was it best to kick Troy out of the group? Despite all the wrong he had done to Gabriella and everyone else, Troy did in fact take care of the group and made sure that everyone was healthy and well. Like he was the captain of the wildcats, he was also their leader and made sure everyone was okay. But Chad didn't want to forget how much hurt he had caused to Gabriella and everyone else. Chad couldn't let that get in the way of what Troy had brought upon the group. Chad was about to open his mouth to speak, when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention; it was Troy walking towards the group. Chad whirled around and stared at Troy angrily.

"What is your issue?! How could you do something like that?! What did Gabriella ever do to you?!" Chad screamed at the top of his lungs. Troy blinked with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt her. Sharpay found me in the forest and she forced me to kiss her." Troy said trying to prove that he was innocent and he didn't have anything to do with him kissing her. Ryan rolled his eyes and stood right beside Chad and stared him in the eye with no emotion in his face.

"Quit the lies Bolton! You have been with my sister since you two went to that party two months ago! How could you hide my sister away like that? How could you lie to Gabriella about that?" Ryan asked, also using his actor voice. Troy shook his head, feeling more confused than angered.

"Two months ago, what? Okay what are you smoking?! I'm not going out with your sister!" Troy declared loudly. Sharpay rolled her eyes and she stood beside her brother.

"Oh save the denial Troy! I understand that you didn't want anyone knowing about us, but why would you hurt Gabriella like that?" Sharpay asked, still acting. Taylor nodded as she stood up beside Chad.

"For once her life, Sharpay is right Troy. You should've told Gabriella about it so she wouldn't feel so bad about herself. You could've even told us that you were dating! That makes us feel like idiots because we have been telling you to ask Gabriella out and bad talking Sharpay to you! You just broke our trust Troy! How are we ever going to trust you?" Taylor asked, anger rising in her voice. Troy ran both of his hands through his hair. He didn't know how he was going to handle any of this.

"Please you have to trust me! We aren't going out! Please, I would never hurt you guys especially Gabriella!" Troy pleaded wanting them all to believe him. Just then, slowly but effectively, Gabriella walked in the middle of Chad and Ryan, her tearstained cheeks and puffy red eyes clearly visible.

Troy and Gabriella just stared into each other's pained eyes and Gabriella began to shake her head, disappointment and sadness in her eyes. She knew that being with Troy again, staring into those sapphire eyes again would only tear her up into the reality that those eyes had already been set out for another girl. And that girl wasn't Gabriella. Gabriella let a single tear stream down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.

"When I first thought about this trip…I thought it would be a trip I would never forget. One I could look back on and say that I was proud to have been there. And I also wanted to tell you everything. Tell you about the world…talk about life…and talk about love. But now you just proved to me that I don't deserve to be on a trip like this. I deserved to stay back home, studying like a good freaky math girl and taking care of my dying mother! That's where outcasts like me belong! You also proved to me that I don't deserve to be happy. And for once, I just want someone to be strong for me. I'm tired of being strong Troy…but with jerks like you it looks like I'm going to have to deal with it." Gabriella said in effect, letting tears slip out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Troy took hold of both her hands and stared into her eyes.

"Gabriella, you deserve to be happy more than anyone I know. And I'm again so sorry about your mom and her cancer but I would never hurt you. Everything that Sharpay has been telling you is a lie. I'm not with her. I never was. Please Gabby, you got to believe me." Troy pleaded, tightening his grip on her hands. Gabriella looked away from his eyes and looked down at his hands holding hers and two teardrops hit their hands. Gabriella shook her head, slowly letting go of his hands, trying to let the lingering touch of his hands holding hers last longer.

"I don't know if I can do that Troy. I'm sorry." Gabriella said letting go of his hands completely as more tears slid down her cheeks. Chad looked Troy in the eye sternly and looked angrier than he ever did before.

"How does it feel now Bolton? How does it feel to know everything is going wrong and everyone is upset because of you? This is all your fault!" Chad nearly yelled, pushing Troy a little bit. Troy looked at Chad, shocked that Chad would blame him for everything that was going wrong.

"Excuse me?! How is everything my fault?! Sure maybe dumb and dumber played a few tricks making me seem like the bad guy, but what else did I do wrong?!" Troy asked, demanding to know what else he did wrong. Taylor crossed her arms across her chest and looked into Troy's eyes seriously.

"Well that is a big part of the reason…second of all; because you are 'in charge' you have led us all in the wrong direction. And finally, you can think that you are keeping us together and that our motto now is 'we're all in this together', but the sad truth is, we're not! You've paid more attention to your girlfriend more than you have been trying to get us out of here!" Taylor explained, trying to keep herself from hitting Troy. Troy blinked hard. He never knew it could hurt so much to hear his own friends tell him he is a jerk.

"So…this is it, huh? You just want to kick me out of the group because everything is my fault?" Troy asked, anger rising in his voice. His eyes welled up with more anger when he saw everyone nod their heads.

"Well I got news for all of you; you guys deserve just as much blame as I do! Heck, if not you guys deserve more! Chad and Taylor, you guys were playing around with mine and Gabriella's heads and that's probably why Gabriella hates me now. Ryan…you just screwed up my chances of being with Gabriella by getting involved with us. And then you Sharpay. You just ruined everything. I could go on forever by listing how you ruined this all for me. But because you made everyone here hate me, I won't even bother because it won't change a thing. I hope you know that Sharpay." Troy told them effectively. Gabriella let silent tears stroll down her cheeks and looked Troy in the eye. She noticed that he didn't blame her for anything…was there anything to blame her for?

"Troy, you missed me." Gabriella said, just above a whisper. Troy looked into those dark brown eyes and just stared. His feelings for her still lingered in the back of his head and he knew that they would probably never go away…how was he going to tell her this nicely?

"The only thing I blame you for is coming into my life." Troy told her, trying not to sound so harsh and cruel. With that said he took off the necklace that Gabriella gave Troy and handed it back to Gabriella. It hurt Gabriella to see him give back her fathers necklace; it was like he was giving away part of her father's life.

Upon seeing tears fall down Gabriella's expressionless face, Troy knew that he sounded cruel and harsh. He never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt anyone. But he guessed he got caught in Sharpay's trap. He was too late trying to get out of it and even though he did nothing, he had to pay the price. He was about to turn and walk away, but then he wanted to say some last words to the gang before he parted ways with them.

"And just to let you all know…I never wanted to hurt any of you guys. I don't know anything of what I did to deserve this or what it was to hurt you guys, but I'm sorry. Especially to you Gabriella. I know that we've been through a lot and you've always been on my side no matter what. And I'm sorry that the one time you needed me by your side I wasn't there. And that goes for the rest of you guys. I'm sorry. That's why I'm taking you advice; I'm leaving." Troy told them all effectively as he turned and ran away, hoping that none of them would see his tears.

He knew that he should've been crying because he let the whole team down, but he knew that he was crying because he had ruined all his chances with Gabriella. It would've been so good if he had just told Gabriella right then that he loved her and no matter what her response would've been, he should've kissed her. He should've just let it out. But he didn't. And that's what was killing him.

Gabriella stood there, watching Troy run away as she let more tears fall down her own cheeks. She knew that he had hurt her and had deceived her into thinking that Troy and Sharpay weren't dating, but she wanted him back. She wanted to try and start things over. She wanted to try and convince Troy to come back to her and not Sharpay.

Gabriella wiped away her tears as everyone began to walk away. Gabriella looked down at the gold chain in her hand and she shoved her father's necklace into her pocket, when her pink diamond ring caught her attention. She looked at the ring that Troy had given her and let more tears escape her eyes as she remembered memories of joy and pain. She quickly took the ring off and shoved it in her pocket as well.

"I believe that ring is mine." Sharpay's voice said from behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned to Sharpay and nodded her head, not in the mood of arguing or fighting back. Gabriella went into her pocket and she pulled out the pink diamond ring. Shaking and trembling, Gabriella handed the ring to Sharpay. She knew that Sharpay deserved it more than she ever did.

"Here's the ring." Gabriella mumbled sadly as she watched Sharpay snatch it from her hands and slip the ring on her finger. Sharpay then looked at Gabriella and had an angered look in her eyes. She didn't want Gabriella to think that she and Troy were 'over'. Even though Sharpay knew that Troy would never date her, it felt good to just pretend and play a role for once.

"And let me make this clear to you, you little home wrecker; Troy wouldn't date you if his life depended on it. The only reason why he was being so nice to you and buying you nice rings was because he felt sorry for you. And now because you had to go and try and make him unfaithful, you just ruined our relationship; both mine and Troy's and also our own friendship. Troy didn't have the spine to blame you for that so I'm going to blame you for him. You ruin everything. You think everything is going to happen just because you're a freaky math girl with a lot of friends. Well the reality is that nothing happens to nobody's like you. And it's especially bad when you try to ruin someone else's relationship that has a higher status than you. So if we ever get off this island, I want you to never speak to me or Troy because we want nothing more to do with you. You tried to ruin our relationship…so we're ruining ours with you." Sharpay told Gabriella harshly.

Gabriella didn't say a word. She just stood there in front of Sharpay and let more tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't know how much more of this she could handle. She couldn't handle everyone talking at her rather than talking to her. She didn't know what she had done wrong. The only thing she ever did wrong was getting caught up in her dreams. Was that a crime now? Was it so bad to have dreams and desires? Gabriella began to whimper loudly as she wiped away her tears. Sharpay rolled her eyes as she began to turn away.

"Oh cry me a river. And then build a bridge so Troy can push you off of it. Bye Gabriella…thanks for ruining both our friendship and my love life." Sharpay snapped as she began to walk away, leaving Gabriella on the shore alone.

Seeing that she was alone, Gabriella allowed herself to break down in tears. She knew that she had broken down enough already, but she didn't know what else she could do. She had been so strong for everyone for so long that it was a struggle to be strong for herself. As she began to choke on her tears, Gabriella's knees began to weak and she fell to her knees, crying into her hands. Everything was happening just so fast. Gabriella couldn't keep up. Gabriella wished Troy was there with her. She needed him. He always made her feel good about herself. And that scared her.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I'm pretty damn evil aren't I? So much drama happening! Ha-ha well if you want another chapter sooner, please leave 5 or more reviews…thanks guys!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella **_


	13. Watching and Singing

**Watching and Singing  
**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! I know that you are all pretty mad at me with what I made happen to Gabriella and Troy…splitting them up was pretty hard for me to do as well. Anyway, if you guys keep reading and reviewing all my chapters, then I'll get them back together…eventually. Anyway, here it is guys…please give me some reviews! **

**Chapter Summary: ****Gabriella goes for a walk in the forest, wanting to clear her head. Little does she know, Troy is watching her and admiring her beauty. Involves a lot of singing to themselves! I know it sounds a little random, but it's cute I swear.**

* * *

Gabriella sat by the very edge of the shore and just let tears fall down her lifeless face. Gabriella couldn't feel anything by that point. She had been too sick and too hurt to feel any pain or sickness. Her heart had been through enough. But the problem was she knew that she couldn't move on from Troy. He was the first real crush she had since she was in grade eight. Troy was the first person that she could talk to about what was on her mind. She didn't have that with any of the guys that she had liked before. She knew that she may not have done anything wrong in her perspective, but Sharpay's harsh words made Gabriella believe that she had done something wrong.

Gabriella gently wiped away the fresh tear that had strolled down her cheek and sighed loudly. Everything felt so weird now. No one was talking to each other. Chad and Taylor weren't talking to each other and neither were Ryan and Sharpay. Gabriella guessed that maybe they all felt bad and weird with their whole situation. Maybe everyone began to think that they each had a share of blame with all the drama happening. Gabriella knew that everyone was confusing their feelings and didn't know what to think but she knew that eventually they would stop blaming themselves and get back to their senses. But Gabriella knew that she wouldn't. She knew for a fact that it would be a while before she could.

With a sigh and a final tear, Gabriella stood up off the sandy shore and walked back to the campsite. Gabriella knew that no one would want to talk to her when she arrived there, but that didn't bother her much. She didn't want to talk to any of them either. She just wanted to keep to herself. She didn't want everyone asking her if she was okay because she wanted to make it clear that she wasn't, therefore meaning she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Gabriella was finally over and everyone just glared at her. No one wanted to talk to her; they wanted to clear their minds by secluding themselves from her and each other. Gabriella bit her lip uncomfortably and she walked over to their stash of stuff. Gabriella took out two cough drops from the package and stuck them both in her mouth. The tastes of the halls were driving her insane; they had an awful aftertaste. But if she wanted to get better from her pneumonia, she would have to keep eating them.

Once Gabriella swallowed them, she turned to everyone else who were just lounging around and staring at each other and at Gabriella. Gabriella couldn't handle it anymore. She hated everyone was acting like they were all strangers. Gabriella hated how they were all so close but they were acting like they didn't have a clue that they were. Gabriella sighed and looked at them and crossed her arms across her chest, trying to keep herself warm due to her not wearing the blanket around her anymore.

"Okay, well if any of you guys even care, I'm going for a walk. You guys better not come; I don't want to go for a walk where there's an awkward silence the whole time." Gabriella informed them slightly angered as she stormed off and walked into the forest.

Gabriella walked right in the middle of the forest and looked up at the tall trees and felt very small. The last time Gabriella thought that was after Troy told her to leave him alone and she hated feeling small. But this time she liked the fact that she was small. Maybe it was a sense of not wanting to feel big and liking the idea of knowing she was small. Gabriella didn't know; she was just guessing.

Gabriella sighed with relief of being alone and she sat down on an old rotting log. Gabriella loved being with her friends, she truly did but part of her just liked being alone. She liked to be alone so she could think about life and about anything that was on her mind. Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm and she sighed sadly to herself.

Why was so much happening to Gabriella? Why was Gabriella the one that had to go through all the tough times? First her mother was dying with cancer, she became stranded on a deserted island and to top it off, the one guy she actually thought that she loved ended up playing her and was dating the girl who liked him back and gave Gabriella a hard time. Did Gabriella do something wrong in her past and this was karma coming back to haunt her? Or was Gabriella just a bad luck charm?

Gabriella shook away those questions and she looked around the empty forest, making sure that she was alone. Even though Gabriella was truly hurt by Troy, she did wonder where he was and how he was holding up on his own. Part of Gabriella didn't feel bad. He was a jerk to her and didn't tell her that he was with Sharpay. He deserved to be alone. But then again, Gabriella felt awful. Troy would never cast her away. So why did she think it was okay that she could cast him away?

Gabriella shook away those questions that were haunting her and she sighed again. She never knew that wanting to spend time alone would mean she'd have to go through all of her emotions by herself. Gabriella was so used to having Taylor and especially Troy around to talk about her feelings to. It truly felt odd to not have anyone there to talk to when she was alone. Gabriella wanted to cry. She truly did want to cry. But she was big girl; and big girls don't cry. That's it! Instead of talking about her feelings, she would sing her feelings. Gabriella closed her eyes and she began to sing to herself.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry"  
_

As Gabriella began to sing 'big girls don't cry' to herself, Troy was walking miserably in the forest. Troy still couldn't believe that he had been kicked out. He didn't even do anything. It was all Sharpay. She was the one who was deceiving everyone. She was the one who was hurting Gabriella. His Gabriella. Troy knew that he couldn't try and convince them all now; he knew that Sharpay had probably worked up her tricks and made him look like the villain. Troy was going insane.

Troy was going insane because not only did everyone hate him, but also because of him and Gabriella. He was going to ask her out. He was going to spill his heart out to her. He was going to kiss her. He was going to be her boyfriend. But that would never happen. Their cruise was off to a good start, but the storm and being marooned wasn't even close to all the bad things that were happening to him now.

Troy was leaning up against a tree and he ran a hand through his hair. What he would give to just rewind time and make things right again. He would make it so he knew that there was going to be a storm and they had some warning. He would make it that he had already told Gabriella how much he loved her. He would make it that everyone was happy and didn't want to hurt each other. Maybe then, no one would feel so lousy about themselves and carry this burden with them.

"Please, just make something go right." Troy muttered miserably to himself. Just then, he heard someone singing to themselves. It was Gabriella. She was singing. And she sounded very close.

Troy popped his head around the trunk of the tree and saw that Gabriella was sitting on an old rotting log not too far from where he was standing. Gabriella was singing 'big girls don't cry' by Fergie. Troy knew that this was her favorite song; he always heard her singing this in the hallway during spare period. Troy remembered how beautiful and angelic her voice was; it captivated him easily.

As Troy continued to stare at her, he also realized how naturally beautiful Gabriella was. Due to her almost drowning in the water, all the makeup that she had been wearing washed off. But it's not like Gabriella needed makeup anyway. Gabriella was lucky to have been born naturally beautiful. Troy loved that about Gabriella. She didn't have to worry about her image and Troy loved that she didn't have a huge ego about her appearance.

As Troy continued to listen to her singing, a smile grew across Troy's face. Hearing Gabriella made Troy feel somewhat happy. In a way, it was a way for Troy to be with her even though she couldn't see him. It was a way for him to actually see reality again. It was a way…for him to feel happiness and love. Troy smiled as she finished off singing 'big girls don't cry'.

Gabriella sighed and she looked around again. She always felt good about herself after she finished singing any song that was stuck in her head. It was her way of expressing herself. Sometimes speaking isn't enough but singing is. What really would've made her feel better was if she could sing a song with Troy. It would have been magic. It would have been something that would have put a huge smile on Gabriella's face. But then again, Troy wouldn't want to talk to her; and too be honest she didn't want to talk to him.

Gabriella sighed and she heard a stick break, like someone stepped on it. Gabriella turned her head and she thought for a split second she saw Troy's head right there watching her from the distance. Gabriella blinked and she saw that Troy was gone. Was she just going crazy? Was she missing him too much? Was she taking the blame to her head to much? Gabriella slowly got up off the log and called his name self consciously.

"Troy?"

No response.

"Troy, are you there?"

Still no response.

"Troy, if you're there it's me." Gabriella informed. But like before she heard no response. Gabriella sighed sadly.

Part of her wanted Troy to be there. She wanted to talk things out with him and tell him that she part of her has forgiven him. Even though she knew that she hadn't really forgave him, she just wanted to make things right. She just wanted Troy to know that she didn't want to have this grudge against him until she graduated. Gabriella sighed sadly and looked down at her feet.

"I guess you're not there…again." Gabriella mumbled sadly to herself.

Gabriella stood there staring at her feet for a few moments, and then she looked up and began to walk back to the campsite. Gabriella thought she was going crazy. She was holding onto Troy too much now. She had to distance herself from him. And this time she meant it. But Gabriella knew that that alone would be a struggle. She knew that the only thing that would help her make it through the day would be to just hear Troy's voice one more time. That would be Gabriella's one and only demand from Troy.

As she walked away, Gabriella didn't know it but Troy was watching her as she walked away. Troy could've stopped her. He knew he wanted to. But would Gabriella want him too? After what she had witnessed earlier, she probably wouldn't have. But Troy was still left to wonder. Troy continued to stare until she was just a small spec in the distance. Troy sighed with regret again.

"I'm sorry Gabriella. You deserved more than me. You deserved everything. You deserve someone who is better than me." Troy said just above a whisper to himself. After he had finished saying that, a song suddenly popped into his head; 'better than me' by Hinder. Troy sat down on the ground and he began to sing the song.

"_The bed I'm lyin' in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
and I can't pretend... I won't think about you  
when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me"_

When Troy finished singing the song that still remained in his head, Troy sighed loudly and leaned his head up against the tree. As much as he hated to admit it, Gabriella truly did deserve someone who was better than him. Maybe she deserved to be with someone like Ryan. Ryan at least didn't let her down. Ryan at least didn't push her away. But Troy didn't mean to. He didn't even know he was. But Troy guessed that's why Gabriella deserved better; she deserved someone who would actually know when they were doing something wrong or were hurting her.

"I guess you really screwed up this time Bolton." Troy muttered to himself as he stood up and began to walk back to his new campsite.

As he began to walk back, he noticed how cold it got and how gray the clouds began to get. It looked like a storm was coming. Troy crossed his arms across his chest, trying to keep himself warm and he became very worried. Was another storm about to hit? Was it going to be deadly? Was it going to cost them a lot more than when they were on the cruise ship? Troy shook away those thoughts and continued to walk.

Nothing could get much worse by that point…could it?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I know that you all love my cliffhangers! Ha-ha anyway please leave 5 or more reviews and some requests to make this story even longer and better…thanks guys! I love you!**_


	14. Another Storm

**Another Storm**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! This was an idea that****Lam00 gave me and I really liked the idea. Anyway, please read and review!**

**Chapter Summary: ****As the weather begins to worsen, the teenagers hope that the storm will all pass. But will Troy be able to make it through the storm? And what happens when Gabriella leaves the group to go and find Troy?**

* * *

When Gabriella returned back to the campsite, she saw that everyone was silently and awkwardly sitting in the safe haven. Like before, they were in a silence, but Gabriella noticed that there was something different. They were all huddling together to keep each other warm. Gabriella raised both of her eyebrows. There was a blanket that was big enough for all of them…why didn't they all just use that? Did they lose the blanket? _Oh god, please tell me they didn't lose the blanket_, Gabriella thought silently to herself.

Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest and she began to slowly walk over. Gabriella began to wonder to herself whether she saw Troy in the forest or not. Gabriella figured that maybe she was delusional and she wanted to believe that he was there; just so she wouldn't feel like she was alone. Maybe it was Gabriella's way of thinking he was there and not far away. Maybe it was a way for Gabriella to think that nothing had happened between her and Troy.

Gabriella sighed as she stood in front of everyone who just stared at her blankly. They were all suddenly strangers to each other. They still didn't trust each other. It felt strange. The awkwardness that was going on with everyone was driving Gabriella insane. Gabriella could feel all the tension between everyone and it was killing her more than it already was before. Gabriella bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. She figured if they weren't going to talk then she was going to make them talk.

"You guys look cold…why don't you guys use the blanket?" Gabriella suggested. They all shook their heads. Chad looked her right in the eye.

"You're still sick with pneumonia Gabriella. We want you to get better. You're never going to make it off this island alive if you don't get warm and try and get better." Chad told her, showing no emotion in his bitterly cold face face. Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head. She was tired of everyone using that excuse.

"I don't want it. Just use the blanket." Gabriella informed. Chad stared at her, not in the mood to argue.

"Gabriella, please just take the blanket." Chad said tiredly.

"Chad, I'm not taking the blanket!" Gabriella snapped giving them the blanket. Taylor stared at Gabriella and she gingerly took the blanket from her hands. Gabriella sighed unhappily and she walked away from the group and she sat right on the edge of the shore and let the large waves vigorously hit her.

Gabriella noticed how large the waves had grown. They looked like they had grown to be more violent. As the hit Gabriella's petite body, they landed on her with a smack, causing pain on her legs and feet. Gabriella also noticed that the water had grown bitterly cold. Not only was the water bitterly cold, but the wind added the bitterness. Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself and tried to make herself warm. By that point, Gabriella wished that she had taken Chad's offer of keeping the blanket with her. Gabriella couldn't feel anything. It must have been from having pneumonia and from letting bitter cold water hit her roughly.

Gabriella bit her lip and let a tear of frustration stroll down her cheek. Everything was just happening so fast. Gabriella had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. The weather was horrendous and Gabriella had a bad feeling that a big storm was going to come soon. Very soon. Gabriella could just feel it and it would probably be worse then the storm they hit on their cruise. Gabriella was smart; she knew that this was only going to end in disaster. Gabriella suddenly felt two hands land on her shoulders. Gabriella turned to see who it was; it was Ryan. Ryan sat beside her.

"Hey." He said casually. Gabriella, who was still very hurt about what had happened, turned away from him.

"What do you want Ryan?" She asked him harshly. Ryan bit his lip hard. Maybe trying to be like his sister was only going to cause more drama and it wouldn't get him anywhere. Ryan sighed and turned to her.

"Gabriella, please I am so sorry about everything I had done." Ryan apologized sincerely. Gabriella turned to look at him and she shook her head, not believing him.

"No you're not Ryan. If you really were sorry about everything you did, you would've done that a long time ago. If you were really sorry you would've not said all those things about Troy to me. You're not sorry Ryan. You never were." Gabriella told Ryan, controlling all the anger in her voice.

Ryan sighed sadly. He knew that being like Sharpay was a mistake. He knew that hurting both Troy and Gabriella like that was a mistake. If he knew all of it was a mistake, why would he do it all? Ryan guessed that Sharpay's devious ways had rubbed off him in a bad way. He was so used to living in her shadow that he picked up with her habits. But Ryan knew that he couldn't blame Sharpay for everything. Ryan knew that he could've ignored the temptations of turning into Sharpay. He could've easily avoided becoming Sharpay. But he refused to. He chose to hurt Gabriella and Troy. Ryan regretted that choice. But he didn't regret it enough to tell Gabriella that.

"You're right. I should've respected that you liked Troy. But I liked you more. That's all I was trying to prove. And I thought that you were available because Sharpay and Troy were dating. And I thought you knew already. I did what I did because of everything I knew. Because I knew that if you told Troy your feelings, you would be heartbroken. But I guess I should've just let you get your heart broken; because in the end I was the one who got my heart broken." Ryan told her, effectively telling Gabriella partly the truth and a lie.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella muttered out regretfully. Ryan bit his lip and nodded his head. It seemed like now, whenever he told a lie to Gabriella or anyone, he felt bad every single time. Ryan found this weird.

"Whatever." Ryan mumbled as he sat up and walked back to the campsite.

Gabriella sighed again to herself. Gabriella would give anything to just start things over. She would turn back time and make Troy not pick her to go on this trip. She would go back in time and tell Troy how she felt about him before anything happened between him and Sharpay. If she could turn back time, she would hope to make everything right. Gabriella sighed once more and she fell down onto the cold sand that was blowing in her face.

To Gabriella's shock, she felt herself falling asleep. Despite the waves hitting her and the water and wind being so cold, Gabriella felt herself falling asleep serenely. Gabriella figured that because she had been so sick and had a hard time trying to get some sleep, her body was telling her to just sleep whenever she had the chance. Gabriella struggled to keep her eyes open, but after a few moments of trying, Gabriella surrendered and let her eyes shut, allowing her to fall asleep.

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the island…**_

Troy was frustrated as he tried rubbing two sticks together trying to start a fire. Troy felt how much colder the weather grew and due to his polo shirt and his jeans not providing much warmth to his body, he figured it was best to try and make a fire. That is, it would be better if a fire would actually start! The twigs kept breaking, the wind kept blowing sand in Troy's eyes making rubbing the sticks together a lot harder and when a spar started, the rough wind kept blowing it out. Troy was getting very frustrated.

Seeing that there was no fire being started, Troy snapped both the twigs and he threw them away. Troy figured that he would have to try and make himself feel warm his own way. Troy walked over to the dump he called his campsite and sat down. His new campsite wasn't nearly as nice as the one he helped make with the others. His new campsite was small and it looked like it was just thrown together. It wasn't strong enough and it was made out of small branches.

"This is ridiculous. I don't see how any of this can get any worse." Troy mumbled angrily to himself, as he struggled to make himself warm.

Almost on cue, it began to rain. It wasn't that bad though; it was just a light drizzle. But it was still enough to get Troy damp and cold. Troy groaned and he rested his head down on the ground and closed his eyes tightly. Troy tried to imagine he was somewhere else and not on a deserted island with rain pouring down on him. He imagined that he was back home, laying in his bed with big warm blankets over him and having nothing to worry about. But he also imagined something else; he imagined that he had Gabriella back in his arms.

Troy relaxed himself at the thought of holding Gabriella. Troy thought about what it would be like to hold her again. He could imagine it all perfectly. He could almost feel her petite arms wrapped around him as he pulled her in closer. He could almost feel the touch of her soft and silky cheeks in his hands. He could almost smell the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. He could almost taste of her lips gently pressed against his. He could almost feel the burning love that he had for Gabriella.

Troy's eyes shot open and he sighed sadly. Imagining that Gabriella was right there with him seemed so real to him that he thought she was actually there. Troy sighed sadly as the rain continued to pour down on him. Troy really blew it now. Troy shouldn't have chosen responsibility over Gabriella. He shouldn't have let Sharpay get the best of him. He shouldn't have left Gabriella's side. If he had just been a better person and not think about himself and his responsibilities, they all wouldn't be in this big huge mess.

Troy groaned as he sat up and looked at the rain and the water. Troy noticed that the rain came down a lot harder and the waves were clashing together violently. Also, Troy noticed how much stronger the winds grew and things began to fly around due to the wind being so strong. Troy's eyes widened. He was now stuck in the middle of a huge storm alone. How was he going to make it through? What was going to happen to him now?

"Oh no…" Troy muttered to himself as he clung onto a tree that was near his little campsite. As Troy held on to the tree, he began to get hit by sticks, sand and water. Troy's eyes were tightly shut and he held onto the tree for dear life, fearing that if he let go, he would be blown away, never to see anyone again.

"God, please help me!" Troy nearly screamed at the top of his lungs as sand and sticks wiped him in the face. It wasn't long before Troy felt hot tears fall from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. The pain he was enduring was almost killing him; he had no choice but to cry.

Troy could feel his hands slipping off the tree so he lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree. Even though he held onto the tree with his arms and hands, he could still feel himself slipping, almost ready to let go. Troy began to think that this was the end for him. Troy knew that this storm was probably going to last for a really long time and he didn't know how much longer he could hold onto the tree. Troy let another tear escape his eye. He was going to die alone. He wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone. He wouldn't get a chance to tell his best friends that they're his absolute best friends he could've ever asked for. He wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to his parents. He wouldn't get a chance to tell Gabriella he loved her.

"I guess this is now officially the end Troy." Troy whispered to himself, allowing a few tears stroll down his cheeks. As Troy held onto the tree with all his might, a large branch fell from the tree and it landed on top of both of Troy's legs. Troy screamed in pain and he struggled to get the large branch off his legs. His legs weren't broken; he could still feel them moving. But they were still hurting him. Troy struggled to get the branch off as sand and sticks and water continued to hit him. If this was the way he was supposed to die, then it was sure an awful way to die.

_**Back on the other side of the island…**_

Gabriella awoke to large waves taking over her body. Gabriella coughed as she sat up, witnessing the violent waves that were being caused with the violent winds. Gabriella quickly got up and looked around at her surroundings. Sand, water and sticks were flying around everywhere. Even just standing still made it a struggle for Gabriella due to the winds being so strong. Gabriella whirled around and saw everyone was huddling together in the safe haven.

As Gabriella ran over to the campsite, she felt as if gravity was taking its toll on her as she tried to run to the others. Sand kept hitting her in the face and it was truly painful for Gabriella. When Gabriella saw that she was back at the campsite, she allowed herself to fall down to the ground and she crawled back over to her friends, as Taylor and Chad grabbed her and brought her back up in the safe haven.

Gabriella took in deep breaths when she was lying down beside Chad and Taylor. Gabriella thought she saw her life flash before her eye while she was running back to the campsite. She was scared she wasn't going to make it. She feared that she was going to be blown away into the water and she would drown. Gabriella was contented that she made it back. She wanted to live another day.

"This storm is almost as bad as the one that happened when we were on the cruise ship!" Chad exclaimed, screaming over all the commotion that the storm was causing. Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"All we have to do is just; wait here until the storm passes!" Sharpay hollered over the noise as she clung to one of the branches that made the shelter.

Gabriella held on tight to Taylor's hand and watched as the storm took its toll on their surroundings. Gabriella saw all the disastrous messes the storm was causing. Gabriella soon saw all their food and some of their supplies flying away with the wind. Gabriella soon saw her blanket flying away as well. Gabriella knew that she needed the blanket to help her get better from her pneumonia, but trying to get it would cost her, her life.

As Gabriella held on tight to Taylor's hand, a sudden scary thought entered Gabriella's mind; Troy was still out there alone. Gabriella's eyes widened. What if Troy's new campsite wasn't strong or sturdy enough to get him through the storm? What if Troy was already hurt? What if Troy needed help? Gabriella knew that she was mad at him and that he had hurt her, but he was still a human being and just because he was kicked out from their group, that didn't mean he was given death sentence.

"Guys, Troy is still out there!" Gabriella exclaimed sitting up. Chad nodded his head.

"I know! Just leave him out there! Troy probably has a nice campsite of his own! He'll be fine just stay here Gabriella!" Chad shouted, not wanting anything to do with Troy. Gabriella looked at him angrily as she sat up angrily.

"What is wrong with you!? He's your best friend! I know he was a jerk to us, I especially know that but he doesn't deserve to die!" Gabriella exclaimed nobly. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Just because you go and play wonder woman doesn't mean that he's going to go for you!" Sharpay half screamed. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and she hid the hurt that was in her eyes very well.

"Sharpay, if you and Troy are dating wouldn't you want to go and save him?! Wouldn't you want to sacrifice yourself for him?! Oh wait I forget you wouldn't; you're too selfish to think of anyone else but yourself. I know he was a jerk to all of us, but do you all want to be responsible if he dies out there?! I don't care what any of you guys think; I'm going to be the better person and go find him!" Gabriella told them effectively as she ran away from the campsite.

"Gabriella! Gabriella, come back! Gabriella you're going to get hurt! Gabriella!" Everyone screamed at the same time, hoping Gabriella would come to her senses and go back to them. But she didn't; she just kept running away to find Troy.

Gabriella had been running for over ten minutes. The wind and everything blowing at her made it an even harder struggle to run straight and see where she was going. Gabriella ran a little closer to the forest and she clung onto the trees and she clung from tree to tree and pulled herself to walk. Sand kept blowing in her eyes and it made it harder for Gabriella to see. But Gabriella kept pulling herself though. She had to find Troy. She had to fight for Troy.

As Gabriella kept pushing herself from tree to tree, she suddenly heard screams. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. She had definitely heard that voice before. But because of all the noise and commotion that the storm was causing, she couldn't hear who was screaming thoroughly. Gabriella looked around frantically and began to scream herself. She didn't know what else she should do so she just began to scream.

"Troy! Troy! Troy, where are you?!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, letting tears of frustration stream down her cheeks. After getting no response, she began to scream again.

"Troy! Troy, it's me Gabriella! Troy, please where are you?!" Gabriella pleaded, almost choking on her tears. After many long moments, Gabriella heard a response.

"Gabriella! Gabriella I'm over here!" Gabriella heard Troy scream loudly. Gabriella heard the voice and she called for him again, to see where his voice was coming from.

"Troy where are you!" Gabriella screamed out, hoping he heard her. It took a little bit longer, but Troy finally called back for her.

"Gabriella, I'm here!" Troy's voice screamed, sounding louder and closer.

Gabriella heard the voice and she began to run down the shore and then she turned into the forest and right in front of the forest, she was horrified at what she saw; she saw Troy holding onto a tree and a large branch was on top of both his legs. Gabriella ran over and she immediately fell to her knees and began to push the branch off his legs. The branch was certainly not light; it took Gabriella a long time to move it off his legs, but she finally did.

Once the large branch was off his legs, Troy's legs collapsed and Troy began to breathe heavily in pain. Gabriella went to his side and she put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his pained eyes. Gabriella knew that there was a huge storm happening that moment, but she had to see if he was okay or if he was hurt.

"Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked him comfortingly.

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and stared into them for a few moments. Gabriella Montez; the girl he secretly loved, the girl who made him who he was today and the girl he had hurt…was right in front of him trying to save him. Troy nodded his head in pain.

"I think I'll survive…Gabriella why did you come here?! You could've been killed!" Troy told her, showing great concern as to why Gabriella would put her life on the line like that. Gabriella shook her head, allowing a few tears to stream down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was doing so much for him either; he sure didn't deserve it.

"I don't know why Troy…I just couldn't leave you here." Gabriella told Troy as she wiped away her tears.

Troy opened his mouth to give her a response, but then he was interrupted by a nearby tree that was beginning to fall. Troy pushed Gabriella out of the way and he jumped out of the way himself, avoiding getting hit. Troy and Gabriella tried to run into what was left of Troy's campsite, but another tree fell down and it completely destroyed the campsite. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, not knowing where else to go or hide for shelter. Troy and Gabriella lunged down to the ground and curled up into a ball, hoping nothing else would hit them. Gabriella looked around and she saw that a branch was falling…straight for Troy.

"Troy, look out!" Gabriella exclaimed pushing Troy out of the way, only to get hit by the branch and she passed out because the blow to the head was so hard. Troy looked at her unconscious body and his eyes widened with shock. Gabriella saved him…why though? Why was she doing this?

"Gabriella!" Troy half screamed taking her side. He felt her pulse and it was still beating strong. She wasn't dead; that was the main thing.

As Troy stared at her unconscious body, he saw that more sand and sticks were blowing their way. Troy jumped over Gabriella, preventing anything from hurting her. Troy got hit by many objects, and he tried to shrug it off; he couldn't fail Gabriella now. Troy slowly began to sit up and finally, with a lot of struggle, he stood up. Troy tried to walk and see if the others were coming and as he walked, he got hit in the head by a branch.

The blow to the head was so hard that Troy became very dizzy and he fell down to his knees. Troy kept telling himself to stay awake and find help from the others, but soon everything began to spin around. Troy stared straight hoping that if he focused on something, he would feel less dizzy. It began to work; he began to not feel dizzy. Troy was about to stand up and get help, another branch hit him over the head and Troy passed out.

The last thing Troy remembered was being hit over the head, hearing familiar screams and everything soon went black.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**You know what I love? Cliffhangers! Ha-ha got to love them…okay so I'll strike a deal with you guys…if you guys give me six or more reviews, I'll give you guys two more chapters. But if it's five or under, you'll just get one. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far because I love writing for you guys! I love you!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella **_


	15. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone. Okay here is my newest chapter of my story…please read and review it please!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Troy and Gabriella gain consciousness the next day and they look at all the destruction that the storm had caused. But in time, they both learn that this storm made them lose more than they bargained for.**

* * *

Gabriella groaned in pain as she began to awaken. Gabriella could feel a burning pain all over her body. Gabriella felt like she couldn't move. As Gabriella slowly began to open her eyes, her eyes stung from the rays of the sun. Gabriella must have been unconscious for a really long time; they only thing that she remembered was pushing Troy out of the way before a branch would hit him, and then everything went black after that. Gabriella assumed that the branch knocked her out cold.

Gabriella sat up and she felt a throbbing pain in her head and her chest. Gabriella yelped in pain and she put a hand on her chest and took big deep breaths. If she thought that having pneumonia was bad, then having pain all over her body and having pneumonia was even worse. It felt like someone had been wearing high heels and had stepped all over her chest. Gabriella couldn't even breathe properly. That's how unbearable the pain was.

Gabriella slowly removed her hands off her chest and she began to brush off all the sand and branches off her legs and she had a great struggle just trying to stand up. Just standing up felt like her legs were on fire. It hurt a lot, but Gabriella knew that she had to get up and find the others and try and find help. Gabriella took baby steps as she began to walk, and she thought she was going to die. Walking felt like someone had ripped her legs off.

Gabriella must have walked about five feet away from where she awoke and she felt the pain slowly subsiding. She still could feel pain, but the pain wasn't as bad as it was a few moments ago. Gabriella looked around and then something dark blue caught her attention. It was Troy; he was unconscious. Gabriella immediately ran to his side, ignoring the throbbing pain that was taking over her body. When she finally reached him, Gabriella fell to her knees and she turned him on his back, so she could see his face.

Troy had a few bruises and many cuts. He must have been trying to find help during the storm and then got knocked out. Gabriella also assumed that while he was knocked out, branches were flying by and managed to scrape his face along the way. The way his face looked, it looked as if he were…dead; lifeless. Gabriella, wanting to make sure that he really as okay checked his pulse and it was still beating strongly. He wasn't dead. Gabriella sighed with relief glad to know that he wasn't dead. Gabriella began to gently shake him awake. Gabriella didn't want to be alone. She was still very angry with Troy, but if this meant that she had to walk back to the others in pain, she wanted help.

"Troy? Troy it's me please wake up it's me. It's Gabriella." Gabriella pleaded, hoping that Troy would wake up to the sound of her voice. But he still wasn't waking up. Gabriella got very worried and she began to shake him a little harder.

"Troy, please wake up! Please Troy I don't want to be anywhere without you! I know that you don't like me that way, but I do and I don't want you to be gone! Please, for me just wake up! Troy…you can't do this to me now." Gabriella pleaded, tears of desperation streaming down her cheeks.

She knew that Troy didn't hear what she had said; that's why she said it. She knew that even if she had said it, he wouldn't have responded because he was dating Sharpay. He wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do that to anyone he dated; he was too sweet of a guy to do something like that. But Gabriella just did it anyway. She just wanted to get it out so she didn't have that burden left on her shoulders. But even though she had said it, she feared that it may be left unspoken to Troy. Gabriella continued to let tears stream down her cheeks and she shook him a little bit more, hoping that he would wake up.

"Troy…please…don't leave me…" Gabriella whispered, almost choking on her tears.

Gabriella continued to cry hoping Troy would awake, when she heard a sudden groan. Gabriella stopped crying and she looked at Troy; his eyes were open. His blue eyes stared into her chocolate eyes. Troy blinked in confusion for a few moments, but then let a sudden smile grow across his face. He had heard what Gabriella had said about how she didn't want him to leave her. She did feel the same way about him. But Troy wasn't going to say anything to her about; things were still awkward between them.

"You're okay." Troy stated in a whisper. Gabriella nodded her head, letting silent tears fall from her eyes.

"I wish I could say the same for you Troy." Gabriella told him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

Gabriella couldn't even look at Troy. Not only because he looked so battered and injured, but because she felt herself giving in to Troy. Troy had played her. Troy played with her head and made her think that they would end up together. She wanted to hate him. But now she felt as if because they were both injured and hurt and temporarily alone, they had to rely on each other. Gabriella didn't want to, but her heart told her that she wanted too. But Gabriella was doing her best to not listen to her heart.

"I have that many battle wounds huh?" Troy asked playfully. Gabriella stifled out a laugh and forced a smile. She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, but it really wasn't working for her. She just felt tenser around Troy. Gabriella sighed again and she looked down the beach at al the wreckage that the storm had caused.

"C'mon…let's go and find the others." Gabriella said as she got up. Troy slowly attempted to get up off the ground, but he too had pains in his legs from when the branch fell on his legs. But he didn't say anything; he didn't want Gabriella to worry about him.

"Yeah let's go…maybe they made it through the storm better than we did. And I really wouldn't mind using that blanket right now." Troy said as they began to walk along the shore in pain.

As they both walked along the shore, trying to ignore the burning pains that took over their whole bodies, they also looked at all the damage that the storm had caused. Trees were broken down; the sand was all went from the violent clashing waves and sticks were all over the place; making stepping on them hurt their feet more than it already did. The water was still bitterly cold, but the waves weren't as violent as they had been during the storm. In fact, the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. If they had been asleep through the whole storm and had just waked up then, they wouldn't be able to tell that there was a storm that had happened.

"Do you think that everyone else is okay?" Troy asked Gabriella, hoping to stop the awkwardness between them. Gabriella didn't turn back to look at him, but she did shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know." Gabriella quipped quickly and began to pace ahead of Troy. Troy bit his lip.

Gabriella was still very hurt. Troy knew that it was too late to try and make things right between him and Gabriella. Gabriella was already too deep in all of Sharpay and Ryan's lies to even consider believing that Troy was telling her the truth. Troy knew that he should maybe try, even though he knew that Gabriella wouldn't even listen or acknowledge that he was trying to tell her the truth.

"And I'm guessing it would kill you to just talk to me and let me explain to you what really happened with Sharpay." Troy quipped cleverly, saying it loud enough for her to hear. Gabriella stopped in her footsteps.

Gabriella couldn't believe Troy had the nerve and the spine to even bring that up to her. Gabriella thought that she had made it clear that she didn't want to talk or hear about that from Troy at all. Gabriella turned to glare at him and she nodded her head, maintaining a very angered look in her eyes.

"Yes you got that right Bolton." Gabriella snapped as she began to walk faster ahead of Troy. Troy sprinted to her and walked beside her, even though she refused to look at him.

"And I'm guessing that it would also kill you for me to walk beside you." Troy said, allowing a joking smirk grow across his face, which Gabriella refused to look at. Troy sighed, seeing how serious Gabriella was about this.

"Gabriella, come on are you seriously going to believe Sharpay?! She's an actress; she's lying!" Troy told her, hoping that she could drill it into her head that Sharpay is a liar. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and continued to not look at Troy.

"You know considering that she's your girlfriend, you sure talk about her like you hate her." Gabriella quipped, staring at the beach ahead of her. She knew she sounded harsh and cruel, but Gabriella wasn't going to let him walk all over her.

"It's because I do! We were never dating Gabriella!" Troy nearly screamed disliking the fact that Gabriella didn't believe anything that was coming from Troy's mouth.

Gabriella rolled her eyes once more. Why did Troy think it was okay to still play games with her head? After the little speech that Sharpay had given her and what Gabriella unwillingly had to witness in the forest between the two of them, Gabriella was steering clear of him. She didn't want to show any affection or any vulnerability towards him. She wanted to forget about him and just let Troy and Sharpay be happy. She wanted them to stay out of her life. Gabriella knew that it would end with her feeling unhappy, but she just wanted Troy and Sharpay to just leave her alone.

"Troy there's a reason of how I know that you and Sharpay are dating; you've become a great actor. I nearly believed you there for a second." Gabriella said cleverly as she picked up the pace and began to walk ahead of Troy.

Troy sighed to himself. Gabriella definitely was too far in all Sharpay and Ryan's lies. He couldn't get her out of them. Troy promised himself that when he sees Ryan and Sharpay, he was going to rip their hair out, one strand at a time. That's how angry he was at both of them. He couldn't believe that they actually had the nerve to lie to Gabriella and also make up lies about him when he was right there. Troy swore he was going to kill them; he hated them for ruining things for him and Gabriella.

They continued to walk in a silence, when Gabriella froze in her steps and Troy bumped into her. He was about to question why she suddenly stopped, but he didn't once he saw what was in front of them; it was the campsite. It was completely ruined. It was broken down into large pieces. The others were no where in sight. Where could they have gone? Were they under that huge mess? Or were they all okay and they went off to go and find them?

Speechlessly, the two teens walked towards the mess and looked around. All of their supplies; the candies, the matches, the drinks and the blanket…it was all gone. They would have nothing left to help them survive on that island. Gabriella looked around and she saw something in the sand that absolutely horrified her; a splatter of red blood. Gabriella stared at the splatter of blood and let a scream. Troy heard the scream and he looked at the blood and tried to keep himself from vomiting.

"Gabriella, please tell me that's not blood!" Troy said, looking away from it. Gabriella, with tears slipping down her cheeks, she kicked sand over it, hiding it away from them. Gabriella let more tears out.

"Oh Troy, they're hurt!" Gabriella cried out. Troy turned to her and he stroked her back gently with his hand.

"Gabriella, don't cry I'm sure they're fine. I'll bet that they're looking for us right now." Troy told her comfortingly.

Just after he said that, they heard loud groans coming from under the wreckage of their campsite. Two people were under there! Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, stunned. If two people were under there…where were the other two? Neither of them decided to think about that and they both began to throw away the broken sticks. It felt like within each branch they threw off, there was even more branches that they had to throw away. It was like it was never going to end.

As the groans began to grow louder, Gabriella and Troy both began to see the sticks were beginning to disappear. After throwing away a large piece of wood, Troy's eyes widened at what he saw; he saw Ryan and Chad. They were both unconscious and Troy was sickened by all the blood that was still coming out from Ryan's nose and that blood was still coming down from the side of Chad's head. _That explains the blood in the sand, _Troy thought to himself.

"Gabriella, help me here. I just found Chad and Ryan." Troy said quickly as he began to throw off the large pieces of wood.

Hearing Troy's rushed words, Gabriella began to do the same thing and throw away the pieces of wood as fast as she could. In her mind, Gabriella began to make up theories about Sharpay and Taylor's whereabouts. Maybe they knew that Ryan and Chad needed help and went to look for them. Maybe they were stuck under the branches still. Maybe…just maybe…they had died. Gabriella shook away those thoughts and kept on throwing away sticks.

Troy had thrown away his last stick, revealing Chad and Ryan's battered body. Their clothes were slight ripped and blood-stained and bruises covered almost all of their arms and legs. Gabriella lunged towards them and she felt both of their pulses. They were still beating strong. They didn't die; they were still very much alive. Gabriella turned to look at Troy and just by the look in her eyes, he knew that they were alive and needed immediate help.

Troy first grabbed Chad and he began to drag him out from the wreckage of the campsite. Gabriella did the same with Ryan. They both dragged their unconscious friends a few feet away from the wreckage and they fell to their knees and they began to shake them both awake. It took many moments for them to awake. Gabriella and Troy shook them even harder, praying that if they shook them hard enough, Chad and Ryan would immediately wake up and tell them to stop. Just when all hope had seemed gone, Gabriella and Troy both heard a groan come from Chad.

"Taylor…is that you?" Chad mumbled out in pain as his eyes slowly began to open, disappointed when he saw Troy hovering over him. Troy shook his head.

"No man…it's me. Troy. What happened to you man?" Troy asked, not being able to look away from all the blood that was sliding down the side Chad's head. Chad was about to answer, but Ryan, who had just regained consciousness answered for him.

"After Gabriella ran to find you, we were all hiding in what used to be our campsite. Taylor became worried and she ran to go and get you." Ryan began, feeling slightly dizzy. Gabriella looked them both in the eye, afraid of what the answer would be.

"What happened?" Gabriella begged, afraid to know the answer. Chad bit his lip, hating having to remember everything that they had to go through.

"Due to the wind being so strong, Taylor was pushed into the water and the waves were preventing her from getting back to shore. And Sharpay said she was a good swimmer so she ran into the water to go and get Taylor. It was working for a few moments…but then the waves grew rough and it swept them both away. The last thing we heard was them screaming. I don't know what else happened but all I know is that they're gone. Ryan and I were about to jump in the water and try and save them, but the winds grew rough and the last thing that both of us remember is being hit by a block of wood and everything going black. That's all I remember." Chad said, tears falling down his cheeks.

Gabriella both bit their lips, letting everything that Chad and Ryan had just told them sink in. Taylor and Sharpay were gone. They were both in the middle of the ocean now. God only knows what's happening to them right now. They could still be alive, they could be dead, they could've gotten rescued or a shark could've come along and killed them. Whatever theory they wanted to use, they were gone. How were they going to deal with the fact that they were gone? How would they live with that? Gabriella let hot tears pour down her cheeks.

"Oh god…I feel so guilty." She wept, crying into her hands. Ryan looked up at her drowsily, not knowing how much longer he could stay awake.

"Gabriella…don't…its okay." Ryan said just above a whisper, wiping away the blood that came out of his nose. Troy nodded his head and he and Gabriella helped both their injured friends up.

"Come on, we'll get you both cleaned up." Troy said as he and Gabriella brought them both to the shore.

Troy and Gabriella rested them both down and Chad and Ryan weakly put their hands into the water and began to wash the blood off their faces. Once they accomplished washing the blood off, they soon began to wash their hair and their arms and clothes. Gabriella and Troy figured that maybe they felt very gross and wanted to feel clean and fresh. But because they have tried that many times, they wouldn't feel as clean. Gabriella sighed and looked into the never-ending ocean.

Would Taylor and Sharpay truly be okay? Would she ever see them again? Gabriella prayed and hoped she would see Taylor again. And to her shock, she wanted to see Sharpay again. Gabriella knew that despite her not telling her that she was dating Troy and making things hard for Gabriella, Gabriella knew that if something would happen to her she would truly miss her.

Gabriella sighed and ran a hand though her hair. Gabriella wished that that was her drifting in the middle of the ocean. She deserved to be out there cut off from everything more than Taylor and even Sharpay. Gabriella wanted them to return and her to be swept away. Gabriella began to wonder if anyone would even care if she was stuck in the middle of the ocean.

"They're going to be fine Gabby…don't worry about it." Troy told her comfortingly. Gabriella turned to him and gave him a hard stare. What did he know about trying not to worry? She had heard people tell her that all the time and it never did anything for her.

"Don't start Troy." Gabriella warned, hoping that he would get the message that he wasn't helping. Troy blinked hard.

"I'm just trying to help." Troy told her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked away from Troy.

"You should've done that a very long time ago Troy." Gabriella muttered through her teeth.

Troy blinked and looked down at his feet. Why did he have to go and ruin things between him and Gabriella? She was everything he'd ever dreamed about. How could he let Sharpay take advantage of him and, more importantly, how could he let her? Troy then set his attention towards Chad and Ryan and saw that they were both washing themselves as they were silently crying. Troy tried to ignore their tears and stared at them.

"You guys want to go lay down?" Troy asked, hoping to get their minds off of Taylor and Sharpay. Chad shook his head, choking on his tears.

"I love Taylor…what am I going to do without her?" Chad asked choking on his tears. Ryan did the very same thing.

"What am I going to do without my sister? How am I going to tell my parents that if I ever see them again either? Sharpay may have been a pain sometimes, but she was my twin sister and nothing in this world is ever going to change that. I can't believe she's gone." Ryan said choking on his tears.

Gabriella fell to her knees in tears and she wrapped an arm around both of them and she cried with them. She knew that there was nothing for her to do to bring them back, but the only thing she could do was let tears pour down her cheeks and cry for them. Gabriella had let out all these feelings of helplessness, hopelessness and regret as she cried and held her two friends close. She didn't know what else she could do.

It wasn't long until Troy sat beside Chad and wrapped his arms around all of them and cried as well. Troy didn't know how much more he could take of being stuck on that island. It was going to drive him insane. It was going to belittle him. It was going to kill him. He didn't know how much more drama he had to endure. What did they all do wrong to be punished like that? Was this destiny? Was everything happening for a reason? Why, oh, why did they have to lose so much?

As those questions ran through their minds, all they did for that moment was cry. It was the only sane thing that they were able to do at that point.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Wow, I'm giving you guys a lot of drama! Well as promised to you guys, I will make you another chapter by the end of the week. It'll be up Friday or Saturday at the latest. Remember to leave six or more reviews! Thanks guys!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella 3 **_


	16. Dedicated and Desperate

**Dedicated and Desperate**

**Author's note: ****hey everyone! How are all of you doing? Well thanksgiving is coming up…gotta love the turkey! Ha-ha that was pretty damn random! So anyway, here is my newest chapter and I'd like to credit Hinata-37 for helping me out with the idea…thanks a ton!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Troy can't help but feel guilty about everything that is going wrong…especially with Gabriella. Troy wants to prove that he still cares and that he cares about Gabriella, Troy tries to build a boat to go and find Sharpay and Taylor. But will that only make things worse?**

* * *

Chad and Ryan must have groaned for the hundredth time as they were resting on the sand. It hurt for them to just sit up straight so they spent most of the day just lying down in the sand and trying to recover. Chad felt pain everywhere, but he felt more pain in his head and his right leg. Ryan felt pain in both his legs and in his right arm. It made lifting his arm and attempting to walk very painful. Gabriella sat beside both of them and winced as she saw their bloodstained clothes.

Gabriella never could handle blood. She hated looking at blood and could never sit through a gory movie. She would die. She couldn't even handle looking at a paper cut. That's how much she hated blood. She wished that they still had the blanket; not only to keep her warm but also to place it over Ryan and Chad so she couldn't see the blood. Gabriella shifted uncomfortably and stared at the never-ending ocean again. It was then, just staring at the never-ending ocean that she realized they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. How would someone find them? How would they try and get back? How would Taylor and Sharpay handle themselves in the middle of the ocean?

It was truly scary to think about how anyone could survive in the ocean with no food or shelter; you would die of hypothermia. How was it possible to survive even for one night in the middle of the ocean? And it wasn't just the hypothermia that got Gabriella worried; it was everything else that could happen that had her scared. They could have got picked up by some creeper man, they could've got attacked by sharks if they didn't know the shark safety tips or they could have died from hypothermia and their bodies were just floating around or they sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

Gabriella shook away the thoughts of what could go wrong and what could have happened to them, and she focused her attention back on Chad and Ryan. They seemed to have been in pan but they seemed to also be worrying about the whereabouts of Taylor and Sharpay. It was understandable that they were worried; Taylor was Chad's girlfriend and Sharpay was Ryan's twin sister. Nothing could change that. No matter how much they wanted to, it would never change.

"You guys okay? You want me to do anything?" Gabriella asked, hoping to make things less awkward. Chad's eyes slowly began to close and he nodded his head and drifted into a sleep. Ryan looked Gabriella weakly in the eyes and he nodded his head slowly.

"I think we're going to sleep for a little bit more." Ryan said just above a whisper and allowed himself to drift into a sleep as well.

Gabriella stared at her two sleeping friends and she stood up off the sand and walked away and she sat under a tree and leaned up against it. Gabriella felt that she was tired. She was exhausted and wanted to have a real sleep, but at the same time, she was too overtired to go to sleep. Gabriella sighed with the frustration of not being able to get to sleep and she shifted and something caught her attention as she shifted; she saw Troy sitting on the shore, staring at the ocean.

Gabriella knew she shouldn't care about what Troy was doing. He probably wouldn't care what she was doing. But she couldn't help it. She was at a point now where everything Troy did now, as much as she didn't want to, she wanted to know what he was doing or if he was nearby. She wanted to get out of that habit, but Gabriella couldn't help it; it was her worst habit that she couldn't get out of. Gabriella sighed loudly to herself.

"God, why did you have to make me such a nice person?" Gabriella cursed to herself as she got up slowly and began to make her way over to where Troy was.

As Gabriella slowly made her way over to Troy, she began to question herself as to why she was going over to see if he was okay. Did she feel bad about Troy losing Sharpay this way? Was she finally accepting that he and Sharpay are dating? Or did she still have feelings for him and wanted to still hold out hope? Gabriella shook her head with stupidity. How could she think something so absurd?! Why should she hold out hope if he was with Sharpay? No, she was just going over because she felt bad. That is, if only she would allow herself to accept that.

"Hey…are you okay?" Gabriella asked sitting down beside him, immediately feeling the intensity between them. Troy shrugged his shoulders, not making eye contact with her.

"Not really…I can't help but feel so…so…" Troy's voice trailed off and he shook his head, deciding not to say anything. Gabriella looked at him curiously. What was he feeling?

"You can tell me Troy. I won't think any less of you." Gabriella told him comfortingly, hoping he would still consider her as a friend. Troy sighed and shrugged his shoulders again.

"I guess I feel guilty. This is all my fault, Gabriella." Troy scolded himself. Gabriella bit her lip uncomfortably. What was she supposed to say to that? She knew it was true; he had been the one to blame for most of what was going wrong…so what was she supposed to say to make him feel better?

"Its okay Troy…it's going to get better, I promise." Gabriella told him lamely. What else was she supposed to tell him? She knew that it wasn't the best response but it was something at least.

Troy looked into her brown eyes and anger grew into his own. Better? How were things going to get better? Especially coming from Gabriella's mouth! How would she make things better?! She was technically the reason for this whole mess! She played with his mind just as much as she claims he played with hers. She kept leading him on as well. Every time he tried to talk to her about her mom, she backed away. After he gave her that ring and he tried to kiss her, she backed away. And every time he tried to talk to her about the Sharpay problem, she backed away! Troy was tired of her backing away!

"Better?! You honestly think that things are going to get better?! Gabriella, look around you! We're still stranded, we lost all our food and shelter, Chad and Ryan are hurt and Taylor and Sharpay are drifting out in the middle of the ocean. How am I going to live with that Gabriella? How am I going to explain to everyone's parents? That'll be a disaster! How do you think that Taylor's parents will react to her being stuck in the middle of the ocean? Or how am I going to tell Chad's parents that he is losing a lot of blood and can't stay awake for even five minutes? And how am I going to tell Ryan and Sharpay's parents that their son is injured and could have internal injuries and their daughter is stuck in the middle of the ocean with no one there to protect her? Now explain to me why you think that things are going to get better!" Troy nearly screamed in Gabriella's face.

Gabriella blinked in shock. This wasn't the Troy she used to know. She had never seen Troy explode like this. Gabriella didn't know if she should feel sympathy or rage towards Troy. Who was this person? What did he do with the Troy she had fallen in love with? This Troy was suddenly cruel and harsh. He was even blaming her for everything that was going wrong! What did she do wrong? How was it her fault that a huge storm happened and unfortunate events occurred? It wasn't like she prayed that something bad would happen to everyone.

"Troy, do you honestly think that I want to see everyone in pain? Do you not know how much it hurts me? Troy, come on if you stopped moping around and feeling sorry for yourself, than maybe good things can actually happen." Gabriella said forcefully and angrily. She wasn't going to let him hurt her again. Troy continued to stare into those brown eyes and felt more anger fluster up in him.

"This is your fault." Troy angrily stated. Gabriella blinked in an uneasy surprise. How was it all her fault?!

"Me?! What did I do wrong Troy? Do you think I planned for this to happen? Do you think I forced Taylor and Sharpay into the ocean when a storm was happening?" Gabriella asked, anger also rising in her voice.

"This is karma Gabriella. You wanted this to happen to Sharpay. You wanted bad things to happen to her. I wanted something to happen to her too, but not like this! You wanted her to be gone! If you hadn't left, Sharpay and Taylor would still be here and Chad and Ryan wouldn't be hurt!" Troy told her, unable to control his anger range in his voice.

"Troy, why are you being so hypocritical?! If I hadn't left, you would be dead. You would have no life! Cant you at least be grateful for that?!" Gabriella asked desperately. Troy shook his head, maintaining an angered stare.

"Well I would rather be dead! In fact, I wish I was never picked to go on this stupid trip! Maybe if I didn't go, I wouldn't hate you so much and you wouldn't wish that Sharpay was dead and gone!" Troy screamed at the top of hi lungs.

Gabriella sat there; shocked that he would actually have the guts to tell her that. He hated her? She wished Sharpay was dead and gone? Was all this true? Or was Troy just saying it? Whether or not he meant it or not, it hurt Gabriella. It hurt her so bad, she began to believe it. Breathing heavily and letting tears escape her eyes, she sat up and began to walk away. Before she walked away completely from Troy, she turned back to him so he could see her crying face.

"I would never tell you something like that Troy. Think about that. Or even better, I'll just stay out of your life; I'll be happier in the end." Gabriella snapped as she cried and walked back to the tree she was sitting under before.

Troy angrily sat at the shore. He shouldn't feel bad or angered that he hurt her; she was hurting him even more. It was all rubbish; nonsense. Gabriella was full of drama that he had never known about. He thought that Sharpay was bad! Troy sighed angrily as he ran a hand through his filthy and grimy hair. It was al nonsense and Gabriella was mad at him for no reason…so why did it hurt him to know he told her that he hated her?

He knew it wasn't true. He just said that because he was full of rage and frustration. He would never dream of telling Gabriella that. It was killing him inside knowing that he had told Gabriella a lie of his own; he had never hated her. He loved her. He never stopped loving her. He prayed that she still loved him. He screwed it up again. He couldn't do anything right. Why'd it feel so much easier to admit he screwed up than to admit that he knew she still loved him?

"Troy, why are you such a jerk? Just for a change, do something right and not make things go wrong!" Troy cursed to himself, almost ripping out his hair in his own rage and nuisance. But Troy knew he would have done a lot worse to himself.

Troy looked around in disorientation, trying to find a sign that would lead him to do something right and prove to Gabriella that he still loved and cared for her. As Troy looked around in a hurry, looking for a sign, he kept running over large pieces of broken wood from the campsite and parts of their missing lifeboat. Troy stopped with a sudden jolt. That was it! He would try and build a boat and find Taylor and Sharpay, as well as help! By doing that, Gabriella would think that he was the greatest guy in the whole world! Okay maybe not the best guy in the world, but maybe it'll be enough for her to forgive him and believe him.

Troy vigorously grabbed a bunch of large branches and broken pieces of the lifeboat and brought them all to the shore. He got plenty of splinters on his arm, but Troy ripped them all out and did his best to ignore the pain. Troy grabbed the large pieces and he began to piece them together to see what pieces would fit together and what would work better. Troy became frustrated when the pieces wouldn't match; he wanted to hurry up and get off the island and find Sharpay and Taylor so he could feel less guilty about losing them, but also what was going down between him and Gabriella.

Thinking about all the hurt he had caused towards Gabriella was killing him. He hated having to think about the fact that he had made her cry. He made her upset. He hurt her feelings. He didn't mean it, but he told her he hated her. How much hurt could he cause for someone he loved with all his heart? How could he tell her that he hated her? He told her a lie right there. How could he be so low? How could he be so stupid?! Asking himself those questions, his rage and anger towards himself, he snapped a piece of the broken lifeboat in half and the fractured wood cut his arm.

Troy screamed in pain and fell to his knees and looked at the blood that slowly dripped down his arm. Troy shrugged the pain away and continued to try and build a boat. Troy, filled with frustration, began to just throw the pieces together, not caring if they were the same size or not and began to try and shape them together. Troy didn't care if it was good looking boat or if it was different sizes on each side, he just wanted it to be strong enough to get back home and find Taylor and Sharpay. The pieces of wood kept falling down and they wouldn't stay up and Troy screamed with frustration and he kicked the pieces of wood.

"I'm going to kill someone!" Troy screamed as he began to throw and break all the pieces of wood. He had lost his sanity by that point.

_**Meanwhile, at the other end of the beach…**_

Gabriella sat underneath a lone palm tree and continued to let tears escape her eyes. She was truly hurt by what Troy had said to her. She knew that he was frustrated and that he didn't mean it when he said he hated her, but it still hurt to hear it. She didn't know whether he said it out of frustration or out of honesty. Maybe he did hate her. Maybe he was just putting up with her because he felt he had to. Maybe he had wanted to tell her that for a very long time.

That gave Gabriella something else to think about; how long had he hated her for then? Was it since they had met? Since the winter musical? Since the cruise sank? Since she saw him kissing his girlfriend? Since a few moments ago? Gabriella shook her head and let more tears cascade down her cheeks. She hated thinking of what an idiot she must have been to him acting all flirty and cute to him. He must have hated seeing the sight of her face.

"Gabriella, why do you always let your guard down around him?" Gabriella asked herself, wiping away a few more tears.

It was true. She always did lose her guard around Troy. It was like he was her vulnerability. She always went weak in the knees for him when he was there. If she wanted to ever talk back to him and had planned it, she would fail to when she finally approached him; he would always do something that would make her forget why she wanted to talk back to him. It was normally because he did or said something sweet to her. But in this case, he left her speechless for all the wrong reasons.

Wiping away the last of her tears, Gabriella sat up and walked down to the shore of the island and she looked over and saw that Ryan and Chad were still asleep. Gabriella smiled sadly. She wished that she would just wake up and find out that this whole ordeal was just a nightmare. Maybe that's why Chad and Ryan were sleeping so much; maybe they just wanted to wake up and find out that this was all a nightmare. Gabriella sighed to herself knowing that they weren't sleeping so much because of that reason.

Gabriella rolled her jeans up to her kneecap and took off her shoes and she walk into the water, letting the chilliness of the water enliven her. Gabriella looked down at the water and stared at her reflection. Gabriella stared at her reflection and was disgusted at what she saw. She was absolutely pale, her face looked dad and her hair looked like it was a mess. Gabriella stared at herself even harder and saw something else; tearstains.

It was that moment; she realized she had been crying a lot. She had cried on the cruise ship when Troy wouldn't let her finish explaining what was wrong with her mom, when Troy told her to go away, when she saw Sharpay and Troy kissing, when she found out that Sharpay and Taylor were missing and now with Troy. Gabriella sighed and she graced her hands under the water and she washed her face, getting rid of the tearstains that were on her face. Since her mom became sick, she wasn't as strong as she was before. She hated it. She desperately didn't want to be like that anymore.

As Gabriella was washing her face, she heard loud screams of frustration and loud bangs being heard. Gabriella looked up quickly. Where was that coming from? Who was screaming and making those loud noises? Gabriella looked around and something down the beach caught her attention; it was Troy. He was screaming with frustration and he was hitting the boards on each other. Gabriella watched painfully as he fell to his knees and held a board in his hands and began to hit it on a board on the sand.

What should Gabriella do about it? Should she go over to him? Should she try and stop him? Or should she just walk away and pretend like she never saw that. But Gabriella wasn't the kind of person to just walk away and pretend like she never saw something happening. Like she realized before, she let her guard down when it came to Troy and being around him. Gabriella sighed with frustration and ran a hand through her long dark hair.

"Why do you have to be so caring of others Gabriella?" Gabriella cursed to herself as she ran back to shore and she slipped into her blue flats and didn't bother rolling her jeans down and she ran down to where Troy was having a meltdown.

As Gabriella ran down the shore to get to Troy, she began to fear what Troy was getting so flustered about. Was it because of his loss of Sharpay? Was it because he was frustrated with not getting off the island? Or was it because of their heated argument? Gabriella shook her head. Troy wouldn't go crazy because they were fighting. He hated her…why would he take that argument to heart? It must have been about Sharpay. It was understandable; they were dating and were practically eating each other in front of Gabriella.

"Troy! Troy stop!" Gabriella screamed as she was nearing him. But Troy didn't stop; he continued to slam the board down with the other board. He must have been really frustrated.

"NO! NO I CAN'T!" Troy screamed as he continued to slam the boards, allowing tears of frustration to cascade down his cheeks.

Gabriella stood behind him, watching him in pity and sympathy. He was really taking the leadership role a little too seriously. It was driving him insane. Gabriella could see it was killing him since they first awoke on this deserted island. She knew it would kill him. So why did she not try and stop him? Gabriella guessed that it was because she thought he could handle it. But she knew that wasn't the real reason.

Unable to take watching him like this anymore, Gabriella grabbed the board that was in Troy's hand and she threw it away. Troy's hands both still pounded down at the branches from under him and he continued t scream with frustration and torment. Troy really was at the brink of stress and insanity. Gabriella fell to her knees to level with him and she grabbed both his hands, trying to keep him from hitting the boards.

"Troy, stop this now!" Gabriella scolded angrily, trying to control him. Troy tried to wiggle free, but it was no use; she was holding his wrists too firmly.

"Gabriella, please just let me go!" Troy said just above a whisper, letting more tears of frustration slip down his cheeks.

Gabriella loosened her grip on his wrists and she looked down at her hand and to her shock, she saw blood. Gabriella looked at Troy's arm and saw that it was bleeding. He must have injured himself with the boards somehow. Gabriella sighed sadly. Why was Troy allowing himself to get hurt? Did he have no self-respect? Gabriella looked down at Troy, whose upper body was resting on her lap. Gabriella held him closely and securely.

"Troy, what were you doing?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy, gently wiping away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Troy closed his eyes and shook his head, hating the fact that he had let them all down.

"I…I feel awful. Awful about everything. And what I said to you. I wanted to prove that I cared for you by building us a boat to get off this island and find Taylor and Sharpay. I just wanted to prove to you that I still cared." Troy whimpered. Gabriella pulled him in closer and began to hush him gently.

"Troy its okay…you didn't have to prove anything to me." Gabriella told him, trying to hide the sympathy in her voice.

As she held Troy closer, Sharpay's haunting words were in her head. _The only reason why he was being so nice to you and buying you nice rings was because he felt sorry for you, _Sharpay's words repeated in her head. To Gabriella's shock, she was beginning to believe it. Maybe Troy did feel sorry for her. Maybe that's why he was saying that. Or maybe he tried to build it so he could get away from her quickly.

But Gabriella said nothing. She just held him close, hoping that she was comforting him.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay well there you have it! 5 or more reviews please! Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter or later chapters, please review and tell me! Thanks guys!**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving!!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	17. Can't Help but Feel Guilty

**Can't Help but Feel Guilty **

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! How was Thanksgiving? Mine was pretty good…spent a lot of time with my family and ate turkey…anyway here is my newest chapter! Please read and review and give me some ideas! I already got a few ideas from you guys and I'm adding them in later chapters! Have fun!**

**Chapter Summary: ****It is late at night and Gabriella is patching up Troy's injured arm. During this moment, Gabriella breaks down and to her shock; she is turning to Troy for comfort. Will Troy let her know she can always turn to him? Will he try and convince her that Sharpay lied when she said they are an item?**

* * *

The sun had set on the deserted island about half an hour after Troy had his meltdown. It still scared Gabriella to see Troy go crazy like that. Of all the people that were there on that island, she would have least expected Troy to go crazy. He appeared to be so put together and had his priorities straight. But Gabriella guessed wrong. Maybe there was no such thing as someone having their priorities straight. Maybe everyone didn't know what their main concern was or even if cared if they had one. Gabriella wasn't certain if she had hers straight, but she liked to think that she did.

As the sky continued to grow dark, Gabriella grabbed a pile of sticks and dropped them together. Gabriella grabbed two sticks and began to rub them together, hoping to start a fire. Watching herself rub two sticks together, made Gabriella smile and remember her days as a girl scout. She remembered being eleven years old and going on a camping trip with the rest of the scouts. All the other girls didn't know how to start a fire without matches, but Gabriella was a pro at it. She got an award at the end for that. She remembered going home and feeling so proud of herself. She remembered how happy her mother was. She remembered how proud her father was. The smile her father had on his face when she told him that she got an award for being able to start a fire, was permanently etched in her memory.

The pain and joy of remembering her father made Gabriella let a single tear stroll down her cheek but Gabriella she shook her head and continued to try and start a fire. She had to stay strong. As much as she wanted someone to be strong for her for a change, she wanted to be strong for Troy, Chad and Ryan because they were going through more than she was. Vigorously rubbing the two sticks together, a fire soon started. Gabriella sat back and stared at the growing fire that she had made all on her own. Gabriella knew that if her father were there, he would have told her how proud he was of her.

Smiling at the thought of her father, Gabriella looked at her surroundings and she saw that Ryan and Chad were still sleeping. She was going to check if they were still alive, but she could see their stomachs rising and falling. Yup, they were still very much alive. Gabriella sighed and she looked over the fire she had made and saw Troy, still looking very frustrated. Gabriella stared at him even harder and she witnessed him trying to bandage up his cut.

Troy was trying to rip off a piece of cloth from the bottom of his jeans. Troy was struggling trying to get the whole piece off. But his splintered and battered hands probably weren't making it easy for Troy to do so. Gabriella was about to get up and help him, but she then heard a loud rip noise. Troy finally got a piece of his jeans off. Gabriella continued to watch as he straightened out the piece of cloth. Troy tried to wrap it around his gash but was having many struggles in tying it together. Gabriella could hear Troy cursing under his breath in frustration, not being able to tie up the cloth.

Troy seemed to get frustrated over everything now. He got frustrated because he couldn't build a boat, he was getting frustrated because he couldn't get a piece of cloth and he became frustrated because he couldn't tie up his wound. It was heartbreaking to see someone who has accomplished so much in life already get frustrated over something that could easily be resolved. But I guess staying on that island was driving everyone insane.

Gabriella couldn't handle watching Troy struggle anymore and she got up off the sand and she slowly walked over to him, not being able to watch him struggle. Gabriella knew that she was letting her guard down again, but this was a little more than that; she didn't like to see people miserable and struggling. Gabriella sat down beside him and she looked into his eyes and she gently took the cloth from his hands and had a look in her eyes, as if offering to let her wrap his arm up for him. Troy looked back into her eyes and she handed her his arm and Gabriella began to wrap the cloth around his gash.

"Thank you…you're very kind." Troy told her genuinely. Gabriella smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I try to be I guess." Gabriella said truthfully.

She knew she was a kind person. But why did she doubt herself? Why was she suddenly questioning if she was a kind person? Maybe she was going through a phase where she wasn't sure of herself anymore. Maybe she just said it out of self pity. Or maybe all the issues that were going on with Troy, she began to belittle herself voluntarily. As those thoughts were running through Gabriella's mind, Gabriella gently wrapped the piece of cloth around Troy's buff arm.

Troy watched Gabriella's face as she wrapped the cloth around his arm. She looked so serious and smart…and afraid. He understood why she looked serious and smart; she always was. But why would she be afraid? Was she afraid of losing him? Was she afraid of seeing him injured? Or was she just afraid of him? Troy bit his lip, remembering what a jerk he was to her earlier. The truth to all that was, he didn't hate her. He loved her. He was certain that this was more than a crush now. It was love. At the beginning of this trip, Troy knew that Gabriella could feel it too; she made it just too obvious. But now, because he ruined everything, she may feel differently. Troy sighed loudly.

"Gabriella, you don't have to do this for me if you don't want to." Troy told her. Gabriella looked up into his eyes and she saw how serious they were. Gabriella shook her head and went back to wrapping up his arm. Troy bit his lip again. Why were things so awkward now? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were?

"There you go. You're all patched up. Now that you're all patched up, I'm going to go." Gabriella said as she slowly began to stand up. Gabriella was about to walk away into the darkness of the night, but Troy quickly but gently grabbed her hand. Gabriella whirled back to see what he was doing. Why did he grab her hand suddenly? Gabriella turned fully around to look at him and she raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy motioned to the empty spot in the sand beside him.

"I really don't want to be alone right now. Will you stay with me?" Troy asked, hinting to her that he wanted to talk to her. Gabriella stared at him with no emotion in her face. Why was he suddenly relying on her for keeping him company?

"Okay." Gabriella said simply as she took a seat beside Troy.

For a few moments there was an awkward silence of the two teens staring at the fire in front of them. There seemed to have been this great big hole that was slowly filling up with words that they were leaving unspoken. And that hole was getting pretty darn big. Troy bit his lip and he looked at Gabriella and watched as the wind gently blew her dark hair into her face. Troy slowly lifted a hand and he gently put that hair behind her ear. Once Troy put her hair behind her ear, he began to stroke her hair gently. Gabriella bit her lip and continued to look away from him.

"Troy…we can't do this." Gabriella told him. Troy took his hand off her hair and blinked hard.

"Gabriella, why are you being like this?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked him in the eye, with a bit of anger showing in her eyes.

"What do you think Troy?! Do you know that Sharpay will kill me if she finds out that I was getting close to her boyfriend again?" Gabriella felt herself almost scream. Troy shook his head, maintaining a serious look in his eyes.

"Gabriella you know how I know Sharpay won't be mad? Because we were never dating! I would never in a million years date her! She's not my type and she thinks about herself too much to love anyone else!" Troy exclaimed, hating that Gabriella still thought that they were dating. Gabriella shook her head, looking away from Troy again.

"Troy, I saw it all with my own eyes! Unless you want to tell me that I was hallucinating or that all that was a bad dream, then I'm going to believe what I see." Gabriella told him harshly.

Troy sighed once again. Gabriella sure wasn't making this easy. Troy needed to prove that he still cared for her, but he also had to get her to prove that she still had lingering feelings for him. Troy could easily see it in her eyes that she was trying to hide her feelings. Troy knew that she still felt the way he felt about her. Troy turned to face her and stared at her.

"I have a question for you…if you hate me so much now, why did you come to help me earlier and why did you help me just now?" Troy asked, knowing that his question threw her off. Gabriella quickly looked back at him. He knew she still had feelings. He caught on. Gabriella bit her lip. Should she just say the truth, or the truth but not about him?

"I…I guess I did it because…I couldn't help but feel guilty." Gabriella told him honestly, beginning to feel tears stroll down her cheeks. Troy blinked his eyes. Why would Gabriella feel guilty? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Why do you feel guilty? You did nothing wrong. Why would you feel guilty?" Troy asked, immediately concerned as to why Gabriella would feel guilty. Gabriella bit her lip and she wiped away a tear that strolled down her cheek.

"You were right." Gabriella said, keeping her voice from cracking. Troy became confused again.

"I was right about what?" Troy asked, not knowing what Gabriella was referring to. Gabriella closed her eyes and let a few more tears stroll down her cheeks.

"You were right. This was karma. I was mad at Sharpay because she was dating you and that neither one of you guys told me and part of me wanted Sharpay to be gone. Part of me wanted both of you guys to be punished. And now look. I got what I wanted. So why do I feel so awful about it? You were right about two things Troy; this was karma and everything is my fault. I'm so sorry." Gabriella said, allowing tears to cascade down her cheeks.

Troy immediately threw an arm around her and pulled her in close to him. Troy really regretted saying those awful things to her. He never meant to hurt her like that. He never meant to tell her that. He wished he could do something to let her know that he didn't mean any of it. Troy pulled her in even closer and he rubbed her back gently and soothingly.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean any of it! Karma is not the reason for anything. Everything just happens for a reason. This is not your fault. Don't listen to what I said to you earlier. I'm just an idiot and I'm frustrated. That's why I said something that was completely not true. Gabriella nothing is your fault." Troy told Gabriella truthfully as he continued to soothe her. Gabriella was silent and was shaking under Troy's arm. Gabriella slowly lifted and hand and she wiped away her tears.

"It's a little late for the noble talk Troy. I already feel terrible and I'm not going to be able to deal with that." Gabriella whimpered wiping away the rest of her tears. Troy pulled her in closer and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Gabriella, I don't think you should worry about something that isn't true. Gabriella, I think its best if you put your energy towards your mom." Troy told her. Hearing her mother being mentioned, Gabriella sighed with stress and looked down at the ground.

"You honestly don't know how worn out I'm getting trying to keep her alive a little bit longer." Gabriella said sadly, thinking that she and her mother had suffered enough.

Troy stared at Gabriella and saw how genuinely miserable she was. It wasn't fair how she was such a good person and she thought about everyone else, but she had to suffer the most. It wasn't fair. She deserved to have no care in the world. She deserved to be happy. She didn't deserve to have to go through so much pain and trauma. Troy rested his head on top of hers so they were both staring into each other's eyes.

"Gabriella…why didn't you tell me about your mom? How could you hide something like that from me? You know that I would always be there to support you. Why would you tell everyone else and not me?" Troy asked, getting that off his mind. Gabriella let a few more tears fall down her cheeks and she stared into his sapphire eyes.

"I did try Troy. But things got in the way of me telling you. I tried on the boat and you assumed that it was because we got into a fight and also the cruise ship began to sink. I tried to tell you multiple times before and after that but there were other issues following that. So that explains it all." Gabriella told Troy, letting tears of despair make their way down her cheeks. Troy shook his head, staring her in the eye.

"But Gabriella, I tried to ask you about it, and you backed away from me. You gave me the cold shoulder every time I tried to ask you about it. Please, I know that there is another reason why you didn't want to tell me." Troy said, knowing that's she was still hiding something. Gabriella pushed the hair that was in her face and she turned to look at Troy. She couldn't believe she was actually going to tell him.

"I didn't want to tell you because…because of what you're doing to me right now." Gabriella told him. Troy blinked in an uneasy surprise.

"What?" He asked, shocked. Gabriella shifted, so she could see his face fully.

"I knew that if I actually did tell you about it, you were going to freak out about it and constantly ask me about it. I don't want to think about it. I just want to pretend like my mom doesn't have cancer. It's too painful to actually know that she has it. And I know that you would always try and get me to talk about it. So I just never told you." Gabriella told him truthfully, but painfully.

Troy couldn't believe his ears. She didn't want him to know because she didn't want to be reminded about it. Troy didn't know what it was like to lose a parent and then have the other suffer with cancer, but he would find it hard to try and act like nothing happened. Troy knew it was unhealthy that she wouldn't want to talk about it. It was going to eventually kill her.

"Gabriella, the fact that you're hiding it from me is what's killing you. When you try and hide something like that and try not to talk about it, it'll drive you crazy. Now I don't know if I would do the same thing if that happened to me, but I think it's always best to talk about it. Gabriella I'm sorry if you thought that I would antagonize you about it, but it would only go to show how much I care about you and that I'm worried about your mom. That's all I would want to prove." Troy told Gabriella, gently wiping away the tears that were strolling down her cheeks with his thumb.

To feel the touch of Troy's muscular and soft thumb against Gabriella tearstained and gentle cheek made Gabriella tingle with an odd sense of joy. Gabriella hadn't felt anything since she saw Troy and Sharpay in the forest kissing. Gabriella hadn't felt anything so real since she was shutting herself out. She hadn't felt anything so sinfully sweet since Troy last touched her face.

But then a chilling thought entered Gabriella's mind. Troy still had Sharpay. Sharpay had told Gabriella that she was making herself into the 'other woman' because she was allowing Troy to touch her face. She was like the 'other woman' because she was letting Troy become unfaithful to Sharpay. Regretfully, with tears still forming in her yes, Gabriella took Troy's hand off her face and she stood up.

"I have to go I'm sorry." Gabriella said, quickly beginning to walk away with tears in her eyes. Troy quickly got up off the sand and he grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him again. His cerulean eyes reflected seriousness and worry.

"Gabriella, please don't walk away again. Please don't. Please just sleep here with me. Please you know that neither one of us want to be alone. And you're still sick and you're going to need immediate attention during the night." Troy pleaded, only caring about Gabriella's health. Gabriella shook her head, not wanting to let her guard down around him.

"No Troy, I'll be…" Gabriella couldn't even finish; she began to cough violently. Troy picked her up gently and he made her lay down near the fire. Troy rested down beside her and he stared into her pale face.

"Gabriella, just get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning. Good night." Troy told her, as he saw her eyes slowly surrender and close tight. Troy smiled weakly and he turned on his side and tried to get to sleep.

For what seemed like hours, Troy struggled to get some sleep. Troy didn't know what it was but he couldn't get to sleep. Troy slowly opened his eyes and just stared at the night sky. The stars were so small but yet so beautiful. Troy then turned on his left side and saw Gabriella back turned to him as she slept. Troy smiled. Even while she slept, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

As Troy continued to keep staring at her, a huge gust of wind came and it blew out the fire. It seemed like almost instantly, Troy could feel the bitterness of the wind on his skin. Troy began to rub his arms and could feel some body warmth. Troy looked over at Gabriella and his eyes widened at what he saw. Gabriella was shaking. She was shaking from the bitterness of the wind. Troy put a hand on her arm and it felt just as cold. He also noticed that she had Goosebumps.

Troy didn't want her health to get any worse, so Troy lifted up his right arm and he wrapped his broad and muscular arm around Gabriella's petite waist, hoping to give her some of his body warmth. As Troy moved in a little closer to Gabriella, he suddenly didn't feel so alone and lost. He pulled her in closer to him, but gently so she wouldn't wake up, and Troy kissed Gabriella's clod shoulder gently, not being able to resist the temptation anymore.

"Gabriella…I know that you think I am dating Sharpay, but that is far from the truth. You're the one girl I would love to date. I love you Gabriella Montez…I know you don't feel that way about me anymore, but I truly do love you. No matter what you think." Troy whispered softly into her ear and he kissed her cheek, before falling asleep as well. He seemed to have slept better when Gabriella was in his arms.

Little did both star-crossed lovers know, but the worst of their problems weren't even close to done.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well please leave 5 or more reviews and I'll give you another chapter by the end of the week! And also give some ideas if you have any! Thanks I love you guys!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella **_


	18. Figured it Out

**Figured it Out**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update…I was pretty busy with school and my singing. Anyway, here is the newest chapter…read and review please!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Chad, who is still very injured, thinks about the whole situation with Troy and he soon realizes the mistake that he had made and confronts Ryan about it. Will Chad be able to tell Troy the truth before Ryan twists his mind again?**

* * *

Gabriella groaned tiredly as the brightness from the sun began to awake her. Gabriella realized then that she hadn't had a normal sleep since they were first marooned on that useless stretch of land. Gabriella prayed that she would be rescued soon; she just wanted to sleep in her bed again. Reluctantly and unwillingly, Gabriella began to open her eyes. Once her eyes were fully open, she saw that the fire had burnt out. She saw that Chad and Ryan were both sitting by the shore. She also saw that a big strong arm was wrapped around her tiny waist.

Gabriella sighed to herself. She didn't even have to look to see whose arm it was; it was Troy's. Gabriella couldn't resist the temptation though; she turned and looked at Troy as he slept serenely. Gabriella let a sweet and innocent smile grow across her face. She couldn't help but feel turned on by how attractive Troy looked as he slept. Gabriella turned on her other side so she was facing him and she gently ran a hand down his cheek. She knew she shouldn't do that, but she couldn't hold in her temptations.

Staring at Troy as he slept made Gabriella realize why she had fallen for him. He was someone that Gabriella knew she could be herself around. He was someone that Gabriella knew she could be swept off her feet with. Even with all the drama happening with Sharpay, she still held out hope that maybe something could happen between them. But it would take a while though. She still had a part of her that was angry. But a greater part of her didn't believe Sharpay; she was hiding that part of her because she just wanted to be safe.

Gabriella sighed again. She was just confused. She didn't know when to talk to Troy about the situation without getting into a screaming match or backing away from him. He was right; she was backing away from him whenever he tried to talk to her about something important. She knew that she was an idiot believing Sharpay over Troy; she knew that Sharpay was probably up to her tricks again. But then again, being stuck on that island with no civilization and no food was probably wearing out her logic.

"Troy? Troy, wake up." Gabriella said just above a whisper as she shook Troy gently. Gabriella kept on shaking him awake and he still wouldn't awake. Gabriella then got fed up and she shook him almost violently. With just one jolt, Troy awoke.

"Whoa! Calm yourself, I'm up. Are you okay?" Troy asked as soon as he was up. Gabriella nodded her head as she sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine…a tiny bit cold but good." Gabriella told him honestly. Troy nodded his head as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah I guess sleeping in the sand isn't the most comfortable thing on Earth. But hey, what are you going to do?" Troy asked, with a slight smile on his face. Gabriella stifled out a laugh and she looked at the ocean in front of them.

"Do you think that there are people looking for us now?" Gabriella asked, staring at the empty ocean. Troy bit his lip hard. That had never occurred to him. He had been so stressed about being stuck on the island with no food or proper shelters that he didn't even think of if anyone was out there looking for them. Troy looked at Gabriella and shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to they are." Troy said simply. Gabriella nodded her head as she began to dig her hands into the hot sand.

"Me too…I just want to get home so my mom doesn't have to worry." Gabriella said with a sad sigh. Troy looked at her and saw how genuinely sad she was about her mom.

"She's that sick huh?" Troy asked her, already knowing the answer. Gabriella nodded her head as she grabbed a handful of sand and slowly began to let it fall from her hands.

"Worse than I even expected…she's already bald, she's lost a ton of weight and she's always feeling sick. I wonder how she's doing now that I'm here in the middle of nowhere. It's probably just adding to her stress." Gabriella sighed sadly.

Troy continued to stare at Gabriella and he could have been hallucinating of course, but he could've sworn he saw a tear fall down her cheeks. Troy sighed. Maybe now he should apologize. It may not have been any good, but she deserved to hear it. That would be one less thing on her mind. Troy moved in closer and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabriella…I'm sorry." Troy told her apologetically. Gabriella looked into his deep blue eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"For what?" She asked.

"For your mom…for the issues with Sharpay…for everything that has happened. Last night you said that you couldn't help but feel guilty about all that. Well the truth to that is I feel guilty about everything that's happening. And seeing you like this is making me feel even guiltier. All I want to hear from you is that you forgive me." Troy told her, sweetly and honestly.

Gabriella stared into Troy's blue sapphire eyes. Those eyes seemed to have been telling the truth. Gabriella was able to see the reflection of his emotions in his eyes. Gabriella let a small smile grow across her face. Suddenly, Gabriella didn't understand why she chose Sharpay's word over Troy's. Sharpay was a liar. Even though Gabriella saw them kissing, that didn't mean Gabriella had to shut Troy out of her life.

"Its okay…I forgive you. Let's be acquaintances, Troy." Gabriella suggested. Troy blinked. Acquaintances? After all that, she just wants to be acquaintances?

"Acquaintances? Why not friends? Come on I just gave you this big huge apology which wasn't easy for me at all and you just want to be an acquaintance?" Troy asked, not being able to contain the shock in his voice. Gabriella nodded her head as she stared him in the eye.

"Troy, I have to be able to trust you. And right now, I just need to earn your trust again. Look, I don't know what kind of game Sharpay is playing, but I want to just be safe until I feel like I can trust you again." Gabriella told Troy with true honesty in her voice.

Troy nodded his head, knowing that he didn't agree with Gabriella's suggestion. He just wanted to be friends…and maybe even more than that. But he knew that Gabriella was a thinker. She was very intelligent and she thought everything through. Gabriella liked to think things through before she actually jumped into things. Troy respected that. He wasn't going to penalize her for that. But he wished that she would just trust him instead of making him wait like that. Still, Troy smiled recklessly.

"Okay…I can live with that." Troy convincingly told her. Gabriella smiled to herself. At least things would eventually not become awkward for them. Gabriella looked at Troy's wrapped arm.

"How's your arm?" Gabriella asked out of consideration. Troy looked at his wrapped arm and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Its okay…it hurts a bit but I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded her head with a smile.

"Good…because I want you to be okay." Gabriella said with a smile. Troy smiled back at her. Troy thought that he would never see that warm smile directed at him ever again.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Chad and Ryan sat at the edge of the beach. They were both still in a lot of pain, but not as much as before. They both felt a little dazed. Neither one of them were talking only staring at the ocean and thinking to themselves. They didn't feel the need to talk to each other; they didn't have much to say to each other and they couldn't have been more different.

Chad sighed tiredly as he began to think of why he was uncomfortable around Ryan. For a split second, he forgot why; but then he remembered. It was because of all the issues that were happening with Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella. Chad shouldn't be mad at Ryan…he was just simply letting Gabriella know how he felt about her. It was Troy he should be mad at. Troy played games with their minds, he made things harder for them, he was a jerk and…wait…how could Chad be so sure about that?

It suddenly occurred to Chad that Troy didn't do anything remotely jerky. All Chad saw proof of was when Troy told Gabriella to go away. Everything else that seemed to have made Troy look like a jerk, was when Ryan and Sharpay were around and told them that Troy was doing all these things. Chad got out of his daze. How could Chad not think of that before?! Troy was Chad's best friend and his brother. Why would Chad choose Ryan and Sharpay over Troy? How could Chad be so stupid?! Were Ryan and Sharpay really that good of actors? Or was Chad just blaming Troy because Chad wanted to let out his frustration?

Chad bit his lip hard, causing more pain to himself. Chad was the jerk; not Troy. Chad was the one who should've been punished. Troy did everything to help them and he didn't do anything…it was not fair at all. Chad felt a sudden rush of anger take over his body. He was angry with himself. Chad couldn't believe he would do that to Troy. It was bugging him. Chad knew that Troy would never do that to him…so why would he do that to him?

Chad saw Ryan sitting beside him still at the corner of his eye and Chad focused his anger on Ryan. Ryan and Sharpay were the cause for all this. They were twisting everyone's mind. Chad was almost certain of it. Chad stared angrily at Ryan as Chad slowly raised a hand, and then vigorously slapped Ryan, shocking him. Ryan jumped with freight as he turned to Chad, and saw his angered eyes.

"Chad! What was that for? That's my bad arm!" Ryan exclaimed angrily and in pain. But that didn't take away the anger from Chad's dark brown eyes.

"It was you. It was you all along." Chad said to him effectively.

"What?" Ryan asked stupidly. Chad gave him an angrier stare.

"You were the one who caused all this. You and Sharpay. You both started this. Troy didn't do anything wrong; you both set him up!" Chad nearly screamed. Ryan shook his head. _How did Chad figure it out_, Ryan thought to himself.

"No." Was all that came out of Ryan's mouth. Chad became more enraged than before.

"Stop lying to me Ryan! I figured it out! Its obvious why Sharpay did what she did, but why did you do it? Were you just trying to prove that you are Sharpay's brother? Are you doing this all for attention? Why are you doing this Ryan?!" Chad half screamed. Ryan looked at him angrily and let out his own screams.

"Because I like Gabriella!" Ryan screamed. Chad nodded his head, knowing he was right along but he still maintained an angered look in his eyes.

"But why would you do that to her? Why would you hurt her and Troy like that?!" Chad demanded. Ryan stared at Chad angrily.

"I don't know. I just wanted to be with her. Why does Troy have to have everything? I can see myself with her! Gabriella and I belong together!" Ryan explained, anger slowly rising within each word he spoke.

"So what, you thought that getting Sharpay to forcefully make out with Troy and you both telling us lies about Troy being a jerk behind our backs is going to get you with her?! Gabriella would just hate you for that, she wouldn't date you!" Chad angrily informed Ryan.

"Well I had to try! And judging by how things were before, she believed me! But then Troy had to go all soft on her! Looks like all that hard work wasn't worth it in the end." Ryan muttered angrily at Chad.

"Does Gabriella at least know that you lied to her? Does Troy?" Chad demanded. Ryan paused as he stared at Chad. This was far from how he imagined things to be. He just wanted his plan to go the way he planned before. Biting his lip in anger, Ryan nodded his head.

"No…they don't know. And they're never going to know." Ryan told Chad effectively. Chad stared at Ryan angrily.

Chad still couldn't get over it. Sharpay wasn't the only evil twin with cruel intentions. But Chad was angrier at himself. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't believe Troy. They were best friends; why wouldn't he believe him? Chad was the real jerk and he wasn't afraid to admit that now. Chad slowly and painfully began to get up from the sandy shore and he stared at Ryan angrily. Chad was going to put a stop to all this drama. He didn't care anymore.

"They're going to know now." Chad said quickly. As he attempted to run over to where Troy and Gabriella were talking.

Ryan immediately jumped off the sandy shore and he ran after Chad. Due to still having pain in his legs, Chad didn't run as fast. Ryan grabbed Chad and he yanked him back, trying to keep him from running to Troy and Gabriella. Chad tried to break free of Ryan's grasp by kicking him in the leg where he had an injury. Ryan screamed in pain and he slapped Chad in the face, causing him more pain as well.

Chad used both his hands to grad Ryan's forearms and throwing him down to the ground. Ryan hit the sandy ground with a thud and loud and painful yelp. Chad then lunged on top of him and began to punch Ryan. Ryan used both his free hands to stop Chad's hits and he threw him off him, and Ryan was on top of Ryan punching Chad. Chad was in so much pain that he was begging for him to stop, but Ryan wouldn't stop. By that point, Ryan would do anything for Chad not to tell Troy and Gabriella the truth.

As Chad and Ryan were beating each other senselessly, Troy and Gabriella watched from a distance, not knowing what to do. Gabriella had a look of freight in her eyes and Troy had a look of shock in his. Neither one of them knew what to do. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, not knowing what they should do. Troy looked deeper in Gabriella's eyes and saw that she was terrified at what she was seeing. Troy didn't blame her; it wasn't everyday you see two people who were pretty injured from a storm try and kill each other.

Gabriella and Troy both jumped up off the sand and they ran over to the two fighters with thoughts racing through their minds. Why were they fighting? They both knew that Chad and Ryan were never the kind of people to just suddenly start punching people out. Gabriella and Troy finally made it over and Gabriella grabbed Ryan and began to pull him off of Chad as Troy did the same for Chad. The two kept trying to break free of their grasps but Gabriella and Troy gripped them tightly and they then turned to them both angrily.

"What is wrong with you two!?" Troy half screamed.

"You guys almost died before and you both trying to kill each other isn't going to help. God, I would think you both had better common sense than this!" Gabriella lectured. Ryan angrily looked at Chad.

"He was the one who started it!" Ryan angrily said, staring at Chad. Chad shook his head, anger pouring out of his eyes.

"Shut it Ryan! You were the one who started everything! Heck, look what happened to Troy and Gabriella!" Chad half screamed. Troy and Gabriella both blinked in confusion. What happened to them? What did they know that they didn't?

"What?" Gabriella said, that being the only thing she could think of. Chad looked at them and was about to tell them what he had figured out.

"It was Ryan and Sharpay all along. They…" Chad couldn't even finish; Ryan used a freehand to slap him across the face. Chad yelped in pain as he touched his bruised face. Gabriella and Troy turned to Ryan angrily.

"Ryan! Stop this now! Look we're going to be stuck on this island for a while so we're going to have to co-operate!" Gabriella lectured loudly.

Seconds after she said that, they heard a boat engine. They all turned to the shore. Not far out in the ocean, they saw a man in a small motor boat. It didn't appear to be that far from the shore. The person in the boat would be able to hear them if they screamed and shouted for them. Gabriella ran to the very edge of the shore and she began to scream for the boat and she began to flap her hands all over the place, hoping to get their attention.

"Help! Hey you! Please come over! Help!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs. After screaming for a bit, she began to choke on her coughs. Maybe screaming with pneumonia wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Upon seeing her coughs, Troy ran by her side and he began to scream for help too. And with that, Ryan and Chad joined them and they were all screaming for help. After a few moments of screaming, the person in the boat began to head towards the shore. The four teens smiled with happiness. They were going to get help.

As the boat began to come towards the shore, they all saw that it was an old man, about fifty-seven or sixty. Gabriella eyed him and she raised both her eyebrows. That man looked familiar. She didn't know where she had seen him before. Something about his face made him look familiar to Gabriella. As Gabriella continued to stare at him, the man stopped the boat and he jumped off the boat and he came to the shore and approached the four teenagers.

"What are you four doing here on this island?" The man asked.

"A few days ago, we were on a cruise ship and we were stuck in a huge storm and the cruise ship sank and six of us were stranded on this island. And a few days ago, another storm hit and two of our friends were dragged out to sea. And that basically sums it all up." Troy explained maturely. The man stared at them all and he nodded his head in understanding.

"These two friends of yours who were dragged to sea, did they both happen to be girls?" The old man asked.

"Was one of them really mature and polite and was the other one really dramatic and doesn't shut up?" Chad asked. The old man thought and he nodded his head.

"Yes." Everyone smiled happily. Taylor and Sharpay were okay.

"Where are they? Are they both okay? Where did you find them?" Ryan asked.

"The other day, I and a buddy of mine were fishing and we saw them both drifting in the sea. They both seemed to have been on the verge of dying from hypothermia so my friend and I directed our boats over to them and my friend took them both into his boat. Boy did that blonde give him a hard time! She was fussing over him grabbing her and demanding to know who he was. They were both too cold and tired to explain much, all the other girl with black hair said was that they were stuck on an island and that there were people stranded and they were both from New Mexico. So my friend took them both back to New Mexico to go to the hospital and I had a good feeling I knew which island she was talking about so I came here." The old man explained.

Gabriella couldn't get over the feeling that she knew this man from somewhere. But where though? She hadn't been living in New Mexico for very long to become familiar with anyone's faces except for her neighbors and her friends from school. But she had never seen this man before but he seemed so familiar. Gabriella wished she could remember where she had seen him. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Gabriella looked at the locket that she found days before which was dangling down her neck and she opened to locket and looked at the picture. Gabriella gasped loudly.

"What is it, miss?" The man asked politely. Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"You're the man in this locket."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Okay so five or more reviews please for a new chapter! And if you have ideas for the next chapter please share with me! Thanks.**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	19. The Man in the Locket

**The Man in the Locket**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! So here is the newest chapter…I'd like to credit Hinata-37 and zanessafan19 for helping me out with this chapter. Thanks guys! And please remember five or more reviews for another chapter!**

**Chapter Summary: ****The man in the locket reveals his story…and his shocking relation to Gabriella!**

* * *

"Where did you get that?" the old man asked, slowly taking the locket from Gabriella's petite hand. Gabriella smiled weakly, pointing back to the forest that was behind them.

"I found it in the forest over there…I washed it and I cleaned it out so I could see the picture clearly." Gabriella explained smartly.

The man stared at the photo. Gabriella could've been hallucinating of course, but she could've sworn that she saw a tear fall from his eyes. As she stared at him, she also realized that he did look vaguely familiar. His tanned almost burnt skin, his eyes and his other facial features looked so familiar to her. But she had never met this man before. Where could she have seen this man before? Gabriella bit her lip and she looked at him blankly.

"So…what's your name?" Gabriella asked politely. The old man looked up at Gabriella and he smiled weakly.

"Thomas…what's your name Miss?" He asked her politely. Gabriella smiled in respect.

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." Gabriella chimed.

The four teenagers saw Thomas' eyes widen. Why did he look so shocked? Was it something Gabriella said? Why was he doing that?! Troy shifted uncomfortably as he took Gabriella's side. If this man was a creeper, he wanted to be there beside Gabriella so he could protect her. Troy almost laughed at his thoughts. Why would an old man who couldn't be older than sixty try and hurt a seventeen year old girl? Troy let that thought slip away as he looked the old man in the eye.

"Thomas, what's wrong? Why are you looking at her like that?" Troy asked protectively. Thomas stared at Gabriella and had a questioning stare in his eyes.

"Gabriella, your father…what was his name?" Thomas asked nervously and quickly. Gabriella raised both her eyebrows. Her father? What did her father have to do with any of this?

"Theodore Montez…he died a few years ago…why what about him?" Gabriella asked, fearing the worst. Thomas sighed, letting a single tear stream down his cheek.

"Gabriella…darling…I'm your grandfather." Thomas said just above a whisper.

The four teens gasped loudly. Thomas was Gabriella's grandfather…but how? They all met her grandfather on her father's side…he didn't look like him! But then again, he did look a lot like Gabriella's father. And that did explain why he looked so familiar to them. But what was the deal with him? What was going on? Gabriella shook her head as she stared at Thomas with a look of confusion in her eyes.

"No you can't be my grandfather. I've met my grandfather and his name is Gregory. You don't look like him." Gabriella said trying to find out what was going on. Troy looked at Gabriella and he sighed sadly. He knew that she was getting frustrated. He knew that look on her face all too well by then. Thomas sighed sadly and letting another tear roll down his cheek, he looked down at the picture of him and another woman in the locket.

"Your grandmother, Maureen and I were on a boat trip. Maureen was about nine weeks pregnant with your father. We didn't think that your father was going to be born so soon so we went on a boat trip to celebrate a work promotion that I had gotten. We were probably in the middle of the ocean and there was no land anywhere. Everything was going beautifully and we were both enjoying ourselves…until Maureen's water broke. We were so far out and there was no land in sight so I had no choice but to deliver the baby. She was n so much pain and she was screaming and finally your father was born. Your father was perfect and fine. But it was your grandmother…" Thomas was about to continue, but he began to choke on his tears.

Gabriella could feel tears begin to slip down her cheeks. She was scared of learning the truth about her grandfather. It was only necessary but it hurt to learn it. Gabriella felt as if Fortune had been playing with her life and Gabriella didn't even know half the life she lived. Gabriella bit her lip and she looked at Thomas again and she choked out the lump in her throat.

"What happened to my grandmother?" Gabriella asked, trying not to show any vulnerability to his words. Thomas closed his eyes and let silent tears stream down his cheeks.

"Maureen lost a lot of blood…she died from blood loss. I tried to revive her but…she was gone. The one woman I loved with all my heart was gone. Do you even know how painful it is to lose the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? It's like having cancer with no cure. It's worse than dying. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't revive her and I couldn't look at her like that so…I picked her up and after giving her one last kiss…I threw her over the boat and I watched her sink to the bottom of the ocean. After all these years, the way she looked as she was sinking…still haunts me. I still had this locket that I had meant to give to her and I just held onto it and I let my boat drift. I couldn't look at your father. Every time I looked at him I saw your grandmother. Even when he cried I refused to look at him. It broke my heart to look at him and only remember the image of my dead wife." Thomas explained, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"But what does that have to do with this locket?" Chad asked, growing curious. Thomas sighed sadly, remembering the pain he had to endure before.

"Finally, after a few hours of drifting, I found this island and I figured that I may as well get rid of your father and the locket. I left the locket in the middle of the forest and I wanted to leave your father behind but I knew Maureen would be ashamed of me so I kept him until I got back to New Mexico. I gave him up for adoption. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Gabriella." Thomas told her, trying not to break down in tears.

"Why would you do that to my father? Why couldn't you have just kept him as your son and he would've been a reminder of Maureen? You don't even realize what a great person he was. If saw him and how he was as a person, you would've been so proud of him! And now my dad is dead and he'll never know that you are proud of him…how could you do this to him?!" Gabriella said, missing her father so much more at that moment. Thomas bit his lip as he let more tears stream down his cheeks.

"Gabriella, I live with that same regret everyday of my life. But I was so young at the time. The logic I had back then was ridiculous and I wish I could've been a bigger part of your father's life but I couldn't. And I'm sorry I wasn't a part of your life either Gabriella. I understand if you don't want to, but maybe I can be part of your life to make up for Theodore. You don't have to but it's an idea." Thomas suggested, wiping away his tears.

Gabriella bit her lip as she began to think the idea through. This man was the closest connection she would ever have to her father. She and Thomas could get together and she could show him all the good things that her father had ever done for her and others. It seemed like a good idea. But then again it didn't sound like a good idea. This man gave up her father. He wanted to get rid of him. Gabriella didn't know if she could be friendly with the man who gave up her father because his wife died. Gabriella wasn't certain that she could handle it. Giving it a final thought, Gabriella sighed and she looked Thomas in the eye.

"You're the closest thing I'll ever get to my father…but you're the furthest thing I'll ever get to learning more about my father. But I'm sure I could help you with that." Gabriella said, smiling weakly. She was going to reconnect with her father's father. Thomas smiled happily at his son's only daughter.

"Oh thank you Gabriella!" Thomas said happily as Gabriella jumped up and hugged him.

Gabriella could feel tears of pain and joy stream down her cheeks. She felt joy because she was reunited with her grandfather and would be able to know more about him. But she felt pain because she also wanted her father to be there with her. It wasn't fair that she would get to know Thomas better than her father ever would. It was sad but Gabriella would have to face reality sometime soon. Gabriella began to let go of him and she looked into her grandfather's eyes and she smiled.

"Well gramps…do you mind if I call you that?" Gabriella asked. Thomas shook his head with a smile.

"Okay then…do you think it would be any trouble for you to get my friends and me off this island?" Gabriella asked politely. Thomas sighed sadly as he shook his head with regret in his eyes.

"I can't." Thomas replied sadly. The four friends blinked in an uneasy surprise. Why wouldn't he take them off the island?

"Why not? Do you not realize that we have been stuck on this island for days? We haven't eaten anything real for days now. If we stay here on this island any longer, we will lose our sanity." Ryan said, feeling dizzy due to talking quickly. Thomas sighed sadly and he pointed to his small boat.

"Its not that I don't want to get you guys out of here…it's my boat. My boat isn't that strong. The number of people it can hold is three people. Myself included. I'm so sorry I wish it were bigger and stronger." Thomas explained to them.

"But then that would mean that two people would have to stay behind on this island? How long does it take to get back to New Mexico?" Troy asked smartly.

"Unfortunately that is what will happen. From here to New Mexico, it may take a few days. My best guess is three at the most. Hopefully I can get help from a helicopter so it won't take so long. That's the best I can do." Thomas explained.

Gabriella thought things through to herself. Two people would go while two stayed behind. It would be fair for two people but unfair for two other people. And surely based on how they've been behaving lately, another day on that island would kill them. No one wanted to stay; she surely didn't. But she had to do what was right. She had to do the right and heroic thing.

"I'll stay behind." Gabriella said loud and clear. Everyone immediately turned to her with shock in their eyes.

"What?!" They all almost screamed at the same time. Gabriella nodded her head.

"It's obvious that we can't all fit in that boat. But it's what's right. Ryan and Chad are both injured and need to be looked after, Troy you're going to go crazy if you stay on this island any longer and I'll be fine here on my own. Grandpa, please try and squeeze all three of them in." Gabriella begged.

Troy looked at Gabriella and he sighed. Why was Gabriella doing this to herself? Troy knew that she needed to get off the island too; it was just too obvious that she was worried about her mother and her pneumonia was eventually going to kill her. Troy knew that she wouldn't go with them; when Gabriella made up her mind, she _made_ up her mind. There was no argument to that. It was either let her win or suffer the consequences of talking back to her. Troy turned to Thomas with strong eyes.

"You won't have to do that Thomas." Troy said.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Because I'm going to stay here with Gabriella." Troy said strongly and powerfully. Gabriella looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"What? Troy, no!" Gabriella pleaded with Troy. Troy shook his head as he stared into her eyes.

"Gabriella, I wish that you would go on that boat because your pneumonia is getting pretty bad. You deserve to go back home more than anyone. But I know you Gabriella; once you make up your mind about something, you don't go back on it. So if you won't go back on it, I guess I'll let you get your way, but I'm not leaving you. I don't want you to be on this island alone when you have pneumonia." Troy told her, refusing to leave her there alone.

"Troy, no you can go. You can't stay here. Just yesterday you were on the verge of losing your insanity. Troy you can't stay here!" Gabriella pleaded with him. Troy shook his head and still had a strong posture.

"Yes I can Gabriella. I'm staying here and that is final!" Troy claimed.

"Can you both just shut up already so we can just go?!" Chad asked, almost screaming. He didn't care who would go or stay, he just wanted to go home and get some rest and see Taylor. Thomas nodded his head as he looked at Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabriella, he's got a point. I don't want you to be alone here on this island. I'll be a few days but I'll get you two off this island. And before I go, I'll give you both some supplies that will last a few days." Thomas said as he walked to his boat and began to grab some things from his boat. He came back to them with many items in his arms.

"Here…take these items. There's a blanket in there. It's not that big and the fabrics a little thin but it's something. There is a thermos of coffee and some crackers. Its not a lot but it should help you." Thomas told them. Gabriella looked at all the stuff and she looked at her grandfather and she smiled innocently.

"Thank you grandpa." Gabriella said with a smile. Thomas smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Thomas said as he let go of her and he walked back into his boat where Chad and Ryan were already sleeping comfortably. Thomas turned to the two teens and he waved to them before he turned his boat around and began to ride away in the distance.

"How long do you think it's going to take for help to finally arrive?" Gabriella asked Troy who was staring at the boat drive off.

"It may take a few days…but we can't be stuck here forever…can we?" Troy asked looking Gabriella in the eye. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as they stared at the boat again. They prayed and hoped help would come soon.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Please leave five or more reviews for a new chapter! Thanks guys!!  
**_


	20. No More Waiting

**Friends Talk**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while; school occupies most of my time. Anyway, I'm updating now because I'm leaving for American Thanksgiving on Wednesday and won't be able to update. So please read and review this chapter and I'll update as soon as I get home. And I'd like to thanks fictionfreak123 for giving me an idea for this chapter!!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Knowing that they're going to be alone on the island for a while, Troy and Gabriella decide to do things that friends would do…but does it end up being something more? And what happens when some things go wrong?**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat in the hot sand in an awkward silence. It had been at least an hour since Thomas took off with Ryan and Chad and Troy and Gabriella hadn't said a word to each other and felt awkward. Gabriella was tanning for a bit until she got tired of tanning. Troy was throwing rocks into the water for a while, but when his arm began to hut, he stopped. At the moment, they were both sitting in the hot sand, dying of boredom. Troy and Gabriella both sighed again. The downfall of being on a deserted island was that they never had anything to do that was fun.

"So…what do you want to do?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked boredom clearly in her voice. Troy bit his lip and looked at the water again.

"I don't know why, but I feel like going for a swim." Troy declared. Gabriella looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"You want to go swimming?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded his head as he stood up.

"Yeah I don't know why but I feel like swimming. The weather is nice and hot, the water is calm and blue…I think I'm going to enjoy it." Troy said as he began to take off his shirt, revealing his beautifully sculpted abs.

Seeing his abs, Gabriella didn't know where to look. It must have been from all the basketball that Troy played. Gabriella also knew that he worked out in a gym and ran every morning. No wonder why he had such beautifully sculpted abs. Gabriella bit her lip, forcing herself not to salivate over his abs. Gabriella guessed that maybe that's why all the girls at school wanted to be cheerleaders; they just wanted to stare at Troy's abs all day long. Gabriella shook her head, shaking away her little fantasies and stared at Troy as he took off his shoes and left his jeans on as he began to walk towards the shore. Gabriella quickly jumped up and threw off her shoes and ran after Troy.

"Troy! Wait I'm coming with you!" Gabriella said as she finally caught up to Troy. Troy turned to her and shook his head.

"Gabriella, no you can't." Troy told her, concern in his voice.

"Why not, Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabriella, you still have pneumonia. I don't want it to get worse by you going swimming. I don't want you to take that chance." Troy told Gabriella, care in his eyes. Gabriella shook her head and stared into his sapphire eyes.

"Troy…friends do stupid things together don't they?" Gabriella asked, staring into his eyes. Troy blinked hard. Gabriella finally considered him as a friend. After everything that had happened, she's finally looking over that fact. Troy didn't want that to end. Troy nodded his head with a weak smile.

"Okay fine…but if you begin to feel sick, I want you out of there, you hear me?" Troy told Gabriella. Gabriella nodded her head with a smile. She would finally get to spend time with Troy without it being awkward.

"I understand…come on the last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Gabriella chimed as she began to run into the water.

"Not if I get there first!" Troy said as he ran after her.

The two were running into the oddly warm water and they were both competing to see who could run the fastest. Both of them were struggling to run fast because they were both laughing hysterically. They both noticed that as they continued to run, the water grew deeper. Finally, Troy dove down into the deep blue water and Gabriella followed afterwards. The two swam underwater and they waved at each other and were amazed by all the ocean life underwater. When they both lost their breath, they both rose to the surface. They both arose coughing out water and then they stared at each other, chuckling a little.

"Hey." Gabriella said spitting water out of her mouth. Troy gave a smile in return.

"Hi back." Troy said with a smirk. Gabriella smiled at Troy. This was how things were supposed to be. They should be friends that talk and have fun. Gabriella was prepared to put everything behind her.

"Hey Troy, I have to tell you a secret. It's important that I tell you." Gabriella told Troy. Troy nodded his head as he moved in closer to Gabriella.

"Okay what is it?" Troy asked staring into Gabriella's beautiful orbs. Gabriella stared back at him for a few moments and then let a grin slowly grow across her face.

"You're going to be waterlogged after what I do to you." Gabriella said quickly. Troy looked at her with wide eyes. He had a good feeling with what she was going to do.

Before he could say anything, Gabriella began to splash him. Troy and Gabriella began to laugh again as they splashed each other senselessly. Troy then proceeded to pick up Gabriella and he threw her in the water. As Gabriella was in the air, she screamed with joy until she went underwater. Gabriella rose a few moments later and she swam after Troy, who was swimming further away from her. Troy knew that Gabriella was training to be a lifeguard, but he knew he had a lot more speed than she did. Troy began to slow down for Gabriella and Gabriella then sped up and she jumped on his back and he gladly gave her a piggyback ride as they swam deeper into the water.

Troy then stopped swimming and let Gabriella off his back. Gabriella looked at Troy and watched him as he swam a little deeper and then he stopped. Gabriella followed behind him and she saw from his eyes that he was thinking about something. Gabriella knew that face all too well. Troy's eyes looked so mystical. He looked like he was deep in thought. Gabriella put a wet hand on Troy's drenched and bare shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked, knowing for a fact that Troy was thinking. Troy looked back at Gabriella and he had a halfhearted smile.

"I wonder what we're going to be like once we get rescued from this island." Troy said with a sigh. Gabriella looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean, Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed again and he rubbed a hand on the back of neck.

"I don't know how to explain it…I just wonder if there was a moral to this whole thing. Don't you wonder if this was supposed to make us a better person? To make us learn not to follow others? To teach us how to be strong? Was it to make us wise? Or was it so we could really see how much we all need each other?" Troy asked, sounding very wise and philosophical. Gabriella bit her lip, thinking herself. Was that really why fate brought them onto that deserted island? Or was it something they would never know?

"We'll learn that in time Troy. But for right now, live in life's great moments with me." Gabriella said with a beautiful smile. Troy managed a smile and nodded his head.

"I think I can do that Gabs." Troy said as he dunked his head under the water quickly and came up. Gabriella laughed and smiled at Troy.

"Come on wildcat, let's do something." Gabriella encouraged. Troy bit his lip, trying to think of what they could do. Troy looked down at the wonders of the ocean underneath them and grinned.

"How long can you hold your breath, Ms. Lifeguard in training?" Troy asked playfully.

"I can hold my breath forever. Why what do you have in mind?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled and pointed down at the ocean beneath them.

"We're going on a little treasure hunt. The first person to find two shells, three things you wouldn't normally find in an ocean and a treasure chest full of gold wins. That sound good or are you threatened by the competition?" Troy asked Gabriella with a smirk. Gabriella grinned and shook her head.

"Bring it on Bolton." Gabriella said with a smile. Troy nodded his head with a smile.

"Okay…let the competitions begin." Troy said.

With that said the two both dove underwater and swam to the bottom. The ocean floor wasn't too deep, but it wasn't too shallow which was perfectly fine for Troy and Gabriella. They stayed together for a few minutes but then they parted their different ways and began to search. Gabriella looked around at her surroundings and was amazed by all the ocean life. Never once in her whole life had she seen so many fish and sea life. She smiled underwater and she saw a bunch of shells on a nearby rock. Gabriella swam over to it and she grabbed two of them and she felt that she needed to go up for some air. Gabriella swam up to the surface quickly and she spat out water when she arrived.

Gabriella looked around and noticed that Troy still hadn't come up yet. Maybe he was still looking. Maybe he found something. Or maybe he needed help. Gabriella shook away those thoughts and put the two shells into the pocket of her jeans and she dove back down, searching for things that wouldn't normally be found in the ocean. _This is going to be a challenge_, Gabriella thought to herself as she swam back down.

As Gabriella swam down, she found a pen and put it in her pocket. Gabriella continued to search and she kept coming across many interesting sea creatures. Gabriella became especially fascinated with the school of seahorses. They were so small and they were a light blue and yellow color. Gabriella stuck out her index finger and she pet a small seahorse and she watched it quickly swim away in freight. Gabriella began to chuckle and she began to choke from all the water that she had swallowed. Gabriella quickly swam up to the surface again and was coughing out all the water.

Gabriella looked around and she still couldn't see Troy. This was strange. Where was he? She knew he was a good swimmer but she knew he couldn't hold his breath for that long. Gabriella began to get worried. She prayed and hoped that nothing happened to him. She couldn't be alone on the island.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping she'd get a reply from him.

Gabriella looked down below her and something caught her eye; a person. It was Troy. By the looks of him not moving, he must have been stuck in something and unconscious. Without a hesitation, Gabriella dove underwater and she swam right to him. When she finally reached him, she saw that he was unconscious. Gabriella also saw that Troy's foot was stuck under large rock. Gabriella leveled herself down to the rock and she tried her hardest to push the rock off but it was no use; it was too heavy. Gabriella bit her lip hard and she pushed the rock and it came off. Seeing the rock push off, Gabriella grabbed Troy and she quickly brought him up to the surface.

As soon as they came to the surface, Gabriella coughed out the water and nearly choked on all the water. Gabriella looked at Troy and saw that he was still unconscious and was even beginning to turn pale. Gabriella struggled to keep Troy above the surface as she tried to swim to shore. Troy's head kept hanging over and falling back into the water and Gabriella had to keep bringing it up. Water kept splashing into Gabriella's mouth and she spat it out and coughed violently.

What seemed to take years, Gabriella and Troy finally arrived on shore. Gabriella stood up and she began to drag Troy on shore and she rested him down on the hot white sand. Gabriella ran to his side and she checked his pulse. It was just barely there. Gabriella began to do perform a CPR on him but it wasn't doing anything. Gabriella began to panic. She didn't know what to do.

Gabriella looked down at Troy's unconscious face and suddenly realized what she had to do; she had to give him mouth to mouth. Gabriella opened his mouth a touch and she began to blow air into him from her mouth. She did that for a few moments, until he finally awoke, coughing and spitting out water. Troy coughed violently as water continued to spew out of his mouth. Seeing him like that scared Gabriella. She had never been that close to losing Troy. She never thought she would almost see her friend die. Gabriella began to let tears cascade down her cheeks. She had never dream of experiencing anything like that. As Troy's coughs began to die down, he turned on his side and looked at Gabriella who had fresh tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Gabriella, what happened to me?" Troy asked, clearly confused. Gabriella stared at him, and let more tears stream her cheeks.

"Troy, your foot was stuck under a rock! I had to get you out! You could've died Troy!" Gabriella said, beginning to slowly choke on her tears. Troy slowly sat up and stared at her.

"Gabriella, why are you crying?" Troy asked with concern in his voice. Gabriella looked up at Troy and her beautiful brown eyes were red and puffy.

"I was so scared Troy. I was so scared that you were going to die. I was scared of being her alone…oh Troy you don't know how scared I was…" Gabriella couldn't even finish; she choked on her tears.

Troy moved in closer to her and he pulled her into a tight hug. He stroked her back gently, hoping to soothe her. After a few moments of holding and soothing her, her cries began to die down even though there was the occasional whimper. Troy rested his cheek on the top of her head. He hated to see her so afraid and upset like this. It killed him every time.

"Gabriella, please don't worry about stuff like that. I didn't die and that's what counts. And you're never going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone. I'm not going to let you get hurt." Troy told her as he continuously rubbed her back. Gabriella wiped away her tears and looked at Troy with a questioning stare.

"How do I know that, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy stared into her eyes. It was now or never. If he didn't tell her, he could lose her forever. She wouldn't wait for him anymore. But if he did, maybe she would be freaked out and tell him he was only a friend. Or maybe she would remind him of the Sharpay incident. Troy let a smile grow across his face. He wasn't going to let that stop him anymore. Troy weakly lifted a hand and cupped her cheek in his hand as he caressed her cheek softly.

"This is how." Troy said quickly. Before Gabriella could say anything, Troy moved in quickly and kissed her passionately. Troy's lips gently brushed with Gabriella's and he could feel her doing the very same thing. Troy smiled to himself as he kissed her. _Please don't let this moment end, _Troy thought to himself.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Am I the most evil person or what?! Leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like this?! Well if you want another chapter right when I get back from New York, leave me five or more reviews or else you guys have a long wait! Thanks guys!**_

_** Acting-Singing-Bella  
**_


	21. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**I don't want to Miss a Thing**

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys!! This is the newest chapter of a fight for survival and the first (and only) songfic of this story. I was listening to I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith and it seemed to suit this chapter…so please read and review!!**

**Chapter summary: ****Gabriella and Troy have kissed…what's going to happen with them now? Is it awkward?? Is it better?? Read and review to find out!**

**Re-cap:**

_**Troy stared into her eyes. It was now or never. If he didn't tell her, he could lose her forever. She wouldn't wait for him anymore. But if he did, maybe she would be freaked out and tell him he was only a friend. Or maybe she would remind him of the Sharpay incident. Troy let a smile grow across his face. He wasn't going to let that stop him anymore. Troy weakly lifted a hand and cupped her cheek in his hand as he caressed her cheek softly.**_

"_**This is how." Troy said quickly. Before Gabriella could say anything, Troy moved in quickly and kissed her passionately. Troy's lips gently brushed with Gabriella's and he could feel her doing the very same thing. Troy smiled to himself as he kissed her. **__**Please don't let this moment end, **__**Troy thought to himself…**_

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

Gabriella could feel herself kissing Troy back. It felt so wrong, but it felt so right. It felt like Troy's lips were a perfect match for her lips. They were so soft and smooth and they felt sinfully good. Gabriella could feel her arms slowly snake around Troy's waist and she could feel her fingers dig into his back, keeping him close to her. By that point, Gabriella just needed him near her; she just needed those lips to not leave hers.

Troy's hand refused to leave Gabriella's cheek. He couldn't get over how soft Gabriella's cheeks were. Troy assumed that she put lotion on her cheeks everyday. That would explain why they were so soft. As Troy's hand gently caressed Gabriella's cheek, his free arm snaked around Gabriella petite waist and pulled her in close. The tips of his fingers gently grazed her back, sending goose bumps down her back.

Gabriella slowly lifted a hand and she loosely let her arm hang loose around his neck. Not too hard, Gabriella pulled his head in closer and his lips crushed hers. Gabriella smiled to herself as she kissed him. This was just how she imagined her first kiss with Troy to be. It may have even been better! Gabriella moaned as Troy ran his free hand up and down her back, gently tickling her back.

"Troy…" Gabriella muttered against his lips as they continued to brush against her lips. Troy refused to take his lips off hers; he loved the feeling too much. But he had to say something to her.

"What?" Troy mumbled against her lips, the vibrations sending chills down her back. Gabriella didn't say anything; she just pulled him in closer and kissed him more fiercely.

_  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Regretfully, Gabriella parted her lips from Troy's gentle lips. Although they were only two centimeters away from each other, they both missed the taste of each other. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and saw two sapphire orbs looking into her brown eyes. Neither one of them were saying anything. They just stared at each other, at a loss of words. They kissed…they _finally_ kissed. Troy thought it was best he said the first words; after all, he was the one who kissed Gabriella first.

"Gabriella…" Troy began, scared of what Gabriella would think. Gabriella stared into his eyes.

"Yes?" Gabriella urged him to go on. Troy nodded his head as he continued to gently caress her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Gabriella…I love you. I have always loved you. Ever since you and I were singing at that ski lodge, I have loved you. There has been no other girl that I could love more than you. Not Sharpay, not the cheerleaders, no one! Only you Gabriella. You're the only girl who sees me as I am. And you're the only girl I can say isn't afraid to be herself. I love you Gabriella. I want to be with you Gabriella." Troy told her, love taking over his voice.

Gabriella said nothing. She just stared into Troy's deep blue eyes. She didn't know what was going through her head; thoughts were just rushing into her head and she couldn't get a single thought into her head. Gabriella knew that she couldn't say anything negative about this kiss; Troy's kisses were absolutely mind-blowing. But she didn't know what she could say about Troy in general. She didn't know whether it was negative or positive. Gabriella continued to stare at Troy.

Troy became worried when she wouldn't say anything. Troy noticed that she had that scared/thinking face. What did she have to think about at a time like this? Couldn't she just say what she felt? Troy desperately needed to hear this from her; it would let him know that everything between them was right and they could start something without always questioning their feelings for each other. Troy licked his dry lips and looked at Gabriella, worry in his eyes.

"Now…would be the time for you to say something Gabriella."

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
_

"Troy…are you even sure about this?" Gabriella asked, doubt in her eyes. Troy blinked in surprise. After the long devotion speech he just gave her, she still thinks he's not sure of himself. Troy sighed loudly and only began to caress her cheek more vigorously with the pad of his thumb.

"Gabriella, of course I'm sure! Why would you think I'm not sure Gabriella?" Troy asked, feeling himself getting lost in her brown orbs. Gabriella bit her lips and she looked away from Troy, taking his broad and gentle hand off her face.

"Troy, you can say I love you as many times as you want, but those three words aren't going to mean anything. I've seen it all before, you're going to meet some other girl, who'll be prettier, smarter and will be everything I'm not and I'm going to be hurt in the end. Troy, I don't want to risk it." Gabriella told Troy, tears welling up in her eyes as she got up from the sand and began to walk down the beach.

Troy shook his head as he ran after her. He already almost lost her too many times before, and he wasn't willing to lose her again. Troy felt different with Gabriella better than he did with any other girl. Gabriella was someone he could talk about the world too and be anything he wanted to be with her. Gabriella was the only girl who came into his life and asked him what his dreams were. She was the only girl who didn't ask him 'you want to be my one-night stand?' after meeting him for only five minutes. Troy couldn't lose that Gabriella. He had to prove how much she truly meant to him.

But how?

_  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Troy finally caught up with Gabriella and he turned her around. He looked at her face and saw few tears streaming down her cheeks. Troy hated seeing her cry. Troy stared into her brown orbs as she stared into his blue ones. They both were lost in each other's eyes. Even Gabriella could feel the connection happening between them. Gabriella slowly began to walk in closer to Troy, not daring to blink or look away from Troy. Troy smiled slightly as he slowly raised both his hands and gently cupped both her cheeks into his hands and he used the pad of his thumbs to brush away her tears. Troy's smile continued to grow.

"You know…you're really cute when you cry, Gabriella." Troy said with a playful smirk. Gabriella laughed lightly and she put both of her hands on his chest.

"You're really cute when you show your sensitive side, Troy." Gabriella said, shamelessly flirting with Troy. Troy smiled, not even realizing his thumbs were still caressing her cheeks and how close they both were now.

"So…will you let me finish my words of devotion to you Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella stared into his eyes. He truly was serious about this. He really wanted to prove his devotion of love to her. Gabriella smiled slightly. Why was she trying to run away from Troy? Of course she wanted to hear his words of devotion to her! Gabriella began to regret crying and trying to run away from him. Gabriella stared deeper into his eyes and nodded her head for approval.

"Yes Troy." Gabriella told Troy.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
_

"Gabriella…when I'm with you…I don't feel so alone. When you're with me…I feel whole and complete. But when you're not there, I feel like part of me is missing. I feel like I don't know who I am. You're the only girl I've ever known who actually saw me as just Troy Bolton. You don't see me as hunky basketball jock with nice abs. You and I actually talk about stuff that I can't talk about with anyone else. Gabriella, there is no one I would rather be stuck on an island with than you." Troy said with a laugh. Gabriella returned a gentle laugh.

"Me too." Gabriella told him. Troy smiled and once again refused to take his hands off her face. Troy felt himself move in closer to her and he could've been hesitating, but he thought that she saw her do the very same thing.

"There's more Gabriella." Troy told her, resting his forehead against hers. Gabriella grinned at him.

"What are you waiting for? A personal invitation? Tell me Troy!" Gabriella urged with a smile. Troy smiled. Things seemed to have been going well.

_  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

"Right…Gabriella…you want me to prove my devotion to you right?" Troy asked with a smirk. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yes I do Troy…I want to know you wont suddenly grow bored of me." Gabriella said. Troy nodded his head with a smile.

"Well this is how I'm going to prove it…I swear by the moon that…" Troy couldn't finish; Gabriella interrupted him quickly.

"Don't swear by the moon!" Gabriella said demandingly. Troy blinked in surprise.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Don't swear your love to me by the moon; the moon changes all the time Troy. Are you telling me that your love for me is going to change like the moon? Swear on something else Troy." Gabriella informed Troy. Troy silently cursed himself. _The moon changes you idiot! Gabriella must think that you're an idiot, _Troy cursed to himself. Troy smiled to himself as he tried to think of something else to swear his love by. Suddenly he had an idea.

_  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"I swear by your heart that my love for you is real." Troy told her with a smile. Gabriella blinked in a romantic smile. She didn't expect that answer.

"By my heart Troy?" Gabriella asked, with a smile growing on her face. Troy nodded his head, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Yes by your heart…you have such a kind and beautiful heart and I know that you will never do anything to hurt me. I swear by your heart that the love I have for you is genuine and real. I haven't felt this way about any other girl. You're special to me Gabriella. I love you more than anyone Gabriella. And that's the truth." Troy told her as his thumbs continued to caress her cheeks. Gabriella smiled. That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her. Gabriella looked into his eyes and had a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"There's something else you have to do Troy." Gabriella said.

"What?" Troy asked. Gabriella grinned, looking him in the eye as her smile continued to grow. Troy suddenly understood what she meant.

"Oh right." Troy said with a laugh. With no hesitation, he pulled her into another mind-blowing kiss. Now that he had her, he didn't want to miss a thing. He was going to make everything about Gabriella now. He wasn't going to let her get hurt ever again.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well there it is people! Please leave five or more reviews and there are probably two or three chapters left! But if there is something you want to see happen, I'll try to add it in!! Thanks guys.**_


	22. Here with You

**Here with You**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys! How have all you guys been doing? I'm pretty excited for Christmas…well here is an early Christmas present…A NEW CHAPTER! Please read and review!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Troy and Gabriella are now officially together…as they discuss what happened the night of the sinking, they end up flirting and growing closer to each other. Fluffy chapter!!**

* * *

Troy stared at the fire in from of him and let the heat hit his face gently. Troy guessed that the time must have been eleven thirty at night. He felt tired, but not too tired to sleep. Troy looked down at his lap and smiled to himself. Gabriella was resting down on his lap and just watching the fire crackle with him. Troy loved that he and Gabriella were finally together. Troy had wanted to hold Gabriella without wondering if she felt the same way.

Gabriella shifted on his lap and she looked up into his deep blue eyes. Troy smiled at her and Gabriella gladly smiled back at him. Like Troy, she was happy and ecstatic that she and Troy were finally together. Ever since they sang together, she knew that she had loved him. Being there on that island with him was the only place she wanted to be. As she stared into Troy's eyes, she saw his smile continue to grow. He must have had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Hey." Troy said with a smile. Gabriella smiled back in return.

"Hey." Gabriella said, glad that the darkness of the night was hiding her blushing cheeks. Troy smiled back in return and he gently kissed her cheek. Now that he and Gabriella were together, he could kiss her as much as he wanted.

"I'm glad that we're finally together Gabi." Troy said as his eyes wandered off to the fire the crackled in front of them. Gabriella smiled as she adjusted herself so she was sitting on his lap. She smiled as Troy wrapped her arms securely around her as they both stared at the fire.

"Me too Troy…you don't even know how long I have waited for you to just kiss me the way you did after I rescued you." Gabriella said, grinning. Troy looked at his girlfriend and he smirked at Gabriella as he pulled her in even closer to him.

"Gabi, now that we're together there is something I need to confess…" Troy said with a wide grin on his face. Gabriella turned her head and looked at Troy, curiosity in her eyes.

"What have you been hiding from me Bolton?" Gabriella asked with a smirk. Troy smirked and looked away from her quickly with embarrassment. He was humiliated to tell her this.

"That wasn't our first kiss." Troy said, with an embarrassed laugh. Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked at Troy confused as she laughed.

"It wasn't?! Where did we have our first kiss then?" Gabriella asked, trying to stop her blushing. Troy smiled into her dark brown orbs and he rested his cheek on her head.

"You probably won't remember this, but when the cruise ship was sinking and you were knocked out in the water, I had to jump in the water after you. As I held you in the water, trying not to let us both drown, the rest of the gang got down a lifeboat and they came and got us. After they got us into the boat, you were still unconscious, and I knew how to give mouth to mouth. So I gave you mouth to mouth. I was hoping that you would wake up and kiss me in return. But you awoke and spat water in my face and passed out again. And then…" Troy's voice trailed off, not wanting to be reminded of that awful night.

Gabriella stared into Troy's blue eyes. She just knew that something was bothering him. She knew that she was unconscious when the whole sinking happened, but no one ever told her all the details and what happened. She knew that Troy was just trying to make this a romantic moment between them both, but she wanted Troy to tell her what happened. Things just continued to happen that she didn't get to know what happened the night of the sinking. Gabriella turned her body into him and stared into his eyes carefully.

"You know, Troy…no one ever told me what happened that night. Can you tell me what happened? What happened to the crew? What happened after I passed out again? How did we really get on this island, Troy? I want to know." Gabriella told Troy, with seriousness in her voice.

Troy's eyes stared into hers and he sighed. He really didn't want to relive all that again. He didn't want to remember struggling to keep him and Gabriella above the surface; he didn't want to remember watching the crew of the cruise ship sinking to the bottom of the ocean; he didn't want to remember their lifeboat flipping over leaving them in the bitter cold water, he didn't want to remember allowing himself to surrender his eyes as they began to shut. Troy didn't want to remember it. But Troy knew that he would have to remember it if he would have to come to terms that this whole ordeal actually happened. He would have to face it; this was something he could never hide from.

"Gabriella…this whole thing is very painful for me to talk about. I'll tell you what happened, but I want you to be understanding if I can't talk about it anymore. Okay Gabi?" Troy asked, wanting to get that off his chest before telling her. Gabriella nodded her head in understanding and she smiled weakly, encouraging Troy to go on. With a big sigh, Troy got himself together and he stared into her eyes and began to remember that night.

"After you were trying to tell us to go to our rooms when the waves were crashing, a huge wave hit out cruise ship and you hit your head against the rail and you passed out and feel over the rail into the water. You were beginning to sink into the water so I jumped in the water to get you. Once I got you, we were struggling to stay above the surface. Chad, Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor got into a lifeboat and they lowered themselves into the ocean to get us. When you and I finally got onto the boat, the cruise ship sunk to the bottom of the sea…taking Captain Lenny, Maria and the rest of the crew down with it." Troy told her, remembering the fear that had taken over him as he helplessly watched the cruise ship sink.

Gabriella blinked in utter surprise. No one had told her about that. She kind of did assume that something happened to Lenny and Maria because they weren't there on the island with them, but she didn't even think that they would have died that horrifically. And she didn't even know that Troy went through that much just to save her. That must have been why he became so protective and wanted to be rescued so badly; because she almost died. That explained it all.

"Lenny and Maria…they died in the worst manner…That's awful, Troy. But if we got into the lifeboat, how did we end up on this island?" Gabriella asked, letting this sudden news sink in. Troy sighed once more and pulled her in closer to him.

"We couldn't have been in the boat for more than two minutes and you had passed out again and then another wave crashed into our lifeboat and it flipped over. The waves made it difficult to turn it back over and get into the boat so I put you on top of the boat and the rest of us held onto the rims of the boat and waited until the waves died down. And eventually they did. Problem was; we were stuck in the middle of nowhere. We struggled to keep our eyes awake. The water was so bitter and we were afraid that if we closed our eyes, we would never open them again. I think Ryan was the first one to close his eyes. Then Chad did. Then Sharpay. And not long after that, Taylor did too. I did my hardest to keep my eyes awake. I kept them open for about ten minutes, but then I let them close. And I don't know what happened after that. I don't know how we got on the island or how we managed to make it through. All I know is that we are here. And I'd give anything just to get off this waste of land." Troy said, dreaming of the place he called home.

Gabriella watched Troy remember home in New Mexico. Gabriella remembered school and how much she loved going there to be with Troy and her friends. She loved going to get her honor roll marks, to work on the musicals and just to be herself. She also missed her home. She missed how every morning she would go out onto her balcony and just thought about the world. She missed how her mother would make her cinnamon pancakes every morning. She missed how her and her mother always had interesting talks and always made each other laugh. She just missed her mom in general. Her mom was home to her.

"I miss home Troy." Gabriella said sadly. Troy nodded his head and held her tightly and he rested his cheek against her head.

"Me too Gabriella…I need a shower." Troy said, realizing how greasy and dry his hair was. Gabriella suddenly cracked a smile and she looked up at him.

"I agree with you there Troy. You smell worse than a skunk on a hot day." Gabriella said with a grin. Troy jokingly looked offended.

"Oh you don't like the way I smell? Well I don't like the way you smell." Troy joked. Gabriella jokingly gasped and she got up off his lap.

"Fine then! If you don't like the way I smell, then I will walk away because you don't respect me." Gabriella said with an over exaggerated voice and she began to walk away. Troy's smile began to grow back and he got up off the sand and ran after her.

"Don't you dare think of running away from me, Stinky!" Troy said as he ran after her.

Gabriella looked behind her and saw that he was charging for her. Gabriella squealed loudly and she began to run away from Troy. Troy sped quickly up to her, but Gabriella ran even quicker. Troy and Gabriella both found it a struggle to keep running because they were both laughing so much. Gabriella turned her head and saw that Troy was running shortly behind her. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him and continued to run away.

Gabriella turned to the shore of the water and ran along the shore, hoping Troy would slow down. But he didn't; he still chased after her. Gabriella ran faster within each step she took, but she noticed that Troy grew faster too. Gabriella began to choke on her laughter as she turned again and headed for the fire. Troy finally caught up to her and had a proud grin on his face.

With both his arms opened wide, he grabbed Gabriella around the waist and spun her into the air. Gabriella squealed with joy and she began to laugh. Troy continued to spin her around in the air, as she tried to break free of his grasp. Troy soon lost balance of his feet and they both fell to the sand and Troy found that Gabriella was on top of him. They both continued to laugh; now feeling comfortable being so close to each other. Troy let out the last of his chuckles as he ran a hand through Gabriella dark hair.

"Hey again." Troy said with a smile, lazily playing with her hair. Gabriella smiled as she began to trace circles on his chest.

"Hey again." Gabriella said above a whisper, giving him a smile in return. Troy smiled at Gabriella's beauty and pulled her in closer to him.

"Gabriella, what would I do without you?" Troy asked with seriousness and love in his voice. Gabriella smiled into Troy's beautiful eyes.

"Crash and burn." Gabriella said sarcastically but then it eased into a smile.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Troy cupped her cheek into his hand and he pulled her into a kiss. Gabriella gladly kissed Troy back and let her hands wander up to his neck. Troy's hand stayed on her cheek while his other was snaked up around her waist. They kissed, until they both lost their breath and just stared into each others eyes. Gabriella smiled as she rested her head on Troy's broad chest.

"I'd crash and burn without you too Troy." Gabriella said just above a whisper. Troy smiled and kissed her head.

"I know…I just want us both to get off this island so we can have a formal first date." Troy sighed. Gabriella smiled and she looked up at Troy.

"Troy…you don't have to take me anywhere. I just want to be with you. The highlight of being on this island is that I'm here with you. Nothing can make that any better, Troy." Gabriella said, with a truthful smile and true love in her voice. Troy had to smile. He knew he loved this girl for a reason.

"I love you so much Gabriella." Troy told her with a loving smile. Gabriella moved in closer and kissed him passionately once more. Their lips gently brushed each other for a few moments when Gabriella suddenly broke off the kiss.

"Tired?" Troy asked, seeing that tired look in Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella yawned and nodded her head.

"A little bit." Gabriella replied.

Troy nodded his head and he picked her up like a baby and they walked over a little closer to the fire. Once they reached the fire, Troy grabbed the blanket and they rested down in the sand and Troy draped the blanket over them. Due to the blanket not being that warm, Gabriella and Troy held on tight to each other, giving heat to each other from their bodies. Troy kissed his girlfriend on the tip of the nose and smiled at her.

"Get some sleep…I don't want your pneumonia to get worse." Troy said with care in his voice. Gabriella nodded her head with a smile and she cuddled up into Troy.

"Good night Troy." And with that said, Gabriella closed her eyes and she fell asleep. Troy stared at the sleeping beauty in his arms and kissed her cheek one last time before closing his own eyes, letting the exhaustion from his body take him over.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay so give me 5 or more reviews to get a new chapter…I only have two more chapters left so don't make me wait to show it to you guys! If I don't update again, I wish you all a Merry Christmas :)**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	23. Help!

**Help!**

**Author's note: ****Hi all! I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing my last chapter and here is one of the last chapters of my story…there will probably be two more and then its done. So enjoy it while you can and review it too!!**

**Chapter Summary: ****it's the next morning and Gabriella's pneumonia is growing worse. What will Troy do when he is faced with the possibility that he may have to face being on the island alone?**

* * *

Gabriella awoke the next morning, feeling worse than she ever did before. She felt worse than she did when she first woke up sick. It felt like someone had cut her off from breathing and she could feel herself shaking violently. Gabriella had a bad feeling that her pneumonia had just gotten ten times worse than it was before. Maybe swimming in the water when she was that sick wasn't the best idea in the world.

Gabriella slowly began to open her eyes and she found herself in Troy's big broad arms as her head gently rested on his chest. Gabriella was so close she could hear his heart beating. Gabriella shifted and she began to gently shake Troy awake. Gabriella felt that she had to tell her boyfriend that she was feeling worse than before. In a relationship, you have to be honest with your partner. And Gabriella really didn't want to be alone when she was feeling like this.

"Troy? Troy, please wake up. Troy…Troy, please wake up." Gabriella pleaded as she began to shake him just a little harder. Many moments passed and Troy still remained asleep. Gabriella couldn't wait any longer and she pushed him a little harder. Troy felt the hard jolt to his shoulder and his eyes shot open.

Troy's disoriented eyes wandered back to Gabriella who was still in his arms. Not seeing anything wrong with her, Troy pulled her in closer to him. If he could, he would love waking up in the morning with Gabriella in his arms. It would definitely wake him up in the morning. Troy held her closely and he kissed her forehead softly. Troy was in too much awe of Gabriella's beauty that he failed to see if she was feeling sick.

"Morning beautiful." Troy said just above a whisper, gently kissing her cheek. Gabriella didn't smile back at him like she normally did; she just looked at him with sickened eyes. That caught Troy's attention for sure.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked, worry in his voice. Gabriella let out a cough and she tried her hardest not to cough on Troy.

"I think it's getting worse Troy." Gabriella said just above a whisper, her voice not being able to talk any louder. Troy's widened. Gabriella's pneumonia was getting worse. Troy knew it was a bad idea to go in the water with her. It was bad for her health. How could he be so stupid? She was going to get worse. What was he supposed to do now?

"Gabriella…Gabriella I need you to stay strong. For me I need you to be." Troy pleaded holding her closer to him. Gabriella held back a cough and she shuddered in his arms.

"Troy I don't know if I can this time. I feel so weak. I don't know how much longer I can hold on Troy." Gabriella told him, weakness in her voice.

Troy looked at Gabriella and he saw the true reality of what the pneumonia was doing to her. She looked pale and tired. She had lost weight and her cough was worsening. Pneumonia seems like such a simple word, but its actions aren't so simple. Troy continued to stare at his girlfriend and he saw that she was not only sick…it looked like she was dying. That chilling thought sent chills down Troy's back. He didn't even want to think that. He couldn't think that she was going to die after all that they had been through to finally get together. Troy sat up and he held her closely.

"Gabriella, don't talk like that. You're going to make it through. We're both going to get off this island. Please Gabriella, you've got to hold on. I know you're weak and tired, but you have to try." Troy pleaded with Gabriella, feeling himself grow scared each time her eyes began to slowly close. Gabriella let out another cough and she stared into Troy's eyes.

"I'm so cold Troy. I can't feel my body." Gabriella said, struggling to make her voice louder. Troy began to gently shush her as he gently ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to wrap you up in the blanket and I'll try and make a fire and I'll also make the coffee in the thermos that Thomas gave us a bit warm for you. Is that okay Gabi?" Troy asked, with as much tender love in his voice.

Gabriella could get any words out between her coughs so she just nodded her head. Troy nodded in return and he gently rested her on the sand and he grabbed the blanket and he wrapped it tightly around her petite body like a cocoon. Gabriella yawned tiredly and Troy gently kissed her cheek before grabbing a bunch of sticks and throwing them into their old fire and he grabbed two sticks and began to rub them together. As Troy vigorously rubbed them together, he stared at Gabriella as she tried her hardest to keep herself warm. Troy sighed sadly to himself. He hated seeing her like this. Troy knew that he may have to face the fact that she may pass out and he would have to handle things alone. But he was scared of being alone. He was never alone. He was used to people always being around him and not feeling like he was alone. If Gabriella is knocked out, he knew for a fact that he would feel alone.

Thinking about the idea of him being alone, Troy began to rub the sticks even harder together and before he knew it, the sticks went into flames. Troy threw the flaming sticks into the other sticks that he had set up and within seconds, the other sticks turned into a big fire. Troy backed up as he watched the fire he had created in pride. He was proud that in the days or weeks that he had been trapped on that island, he was already a pro at making a fire. Troy thought that he would be able to be on the show survivor, but after this experience, he didn't think he would ever want to do something like that again. Troy nodded his head and he looked at Gabriella one more time and found that she was slowly beginning to fall asleep.

Troy grabbed the thermos and he opened up the thermos and found that the coffee inside was cold and had very little taste. Troy sighed. _Lord only knows how long this coffee has been in this thermos_, Troy thought to himself. Troy closed the lid back up and he placed the metal thermos on a rock beside the fire, hoping its heat would hit off the thermos and make it warm. Troy stared at the thermos and the rays of heat that was gently hit the thermos. As he watched the fire in utter boredom, he began to think of home.

Troy missed waking up in the morning to hot coffee and homemade apple cinnamon pancakes that his mom made. He missed playing basketball with his father in the afternoon. He missed watching TV on his couch while eating popcorn. He missed how his father would make steaks on the grill. Troy missed going to school and hanging out with his friends. He missed spending time with Gabriella at school. He just missed the old life.

Troy secretly began to wonder if after he would ever return to his old life. He felt like he had already grown older than his almost eighteen year old self. He would probably never be able to go on a cruise ship without remembering the night he almost died. He would never be able to go camping again without thinking that he was cut off from basic living supplies and that a big storm would take everyone away from him. He wouldn't be able to look at his friends the same without thinking about how much they have all been through.

Troy's thoughts were interrupted as he remembered the thermos and the coffee. Troy picked up the thermos and he opened the lid and he took a sip of the coffee. As soon as the coffee hit Troy's tongue, he spat it out. Not only was the coffee still cold, but there were chunks of something else in the thermos. Troy looked at the chunks in the coffee and was disgusted at what he saw. He found chunks of leftover food in the coffee. Troy began to gag as he threw the thermos away and he sat back down in frustration. What was he going to use now? Troy looked over and he found a plastic bag full of crackers. Maybe that would be able to give him and Gabriella some energy at least.

Troy opened the little baggy and he took out one cracker and he devoured the small but tasteful cracker. He longed to eat all the crackers, but he knew he had to give Gabriella some crackers. She needed the energy more than he did. Troy walked over to her sleeping figure and he gently began to shake her awake.

"Gabriella…Gabi, I have some crackers for you." Troy told her in a sweet tone as he continued to gently wake her up. Gabriella groaned tiredly as her eyes began to slowly open. She saw the eyes of her loving boyfriend and she let a smile slip on her weak lips.

"Hey Troy…are those crackers I smell?" Gabriella asked with a smirk as she sat up off the sand. Troy smiled and nodded as he handed her two crackers.

"Yeah…they aren't salted, so you know that they are heart healthy." Troy said with a smirk. Gabriella smiled as she shoved both the crackers into her mouth. As she swallowed the crackers, she looked at Troy curiously.

"Troy, where's the coffee?" Gabriella asked, having an unhealthy craving for coffee. Troy bit his lip and he silently shuddered to himself thinking about finding Thomas' leftovers from lunch in the coffee.

"Trust me; you really don't want to know what was in there." Troy said; still feeling grossed out about finding the leftovers in the coffee. Gabriella giggled as she saw Troy's face in disgust.

"Troy…can we go for a walk?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her pale face and shook his head.

"No." Troy said sternly.

"Why not, Troy?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabriella, you're still sick. I don't want you to get worse. I would prefer it if you just rested a little bit longer. You still don't look so good." Troy said, almost being able to see through her because she was so pale.

"Troy, please just let me do this. Please Troy, I need to get back up on my feet. You can't just coop me up like this." Gabriella pleaded with Troy. Troy placed a hand on her shoulder and gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"Gabriella, the only reason why I'm not letting you go for a walk is because I love you. I almost lost you too many times before and I don't want to risk losing you again. Gabriella please, just for me, please rest." Troy pleaded with Gabriella, hoping she would see the love and worry he had for her. Gabriella sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue back with him. Gabriella let him win that time.

"Okay Troy…I'm just going to sleep for a little bit longer." Gabriella told him with exhaustion in her voice. Troy smiled and he pecked her lips gently.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go and find some berries or something that we can eat with the crackers." Troy told Gabriella as he got up off the sand and walked away along the shore. Gabriella watched him as he began to walk away and she sighed. She really wanted to go for a walk. She knew that she was really sick, but she wanted to stay active. She just wanted to go for a walk.

Gabriella began to unravel herself from the blanket and she slowly began to stand up, letting a cough out. As she stood and coughed violently, she slowly began to walk down to the shore. She could feel herself going dizzy as she coughed violently. She made it her goal to just walk in a straight line without getting sick. She wanted to prove to Troy that she was fine and she could take care of herself. Gabriella found that she was doing okay as she walked along the shore, but soon found that she spoke too soon.

Gabriella began to cough even harder and she could feel her legs beginning to give out on her. Gabriella tried to ignore her legs and just keep walking, but she became dizzy. Gabriella soon saw colors and figures clashing together and she couldn't make out what she was looking at. Gabriella's legs finally collapsed on her and she fell to the ground. She stayed on the ground and she could feel her eyes beginning to close on her. As she struggled to keep her eyes open, she tried her hardest to scream for Troy, but she wasn't sure if she could hear herself calling him. As Gabriella's confusion was taking over her, she saw a figure come to her and pick her up.

"Gabriella!! What are you doing?!" Troy's voice demanded. Gabriella stared into what she was assuming her eyes and she could feel herself about to pass out in his arms.

"Troy…Troy…Troy…" Gabriella began to say, but then she surrendered to her closing eyes. She had passed out.

Troy stared at his girlfriend's unconscious body and he could feel every part of his body trembling. Gabriella was out. She wasn't waking up. Lord only knew how long it would be until she woke up…if she does. Troy gently rested her on the sand and tried his hardest not to panic. As she was on the sand, Troy gently ran a hand down her cheeks to move her hair and brush the sand off her face. As his hand continuously ran up and down her cheek, he began to try and think of what to do. Troy could feel himself already beginning to panic. He didn't know what to do now that he was technically alone.

"What am I supposed to do? What can I do?" Troy asked himself as he began to feel the panic in his voice. Troy stared at Gabriella's pale and sick face and he could only think about despair and the pain he would feel about never getting off the island. Angered and upset, Troy stood up and began to scream.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The moment he finished screaming, Troy heard a loud noise from above him. Troy looked up and gasped at what he saw. He saw a large marine helicopter circling the island. Troy watched the helicopter as it slowly began to fly a little further from the island so it could land in the water. Troy ran towards the shore and he began to throw around his arms like a monkey at a zoo.

"Help!! Save us! There are two of us here! HELP!" Troy screamed, in fear that he was hallucinating and that the helicopter would fly away.

Troy continued to scream and shout for the helicopter, when he saw the helicopter land and he saw two people come out of the helicopter towards the island. Troy began to die down on the screaming and it was that moment he realized just how tired he really was. Troy's feet began to give out on him and his eyes slowly began to close.

"Please save us…" Troy said just above a whisper as the world around him soon turned black.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER!! Well there is another Christmas gift from moi…I'll try and update after Christmas but you have to give me at least more than six reviews…its my last few chapters so make it end with a bang!**_

_**Merry Christmas )**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	24. Back Home and Confessions

**Back Home and Confessions**

**Author's note: ****Hi again! So there will be one more chapter and then this story is done!! So please read and review…it would mean so much to me if you guys did! Thanks a bunch!!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Everyone is back home and safe. Sharpay feels guilty over her actions and confesses herself to Troy.**

* * *

Troy groaned tiredly as he began to awaken. Troy didn't remember much since he saw the helicopter; he may have even been dreaming. Troy moaned as his eyes began to open, hoping to meet the hot sun and the hot white sand. But he didn't. Troy found that he was back in his bedroom, wearing his plaid pajama bottoms and a loose blue shirt. Troy slowly lifted his head off the pillow and he looked around his room, disoriented. Was the whole thing with the cruise just a dream? Did it all really happen? Was the whole ordeal with the cruise ship and the island just a realistic and sadistic nightmare?

As Troy began to question himself, a strong and delicious smell soon caught his nose's attention. He looked at his night table beside his bed and he found a yellow tray with a mug of hot coffee and freshly cooked apple cinnamon pancakes. Troy smiled happily as he grabbed the coffee and took a long sip, savoring the pleasurably taste of coffee. Troy placed the mug back on the night table and he grabbed a pancake and took a huge bite into it.

As Troy let the sweet sensation of his mother's pancakes satisfy his taste buds, he looked over at the tray and he found a note. It was sitting on the tray nicely on the tray beside the plate of pancakes. Troy put the pancakes back on the tray and he picked up the note and he read it to himself. It was from his mom and dad. **"Welcome home wildcat! Get some rest and enjoy the coffee and pancakes! Love mom and dad." **The note read, almost like he could hear his parent's voices in his ear. Troy stared at the note and he smiled to himself. He really was home. He made it off the island alive.

Troy put the note back down and he sighed with relief. He thought that he would never see his room again. He thought he would never see his family again. He thought that he would never get off the island. Troy rested his head on his pillow a little bit longer before he got out of bed. As much as he loved being back in his bed, he wanted to see his parents more. Troy guessed that they were worried sick about him. Troy hated making them worry. He was a good kid; he did everything they told him to do and he wanted to see them more than anything. Troy put on his blue house shoes and grabbed his matching light blue house coat and he walked out of his bedroom to search for his parents.

Troy walked down the hall and he could hear both his parents talking in the kitchen. Troy headed towards the kitchen, desperately wanting to see both his parents. It would make his day to see them again. Troy walked into the kitchen and found both his parents talking at the kitchen table. Troy saw that they both had looks of concern in their faces. Troy assumed that it was about him. Troy smiled as he began to walk in. He figured that he would put a smile on their faces.

"You guys miss me?" Troy asked with a playful smirk. Just the sound of his voice stopped his parents to stop talking and look at him. Troy's mother, Lucille immediately got out of her chair and she ran over to her son. As soon as she got over to him, she pulled Troy into a tight hug and she refused to let him go. Lucille held her son tightly and tried her hardest not to cry on Troy.

"Troy! Oh my little baby, I was so worried about you! Oh I'm so glad that you're okay! I'm never letting you out of my sight again! Oh Troy!" Lucille exclaimed as she held on tightly to Troy. Troy hugged his mother back, but he soon found it a struggle to breathe due to her holding him so tight.

"Mom…can't breathe! Dad…a little help here!" Troy said to his father, Jack Bolton who was smirking at the site of Lucille squeezing Troy to death. Jack put a hand on his wife's back, giving her a look telling her to calm down. Lucille took the action and she let go of her much valued son. Jack smiled happily at his son and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Troy…glad you're back." Jack told his son with a smile. Troy hugged his father back and he let go of him with a smile.

"It's great to finally see you guys. It feels like forever since I have seen you guys." Troy told his parents, secretly fearing that he would wake up and find out that this was all just a dream and he never did get rescued. Troy silently hit himself. _Of course this is real Troy,_Troy silently told himself. _I am home and I was rescued; I'm really here with my parents._ Jack and Lucille smiled and they brought their son over to the dinner table and they all sat together, like they always did as a family. Lucille, who sat across from her son, took his hand and she stared into his blue eyes that resembled is father's.

"We got a call from ocean patrol the day after the big storm. They told us that the cruise ship sank and that everyone went down with the ship. We both thought that we lost you, Troy. But then ocean patrol searched for you all anyway and they didn't find you guys so we all assumed you were gone." Lucille explained to her son, refusing to let go of her son's hand.

"So how did you guys find out we were alive?" Troy asked. Jack looked at his son and he explained it to him.

"It wasn't until a day or two ago these fishermen came back and Taylor, the Evans twins and Chad were in their boats. One of the men even claimed to be Gabriella's grandfather. Anyway, the man told ocean patrol that you were all stranded on the island and you and Gabriella were still there. So they came back for you both and you passed out. And that's when we went to pick you up from the hospital." Jack explained to Troy.

"How long was I unconscious for?" Troy asked, beginning to wonder how long he was asleep for. Jack thought to himself and finally came up with an answer.

"Well its Saturday now, so since early Friday morning." Jack informed his son. Troy blinked in surprise. He didn't think that he was asleep for that long. It felt like only an hour ago he was panicking, trying to get Gabriella to wake up.

"What happened to everyone else? Are they all okay? What about Gabriella?" Troy asked with concern in his voice.

"Well Troy, when we went to go pick you up, the gang came to see how you and Gabriella were. When we asked them how they were, Taylor told us that she just got a really bad cold. Chad is fine besides a few cuts and bruises on him. Ryan also has cuts and bruises and a fever and Sharpay just got a minor cold." Lucille informed her son. Troy stared at both his parents and judging by his parents fake smiles, they were hiding something from him about Gabriella; they had failed to mention Gabriella's well-being to him.

"Mom…Dad…what about Gabriella? What aren't you telling me about her? What's wrong with Gabriella?" Troy demanded, staring them both in the eye. Jack sighed and he looked his son in the eye.

"Son, I assume you know about Gina; Gabriella's mother." Jack began to tell his son. Troy nodded his head, urging his father to go on.

"Well, we saw her at the hospital when we went to go get you and she looked awful, Troy. And she looked heartbroken when the doctors told her about Gabriella. Gabriella had pneumonia on the island, but it grew worse. Gabriella now has bronchitis. And with Gina's cancer getting worse, they fear that Gabriella's bronchitis will affect Gina's cancer and her cancer treatments." Jack explained to Troy. Troy bit his chapped lips. He knew what could happen if someone is undergoing cancer treatments and get sick with pneumonia or bronchitis; they could die.

"So what does that mean dad?" Troy asked, afraid to know the answer. Jack sighed and looked his son in the eye.

"Gina has to stay at the hospital until Gabriella gets better. They want Gina to stay at the hospital because due to her cancer growing worse, they want to constantly watch over her. Gabriella hasn't awoken since then and she doesn't know and we don't want her to be alone." Jack told Troy.

Troy let everything his father told him sink in. Gabriella's mother's cancer was worse than Gabriella implied it was. But with Gina having to stay at the hospital, who was going to take care of Gabriella and watch over her? How was Gabriella going to handle the situation? Troy knew that Gabriella was going to break down, hearing that she can't see her mother until she gets better. Troy had to be there for Gabriella. He had to go and see if she was okay. Suddenly, Troy had an idea.

"Dad, do you know if ocean patrol would know the address of Gabriella's grandfather?" Troy asked. Jack nodded his head and grabbed a card from his coat pocket.

"Yes we do. Thomas told the ocean patrol to give you this in case you ever wanted to talk to him." Jack said, handing Troy the card. Troy looked at the card and he smiled. He remembered Gabriella and Thomas wanted to get to know each other and he thought it was the best idea for them to get to know each other while Gina was sick.

"I'm going to go get dressed and I'm going to go for a walk okay? I won't be long I'm just going to go see how Gabriella and her mom are doing." Troy said. Lucille nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay Troy. Bring your house key with you because your father and I have a few errands that we have to run." Lucille informed Troy. Troy nodded his head as he got up from the chair and he ran up the stairs and got changed into his jeans and his red t-shirt. As soon as he was dressed, he went downstairs and he grabbed his house key and he said goodbye to his parents and he walked out the door.

As Troy walked down the sidewalks, Troy began to wonder how the others were doing. Troy figured that after he went to check up on Gabriella and her mother, he would go and see how everyone else was doing. It felt like years since he last talked to the gang and spent time with them. Troy could vaguely remember what Chad looked like. Troy sighed tiredly and he ran a hand down his face, his facial hair now becoming his trepidation. _Once I go see everyone I'm going to shave,_ Troy thought to himself.

It was that moment that Troy realized his hair was still greasy and dry. Why didn't he think about having a shower and shaving before leaving? Everyone was going to think he looked and smelled like a caveman! Troy bit his lip and got over his insecurities when he found himself in front of Gabriella's house. Troy sighed as he slowly began to walk up to her house. Once he reached the door, Troy hesitated whether or not he should open the door or not. Troy took a big breath and he rang the doorbell. After a few moments, he heard someone coming to the door. It wasn't long until the door opened. Gina opened the door. Troy kept himself from widening his eyes.

The sight of Gina was horrific. Not only was Gina bald, but she was as colorless as snow. Troy could almost see right through her. Also, Gina had lost a ton of weight. She looked like she lost about twenty-five or thirty pounds. Gina looked appalling in general. Troy remembered when Gina was full of energy and she looked great and was very active. Now seeing her like this, Troy found it a struggle not to cry and to just look her straight in the eye. Troy now understood why Gabriella was so worried about her mother; the sight of her just showed how sick she was.

"Troy…hi how are you feeling? I was just about to call your house and ask how you were doing." Gina told him, putting a smile on her face. Troy smiled politely in return.

"I'm feeling fine thanks. I came over to see how you and Gabriella were doing." Troy told her modestly. Gina smiled as she let Troy in the house.

"Well that was very sweet of you Troy. Gabriella hasn't woken up since she was rescued. And I've been getting stuff ready for when I go to the hospital." Gina said, finishing her sentence off with a cough. Troy helped Gina back onto the couch and he looked her in the eye.

"Would you like me to help you? I really don't mind, I don't have anything to do; I wouldn't mind it one bit." Troy offered with a smile. Gina smiled at Troy in return and she slowly shook her head.

"No Troy, its okay. I actually have help already." Gina informed Troy. Troy was about to open his mouth to ask who, when he suddenly heard the front door open. Troy turned around and his eyes widened. It was Thomas. Thomas smiled at Gina.

"Well Gina, I got the car ready and packed, so we can leave whenever you are ready." Thomas said quickly. Thomas walked over to Troy so he could focus all his attention on Troy.

"Hello Troy. Back from the island I see." Thomas said with a warm smile. Troy nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah, we couldn't have gotten off without your help though. So are you staying here to watch over Gabriella?" Troy asked. Thomas nodded his head with a smile.

"Yes I am. But first, I have to drive Gina to the hospital. Are you ready to go Gina or do you want some time?" Thomas asked her with a smile. Gina nodded her head, as Thomas and Troy both helped her off the couch. Troy looked at Gina and had a look of concern in his eyes.

"What about Gabriella? Do you want me to stay with her until you get back, Thomas?" Troy asked. Thomas looked Troy in the eye and he nodded with a smile.

"Would you mind?" Thomas asked. Troy shook his head.

"No I wouldn't." Troy said sincerely. Thomas nodded his head with approval.

"I won't be long. Take care now eh?" Thomas said as he and Gina left the house and closed the door. Troy sighed to himself. Troy thought maybe it would be best if he went to see how Gabriella was doing.

Troy ran up the stairs and he opened her door quietly and he saw Gabriella, sleeping on her bed. Troy stared at her and he moved in closer to her bed. As he neared her bed, he could see Gabriella's sick form. Like her mother, Gabriella was very pale and had appeared to have lost weight. Troy didn't even notice on the island that she had lost so much weight; he must have been too stressed out to notice. Troy continued to stare at her and he was saddened by what he saw. She looked so small and weak sleeping in her bed. Troy knew that her bronchitis was getting the best of her. Troy sat on the edge of her bed and he gently ran a hand down her pale but still soft cheek.

"Gabriella…I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything that's happening with your family right now. I wish that you didn't have to go through all of this. You deserve to not worry about anything. Oh Gabriella, I wish I could change how things turned out." Troy told her, his hand lazily running up and down her cheek, caressing her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

Watching her sleeping body, Troy let a smile grow across his face. The main thing was that she was home and safe. She made it through. She was going to be okay. She didn't have to fear that she wouldn't live anymore. She could just relax. She had nothing to worry about now. And that's all that truly mattered to Troy now. Troy smiled and he heard Thomas' car pull up in the driveway. Troy took one last look at Gabriella and he gently kissed her cheek before getting up and leaving her house to go and see Thomas.

Troy walked out of Gabriella's house and he shut it tightly. Troy began to walk towards Thomas' car and he smiled at him. Thomas must have explained the whole situation to Gina when she went to go and get Gabriella from the hospital. Troy had to admit, for some old guy who just randomly appeared into Gabriella's life; Thomas was doing a great thing for Gabriella. As Troy neared Thomas' car, he smiled at him.

"How was Gina when you left her?" Troy asked as Thomas closed the door to his car. Thomas smile at Troy and nodded his head.

"She was relieved. She was glad that she could just relax. The only thing she felt bad about was leaving Gabriella behind. But I assured her that I would take good care of her." Thomas explained to Troy.

Troy sighed sadly. It wasn't fair for either one of them. Gabriella wanted to get off the island to see her mother. But she can't see her because her bronchitis could make her mother fairly ill and vice versa. Compared to Gabriella, Troy had it easy. Gabriella's family would have a bigger battle to face. And Gabriella would need strength. Gabriella would need Troy.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help. But I'm helpless to the situation. I apologize greatly Thomas." Troy said, feeling the need to apologize for something he knew he didn't do. Thomas smiled at Troy and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good person; just trust in that Troy. I have to go now; I need to check up on Gabriella. Take care of yourself Troy." Thomas told Troy comfortingly as he began to walk towards the house. Troy stood there staring at the house before walking back home. Troy knew that he had to do something to make Gabriella feel better about the situation she was in.

_**A few hours later…**_

Troy moaned as he let the hot water from his shower hit his body. Troy had longed for a shower all day. He didn't know how long he was on the island, but he knew that he wanted to have a nice hot shower and feel clean. Troy closed his eyes as he ran both his hands through his wet brown hair. Now that his hair was nice and wet with the shampoo, his hair felt soft. Troy opened his eyes and he just let the hot water hit his body. He knew that he had washed out all the shampoo and conditioner, but he just wanted to hot water to cleanse his body.

Having enough of the hot water, Troy turned the tap off and the water stopped falling from the shower head. Troy stepped out of his shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Troy grabbed a face cloth and he began to dry his hair and his face. Once he did, he threw the face cloth in the sink and he turned to the mirror and grabbed his shaving cream and splattered it on his face. Troy grabbed a shaver and he began to shave the facial hair off his face. As the razor shaved off all his facial hair, Troy could feel the facial hair getting shaved off his now silky face. Once he finished shaving, he washed his face, revealing his now silky-smooth smooth face.

Troy walked into his room and he got dressed into his jeans and dark blue polo. Once Troy was dressed, he let himself collapse onto his bed and let the softness of his pillow overwhelm him. Troy rolled onto his side and he stared at a picture of him and Gabriella at semi-formal. She looked so beautiful. Even when they weren't dating then, he still thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He sighed sadly. He knew she wasn't that far away, but she sure seemed like it. Troy rolled off his bed and he walked downstairs and he sat at the kitchen table and he grabbed an apple and began to munch on it.

As he began to munch on the apple, he heard someone at the door. Troy assumed that maybe it was Chad coming to check up on him; Troy left him a message earlier and he didn't reply back to him yet. Troy jumped out of his seat and he ran to the door. Troy opened the door and he was shocked at who he saw. It was Sharpay. She looked like she was still herself. Her golden blonde hair was in loose waves which hung below her shoulders and she wore casual looking makeup. She wore a light pink tank top and light blue denim jeans and pink flip flops. Troy noticed that she was wearing the pink diamond ring that he gave to Gabriella. How did she get the ring from Gabriella? Sharpay forced on a smile.

"Hello Troy." Sharpay said icily. Troy nodded his head and gave her a cold stare.

"Hello." Troy said with no emotion in his face.

"Can I come in for a moment?" Sharpay asked. Troy was about to shut the door on her, but something about her eyes suggested that she had something important to say to him. Troy just nodded his head as Sharpay walked inside his house. Sharpay turned to him.

"So I assume that I'm the last person you want to see right now huh?" Sharpay asked Troy. Troy nodded his head, anger beginning to peer in his eyes.

"You got that right Sharpay. If you knew that I didn't want to talk or see you, why are you even here? You've already caused more drama than intended and I really don't want to go through all that again. So why are you here Sharpay?!" Troy asked, trying to contain his anger. Sharpay sighed and looked Troy in the eye. Troy could have been wrong of course, but he could have sworn that he saw sympathy and regret in her eyes.

"I didn't come here just to cause drama or try and get you to kiss me again; I came to be a better person Troy. I came here to say I'm sorry and to tell you why I did what I did." Sharpay said, with seriousness in her voice.

Troy stared at her, with shock in his eyes. Did Sharpay say that she wanted to be the better person? Sharpay was the last person on earth Troy thought he would hear that come from. From Gabriella, Chad, Taylor or even Ryan but never Sharpay. Troy knew that this was serious and that Sharpay really was sorry. Troy pointed to the couch in the living room.

"Let's sit and talk." Troy said, sounding like a grownup proposing a formal chat with an adolescent. Sharpay nodded her head and sat on the couch beside Troy.

"Before I start, I just want you to know that I regret it all now." Sharpay said, looking Troy in the eye. Troy nodded his head, urging her to continue. Sharpay took the gesture and she began to tell Troy everything.

"I was jealous of Gabriella. I was jealous because you liked her and everyone liked her better than me because not only was she smart and perfect, but also because she was everything I wasn't. And when I saw that you were on the verge of almost asking her out, that's when I arranged the whole cruise thing." Sharpay bit her lip, not knowing how much longer she could bear telling Troy. Troy raised an eyebrow, not knowing where she was going with this.

"What do you mean when you arranged the whole cruise thing? Didn't Ms. Darbus arrange the cruise and you helped organize it?" Troy asked. Sharpay shook her head and she looked into Troy's eyes, with serious and hard eyes.

"It wasn't Ms. Darbus' idea Troy! And it's also not a coincidence that you won the draw either." Sharpay told Troy harshly. Troy raised his eyebrows again. This was all confusing for him.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked. Sharpay sighed and she began to explain everything to Troy.

"This is where it turns into my fault Troy. Ryan of course didn't know this, but I made sure that all the tiny pieces of paper had only your name on it. I thought that you would've picked Chad to go so I didn't think about putting Chad's name in. So I picked out another piece of paper with your name on it and said Chad. So, I guess you can say that it's my fault that we were all on that cruise ship in the first place." Sharpay told Troy, trying her hardest not to let tears of regret fall down her cheeks.

"Sharpay, it wasn't your fault. But why did you do what you did to Gabriella and me? Gabriella never did anything to you." Troy said. Sharpay bit her lip and she finished explaining everything to Troy.

"I did what I did because I wanted to be in her shoes. I wanted to be the one to sweep you off your feet. I wanted to be the one that makes you smile. I wanted to be yours. And I can't stop how people feel about each other so I tried everything I could to make you both fall apart. I tried to tell Gabriella that you're a cheater, I tried to make it look like you were flirting with me but you both kept getting back together." Sharpay said.

"But how did Ryan get involved with this?" Troy asked.

"Ryan began to have small feelings for Gabriella. And when he told me, I had an idea to really tear you both apart. I got Ryan to make her think that they were meant for each other while I made a move on you. And then you know how the rest turned out. But please don't be mad at Ryan; he doesn't deserve any of the blame." Sharpay said, with regret in her eyes and a single tear streaming down her cheek. Troy bit his lip. A part of him wanted to curse at Sharpay. But another part of him told him that he had to be a better person and be forgiving. Troy let a weak smile grow across his face and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I forgive you Sharpay." Troy told her with a smile. Sharpay smiled and she nodded her head.

"Thank you Troy…I better get going now. I have some things I got to get done and I want to go and apologize to Gabriella." Sharpay said as she got up off the couch and began to walk towards the door. Troy followed her to the door and he smiled.

"Sharpay." Troy said. Sharpay turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked. Troy smiled at her, proud that she had become a better person.

"Thank you." Troy said with a smile. Sharpay smiled at Troy and she nodded, accepting his thanks and she almost walked out the door and she turned back to him.

"Wait. Troy, I believe that this ring should be given to the person that you love the most. And I think that she lives not far from here." Sharpay said, handing Troy back the pink diamond ring that was intended for Gabriella. Troy took the ring and Sharpay walked out the door. Troy looked down at the pink diamond ring and he smiled. He could barely wait to give it back to Gabriella, his one true love.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy said to himself, staring at the ring. Nothing now, was going to keep him away from Gabriella.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay so there is ONE more chapter and then this story is done! So give me six or more reviews and I will give you that last chapter by the end of next week!! Thanks guys!!**_


	25. I'll be Strong for You

**I'll Be Strong for You**

**Author's note: ****Hi everyone. We all know that in life, we have to learn that all good things come to an end; and this story is coming to an end. After 25 Chapters, I have truly enjoyed writing this story for you guys and you are my greatest inspiration. I couldn't be happier with this story. Please enjoy the final chapter of this story.**

**Chapter Summary: ****Gabriella has finally woken up and she has learned about her mother's whereabouts and her condition. What will Troy do when he realizes that Gabriella may have to go through this alone?**

* * *

Troy sat on his bed and he took in a deep breath. He had to go see Gabriella. He knew that she had to know about her mother. Troy felt that it was best she heard the news from him; after all, she was his girlfriend and she didn't know Thomas very well. Troy took in another breath and looked around his room. Even though he was back home and it was the only thing he ever wanted, a part of him wanted to go back to that island. It was on that island where he and Gabriella grew closer to each other. It was on that island where he and Gabriella had their first kiss. It was on that island, where they realized how much they really did need each other.

Troy groaned as he slowly got up off his bed and walked over to the dresser on the other side of his room and looked at the pictures he had of Gabriella. In one of the pictures, it was one of Gabriella's 'model shots'. That's what Troy called the picture. The way Gabriella tilted her head in the picture, the way she sat on the stone steps of his house, the way she smiled and even the way her hair was styled made her look like a supermodel. Maybe even prettier than Gisele Bündchen! Troy always teased Gabriella about it and she always blushed at the thought of him calling her a beautiful model. Troy loved the idea that he was the reason why she blushed.

Troy gazed to another picture and found a picture of the two of them at Semi-formal. Gabriella looked so beautiful wearing her crème colored spaghetti strapped cocktail dress. Just gazing at the picture, Troy remembered when he asked her to semi. She was at her locker and he just went up to her and asked if she wanted to go to semi with him…as friends! Troy regretted asking her out as a friend because not only did it send her the wrong message, but if he hadn't said that, they would've been dating already. But he was fortunate enough to have gone with her. Troy wouldn't have been able to bear it if she turned him down.

The last framed photo caught Troy's attention the most. It was a photograph of him and Gabriella sitting on the bench in their secret hideout; the greenhouse. Troy's arm was gently draped around her shoulders and her arm was resting on his knee and her head rested on his broad shoulders. That photo was taken two weeks before they went on the cruise trip. Troy let a weak smile grow across his face. Once he thought about it, the photo wasn't taken that long ago, but it felt like years since it was taken. Troy stared at the picture and his eyes widened at what he saw. He was blushing in the picture. Troy began to blush just staring at himself blushing. Troy had given a copy of this picture to Gabriella and he hoped and prayed she didn't notice him blushing too and start laughing. But it didn't seem to matter now; they were together now.

Troy continued to stare at it as he let the tips of his fingers graze the photo's frame softly. Troy sighed and he walked back to his bed and he collapsed onto it. Troy could feel his eyes beginning to close as exhaustion overtook him, when he heard a loud sudden knock on his door. Troy quietly groaned. It must have been his dad or his mom coming to check up on him. Troy really didn't have the energy to get up and open the door, so he just called to them.

"Come in." Troy hollered loudly, not taking his face off the pillow. Troy heard the door open, but it wasn't either of his parents.

"You miss us?" A familiar voice asked. Troy's head shot right up off the pillow. It was Chad. Troy turned his head and he saw Chad, Taylor and Ryan standing in his doorway. Troy smiled happily and he ran to Chad and hugged Chad tightly. They both laughed, happy to see each other after the whole ordeal they had been through. Troy let go of Chad and looked at him with a wide smile on his face.

"Chad! Oh Chad, it's so good to see you Bro." Troy said, patting his shoulder. Chad smiled in return and patted his best friend's shoulder as well.

"It's good seeing you too Troy. It's nice seeing you alive and clean." Chad said with a playful smile. Troy smiled back and he turned to Taylor and he hugged her back as well. Taylor smiled as she hugged her boyfriend's best friend.

"It's good to have you back Troy. We were so worried about you." Taylor said as she hugged him tightly. Troy nodded his head as he let her go.

"It's good to see you too Taylor." Troy said as he turned to face Ryan, who had a very sorry look in his eyes.

"Troy, I'm sorry about what happened on the island. I wish I didn't do that to you or Gabriella." Ryan said apologetically. Troy nodded his head with a forgiving smile.

"It's okay. Sharpay came by earlier and explained everything me. Thank you for being honest with me though." Troy said. Ryan nodded his head with a smile.

"Thanks man." Ryan said as he and Troy shared a small hug. They both smiled as they let go of each other and turned to Chad and Taylor.

"So give us the dirt Troy. What's been going on?" Chad asked as he sat on Troy's computer chair and Taylor sat on his lap. Troy sighed as he sat on his bed and looked at his three friends, made themselves comfortable sitting on his computer chair and on his bed.

"Well, the good news is… I and Gabriella are dating now." Troy said, trying his hardest not to blush. The trio all smiled with admiration; even Ryan!

"Finally! Thank God, because no offense man, but I was so sick of hearing you talk about how much you loved her when you weren't going to ask her out! I was tempted to tell her how you felt about her. But I'm happy for you man. Gabriella is very lucky to have you now." Chad said with a playful smirk. Ryan smiled genuinely as well.

"Congrats Troy. You deserve this more than anything." Ryan said with a cheerful smile. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"I agree strongly. What other good news do you have for us?" Taylor asked, hoping for more dirt on him and Gabriella. Troy sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, that's the only good news I have." Troy sadly informed them with a sigh. Chad blinked hard. Bad news?

"What's the bad news Troy?" Chad asked. Troy looked him in the eye.

"Gabriella has bronchitis. And her mom has to stay in the hospital until Gabriella gets better. And I've had bronchitis before; it takes a while before you finally get better. It's going to break Gabriella's heart when she learns that she has to go through all this alone." Troy said, feeling his hands begin to shake. Ryan looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"But isn't…" Ryan began to say before Troy interrupted him in frustration.

"Yeah I know, she has Thomas there with her, but it's not the same as having you mother there to take care of you. I don't know what to do. I can't help but think that she's going to be so alone. I want to do something but there isn't much I can do. Guys, you don't know how helpless I feel. I feel so powerless." Troy lamented, trying his hardest not to cry in front of his friends. Taylor, Chad and Ryan all felt an urge to cry but tried not to for the same reasons why Troy didn't want to cry. Taylor got up from Chad's lap and she sat across from Troy on his bed. She had her usual serious stare in her eyes.

"Troy, I know that you're worried about her but you have to have faith. You have to believe that she's okay." Taylor said with seriousness in her voice. Troy shook his head and he got up from his bed and walked over to his window in frustration.

"How can I possibly have faith right now Taylor? Have you seen her mom? Her mom is a wreck. And when Gabriella wakes up and finds out about her mom, Gabriella is going to break down crying. And I've seen her cry, and it breaks my heart. I don't want to see her hurt! It's too painful." Troy said, refusing to look at his friends, ashamed at what they might think of him now. Ryan sighed as he got up from where he sat and walked over to Troy and he gently placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Troy…listen to me." Ryan demanded in a kind tone. Troy reluctantly turned to Ryan and nodded his head, urging Ryan to continue talking.

"We all don't want to see her hurt. Especially you. But don't you think that she would want you to be strong for her? Don't you think it will be best if she was hurt, knowing that you were there for her to lean on or her to be hurt and you weren't strong enough to help her?" Ryan asked Troy with an effective voice.

Troy blinked in utter surprise. What Ryan told him was very effective and convincing. Troy never would have guessed that Ryan would inspire him like this. Troy knew that Ryan liked Gabriella before, and for Ryan to tell him to be strong for Gabriella, truly meant something to him and that he and Ryan were now friends; nothing to feel awkward about now. Troy let a smile slowly grow across his face as he stared at Ryan.

"Thank you Ryan. You're right. I have to be strong for her. I have to be there for her. Ryan, I never thought I would say this but…you're officially my inspiration!" Troy said with a wide and vivid smile. Ryan smiled back at Troy and patted his shoulder.

"Anytime man." Ryan said simply. Chad jumped out of the chair with a wide smile on his face.

"You know what? I say that we go out and celebrate by going to that new pizza parlor! We will celebrate getting off the island, and Ryan being an inspiration to us all!" Chad said happily. The four friends laughed happily as they walked out of Troy's room and they left his house to go buy pizza. At the time, it seemed like everything was going right.

_**In the middle of the night…**_

It was two in the morning and Troy slept in his bed, in a deep slumber. Ever since he was rescued off the island, Troy had been sleeping a lot since then. Maybe because he had lost so much sleep when he was on the island, he was making up for it all. Or maybe because he was a young adult, he was just being a typical teenage boy always sleeping. Whatever the reason was, he was enjoying it and had no shame; Troy was now enjoying sleeping a lot now.

Troy continued to sleep, when he suddenly awoke to the sounds of his cell phone. Troy's head shot right up from his pillow and he tiredly turned on his lamp and looked at his cell phone sitting on his night table. Troy groaned tiredly. _Who is calling me at this hour and why_, Troy wondered to himself. _Some people like to sleep you know, _Troy angrily thought to himself. He picked up his cell phone and Troy flipped his phone open and answered it, not even bothering to see who was calling him.

"Hello?" Troy answered tiredly, slightly annoyed. He wasn't answered with a hello; he was replied back with heartbreaking sobs.

"T-Troy." The crying voice answered back. Troy's eyes widened. It was Gabriella; she was crying.

"Gabriella? Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Troy asked, suddenly not feeling tired anymore, but concerned. Gabriella continued to sob into the phone and she struggled to talk to Troy.

"Troy, I just woke up and I can't find my mom. I found Thomas sleeping on the couch, and when I went to my mom's room to see if my mom was sleeping, she wasn't there and neither was her stuff. Troy, where is my mom? If you know, please tell me Troy." Gabriella begged, still sobbing violently.

Listening to her crying on the phone was breaking Troy's heart. She didn't know where her mom was. Troy did know, but he couldn't tell her over the phone; it's an awful way to find out. He had to talk to her in person. He couldn't just tell her that he'll call her in the morning and tell her about her mom; that would be cruel and unfair. He had to go over to her house now. She needed him there. He had to be with her in person.

"Gabriella, unlock your door on your balcony." Troy informed her as he began to get out of bed. Gabriella sniveled.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I'm coming in that way. I'm coming over right now." Troy told her as he grabbed a pen and paper and began to write a note telling his parents where he would be.

"No Troy, you don't have to do that." Gabriella told him.

"No Gabriella. I'm coming over. I don't want to go back to sleep without knowing you're alright." Troy told her as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt he found on the floor.

"Troy, why can't you just tell me over the phone?" Gabriella asked desperately.

"I can't tell you over the phone because it is something I have to tell you in person. I don't care what you argue, I'm still coming over." Troy told her as he put on a shirt. Troy heard Gabriella sigh.

"Okay Troy. I'll be waiting. I love you." Gabriella said as she hung up. Troy put his phone away as he took of his pajama bottoms and put on his jeans and walked out of his room.

Once he got downstairs, Troy placed the note on the kitchen counter, where he knew his mother would find the note. After leaving the note, Troy grabbed his house key and he opened his front door and locked it once he was out. The early morning air hit him gently as he walked down the empty streets towards Gabriella's house. Troy sighed to himself, wondering what he would tell Gabriella about her mom. How would he word it? How would he tell her without it turning into world war three?

Troy thoughts were interrupted when he soon found himself in front of Gabriella's house. Troy opened the gate to her backyard and he saw that her bedroom light was on. She was still awake. Troy walked further into her backyard and he began to climb up the big tree that led him to Gabriella's balcony. Once he accomplished climbing up the tree, Troy got himself onto the balcony and he looked through the glass door and saw Gabriella crying on her bed. It was killing him to see her like that. Troy slowly walked closer to her door and he tapped on the glass, informing her that he was there. Gabriella's head immediately looked up and looked at Troy. Gabriella slowly got up off her bed and she opened the glass door, letting Troy in. Troy walked into her room and he looked into her eyes and saw how red and puffy they were. Troy sighed sadly.

"Gabriella…" Troy began to say, but was at a loss of words. Gabriella began to choke on her tears again.

"Troy, where is my mom?" Gabriella asked, choking on her tears. Troy grabbed Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her into a tight bear hug, refusing to let her go.

"Gabriella…you have bronchitis and the doctors feared that it would affect your mom's cancer and her treatments, so she has to stay at the hospital until you get better. I'm sorry Gabriella." Troy told her, as he held her closely, rubbing his hands up and down her back gently. Gabriella sobbed into Troy's chest and she held on tighter to him.

"Oh Troy…Troy I can't believe this! Why is this happening to her?" Gabriella sobbed into his chest. Troy looked down at his girlfriend and was heartbroken. She was a good person and was very sweet and loving. So why did she have to go through all this alone? Why did she have to suffer? Troy lowered his head and he gently kissed her head.

"Gabi, it's okay. I'm here for you. You just have to rest and get better. The quicker you get better, the quicker it will be when your mom comes home. But in order to do that, you have to be strong." Troy told her comfortingly. For what seemed like hours, Gabriella didn't say anything and only cried into his chest. Troy held her close and he picked her up like a baby and he carried her over to her bed. Once they arrived over to her bed, Troy gently rested her down on the bed and he pulled the blankets over her. Gabriella continued to whimper as Troy quietly began to shush her as he delicately ran a hand through her long thick hair.

"Gabriella, I need you to sleep. I'm going to stay right here with you. I'm just going to be sleeping on your computer chair. I'm not going to leave you." Troy told her as he turned and sat in her computer chair. Gabriella sat up quickly and called for Troy.

"Troy no! I want you to sleep with me on the bed. I want to fall asleep knowing I'll wake up in your arms. Please Troy, just stay with me." Gabriella begged, wiping away the last of her tears. Troy bit his lip as he stared at her. He couldn't refuse; not only because she was upset but what kind of a man would he be to deny a pretty woman? Troy nodded his head as he walked over to her bed and got under the covers.

"If it will help you go to sleep I will sleep here with you. Try and rest babe; I want you to get better and I need you to stay strong." Troy told her as he stretched his legs out across and he wrapped his arms around Gabriella petite body. Gabriella just nodded her head as she rested her head on Troy's chest and fell asleep. Troy looked at her already sleeping body and let a weak smile grow across his face. At least he got her to sleep. Troy turned around and turned off the lamp and he went back to Gabriella and fell asleep with her in his arms. He knew he couldn't be acting love struck, but with her in his arms, he had to surrender. Troy promised himself that in the morning, he would do something for Gabriella to make her situation a little bit better.

_**The next morning…**_

The bright light from Gabriella's window awoke Troy. Troy's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room that didn't belong to him. Troy was first clueless as to where he was, but then he remembered the events that happened during the night and why he wasn't in his own room. Troy's eyes wandered to his arms where his beautiful girlfriend slept in his arms. He let a sad smile grow across his face. Gabriella slept so serenely and peacefully, that it was hard to believe that she was crying in his arms in the midst of the night.

Troy sighed as he slowly lifted a hand and gently cupped her cheek into his hand. Troy smiled weakly as he allowed his thumb to gently caress her cheek. Troy stared at himself caressing her cheek and he noticed that he always held her cheek in his hand. Troy didn't know what he found so captivating about her cheeks, but he was always caressing and cupping her cheek into his hands. Maybe it was because he loved the softness of it. But he kind of liked more the idea that it was his way of showing his affection for her. He kept doing that to her on the island when they weren't dating just to show her that there was something there. Even though he had her now, he still liked to do it; it was pretty obvious that Gabriella liked it and Troy loved doing it too.

As he continued to caress her cheek, he glanced at Gabriella's clock and he sighed at the time. It was eleven forty-five. Troy new that he would have to get out of bed soon and explain everything to Thomas and why he was in their house. Troy regretfully took his hand off of Gabriella's soft silky face and he got out from her bed and he tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs of her house. As he walked down the stairs slowly, he could hear Thomas in the kitchen, making lists of stuff he had to do. Troy bit his lip. He really was scared that Thomas would think that he was in their house last night for the wrong kind of reason. He didn't want Thomas to think that he hurt Gabriella like that. Troy bit his lip harder as he quietly walked towards the kitchen, where Thomas' back was turned to Troy. Troy sighed, as he collected the words in his mouth and spoke them.

"Good morning Thomas." Troy said, trying to hide the nervousness from his voice. Thomas quickly turned around, clearly shocked that Troy was standing behind him. Thomas just stared at Troy blankly and after just staring at him, he finally talked to him.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Thomas asked. Troy bit his lip and he tried his hardest not to begin twiddling his fingers with nervousness.

"I slept with Gabriella last night." Troy said nervously. Troy saw Thomas' eyes quickly widen and Troy thought about his choice of words and soon realized that they sent him the wrong message. _Crap! Bad choice of words! He's going to think I'm a dirty sick perv! Calm yourself Troy...__just play it cool…,_Troy thought to himself, picking better words to say.

"No I don't mean like that! She woke up in the middle of the night crying because she didn't know where Gina was and she didn't want to wake you up so she called me to come over. So I did; at two in the morning. I was here and I comforted her and I told her that she had to sleep and she told me that she didn't want to be alone so I stayed with her. That's all that happened. We didn't do anything. I swear I would never force myself on Gabriella like that." Troy told Thomas, truth clearly showing in his voice. Thomas stared at Troy and he nodded his head with approval to the story.

"I believe you Troy…so you told her about her mother?" Thomas asked. Troy nodded his head.

"I did…I'm sorry, I know you wanted to tell her but she was heartbroken and she asked me to tell her and i couldn't just tell her that i couldn't." Troy told Thomas, hoping he would understand. Thomas nodded in understanding.

"Its okay Troy, I understand why she would want you to tell her." Thomas said with a smile. Troy bit his lip and looked at Thomas.

"Thomas, I was wondering if maybe you could take me and Gabriella somewhere tonight." Troy asked, hoping Thomas would be up to it. Thomas nodded his head and looked Troy in the eye.

"Sure…where to?" Thomas asked. Troy bit his lip as he began to whisper his plan to Thomas.

_**Later that day…**_

Gabriella slowly began to open her eyes. She was still in bed at quarter to three in the afternoon. Gabriella groaned as she began to slowly lift her head off her soft and fluffy pillow. Gabriella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was very tired even though she had slept more than the average person has. Gabriella rubbed her eyes and she slowly got up off her bed and she walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. Gabriella grabbed a pair of her light blue jeans and threw them on lazily. She then grabbed white baby doll shirt that complimented her skin tone very well. She looked walked into her bathroom and she brushed her hair and let her loose natural waves hang on her shoulders. She then brushed her teeth, making her teeth smell fresh. Once she saw that she looked somewhat alive, she put on her white flats and she walked out of her room and called for Thomas.

"Thomas? Thomas, are you there? I'm awake now if you want to go for a walk." Gabriella called out. Suddenly, she heard Thomas' voice come from the kitchen.

"Gabriella…come here for a moment." Thomas called out from the kitchen. Gabriella listened obediently and walked into the kitchen, and she not only saw Thomas standing there, but she also saw Troy. Gabriella's face lit up when she saw Troy.

"Hello you two." Gabriella said with a happy smile. Troy smiled as he took a step towards her and took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Gabriella, how do you feel about going on a boat ride?" Troy asked with a smirk. Gabriella looked at Troy and raised an eyebrow.

"A boat ride?" She asked skeptically. Thomas nodded his head as he grabbed a large cardboard box that he and Troy had been working on earlier.

"Yes, I'm going to take you both for a boat ride." Thomas said as he walked past them with the large cardboard box. Gabriella turned to her boyfriend in confusion.

"What's in the box? And why are we going on a boat ride?" Gabriella asked. Troy grinned and snaked an arm around her waist.

"You'll find out in time." Troy said, kissing her lips quickly before bringing her out to the car, where Thomas was waiting. Gabriella tried to hide her impatience as she and Troy sat in Thomas' car. Gabriella didn't know it yet, but she was in for a ride.

_**In the boat hours later…**_

Gabriella and Troy smiled happily at each other as Thomas took control on the boat and drove around quickly on the water like lightning. They were on the water for almost two and a half hours. Gabriella saw that the sun was beginning to go down. They hadn't eaten or drank anything since they left. Gabriella was beginning to get tired of sitting and she wanted to do something. Gabriella sighed and she turned to Troy who had a good-humored grin on his face.

"What's that smirk for?" Gabriella asked with a smile. Troy shook his head, maintaining that playful smirk.

"I can't tell you." Troy told her playfully.

"Why?" Gabriella asked with a smile. Troy stretched his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"If I told you that would ruin my little surprise for you." Troy told her, kissing her cheek quickly. It wasn't long until Gabriella noticed that the boat was beginning to slow down. Thomas turned back to the two lovebirds and smiled.

"Make yourselves comfortable, we're almost there." Thomas said. Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"Almost where?" Gabriella asked confused. Troy smirked as he planted small kisses on her cheek.

"Gabriella, curiosity killed the cat." Troy told her as he continued to plant small kisses on her cheek and jaw line. Gabriella smiled as she gazed into Troy's dazzlingly cerulean eyes.

"There must be some unknown and very odd reason why I am dating you Troy." Gabriella said with a playful wink. Troy smirked at her and shook his head.

"You're with me because you know you love me." Troy said playfully, not trying to sound too much like a boyfriend when Thomas was there. Thomas turned around quickly and winking at Troy, giving him the signal for the surprise. Troy nodded his head and he turned to Gabriella with a smile.

"Gabriella, we're almost there to the surprise, so I need you to close your eyes and no peeking." Troy informed her. Gabriella raised both eyebrows and smiled.

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella asked, not closing her eyes. Troy saw the surprise coming and he put his hands over her eyes.

"Never mind, I'll just cover your eyes myself; I know you're going to peek. Just stand up and turn when I tell you to okay?" Troy told her, leaving his hands on her eyes. Gabriella nodded obediently and sat near Troy. Troy saw the surprise and Thomas stopped the boat. Troy brought his lips close to Gabriella's ear.

"I need you to stand up now." Troy informed her. And Gabriella did, trusting Troy with all her heart. Troy stared at the surprise and he slowly began to take his hands off her eyes.

"You can look now." Troy told her, taking his hands fully off her eyes. Gabriella opened her eyes and she gasped at what she saw; it was the island that they had been stuck on for those dreadful days. But for some reason, the island didn't look as torturous as it was before. It looked romantic. Gabriella turned to Troy, at a loss of words.

"Troy what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked, trying to collect her thoughts. Troy grinned and snaked an arm around her ever so tiny waist.

"You and I are having dinner on this island." Troy told her as Thomas gave him the large cardboard box.

"I'm going to give you two crazy kids your privacy so I'll be gone until you send me the signal okay Troy?" Thomas asked smiling. Troy nodded his head, taking the box from his hand and slowly stepping out of the boat with Gabriella.

"Will do Thomas!" Troy said happily as Thomas and the boat began to drive off. Troy and Gabriella continued walking to the island with smiles painted on their faces. When they finally got there, Troy placed the cardboard box in the box and he turned to his lovely girlfriend.

"Are you surprised?" Troy asked with a smirk. Gabriella nodded her head as she gazed around the island.

"I'm surprised, that's for sure." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded his head with a smile as he grabbed the cardboard box and he opened it, pulling out a red and white table cloth. He stretched it out across the sand and once it was stretched out across the sand, he pulled out two candles and he lit them up with a match. He then went into the cardboard box and he pulled out plates of food for him and Gabriella and drinks for them too. Finally, Troy pulled out his cordless radio and placed it beside the cloth and he turned to Gabriella with a smile.

"Welcome to dinner, Ms. Montez." Troy said with a loving smile. Gabriella smiled, clearly impressed as she sat beside Troy on the mat. Gabriella smiled at him admiringly as she looked at all the food and she stifled out a laugh. Troy had ordered Chinese food; one of her favorite meals. She turned to Troy with a smile.

"Troy how did you get all this Chinese food?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled humbly and took her hand.

"I went to China while you were sleeping." Troy said with a joking smirk. Gabriella raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Oh did you?" Gabriella asked, smirking. Troy nodded and kissed her hand.

"I ordered it while you were sleeping." Troy told her. Gabriella stared into his eyes. She knew how expensive Chinese food could be; and if Troy spent money on it, she wanted to pay him back.

"Troy how much was all this? I will pay you back, just tell me the price and I'll…" Gabriella began to say, but then Troy laid a finger across her lips.

"Don't even worry about it. Just live for right now with me Gabriella." Troy told her, brushing her hair out of her face. Gabriella smiled as she and Troy began to indulge on the Chinese food. Gabriella grabbed a chicken ball and she took a bite out of it and she let the delectable taste overwhelm her.

"This is good, Troy." Gabriella complimented. Troy smiled as he bit into his breaded shrimp.

"What can I say? I know how to pick good Chinese food." Troy said with a playful smirk. Gabriella put down her food and she looked at Troy as he chewed on his shrimp.

"Troy…why are we here? I mean, I love that you set all this up for me, but I thought you wanted to get off here." Gabriella pointed out as she took a sip from her can of diet coke. Troy looked into her chocolate brown eyes and he let a slight smile grow across his face.

"It's part of the surprise Gabriella. If I told you, it would ruin it and I've been planning this all day." Troy said with a playful wink. Gabriella giggled at Troy. The wait for this amazing surprise was killing her, but the fact that Troy was acting like a perfect boyfriend was making her feel the urge to cry with joy.

"Troy, I'm about to ask you something and I don't want you to think any less of me okay?" Gabriella asked, looking Troy in the eye. Troy nodded with a smile.

"I would never think less of you." Troy modestly told her. Gabriella nodded her head and she looked Troy in the eye, love and passion clearly showing.

"When did you know that you were in love with me?" Gabriella asked, a little bit embarrassed about her questions. Troy smiled at her, seeing that she was embarrassed. She was so cute when she was.

"Well…first of all don't be embarrassed because what I'm about to tell you is even more embarrassing." Troy began to say, hoping that the sky was dark enough to hide his blushing cheeks. Gabriella nodded her head, urging him to go on.

"Just tell me Troy." Gabriella urged. Troy stared into her eyes and he smiled lovingly.

"I knew that I was in love with you because…I would see you in a crowd of people…but you were the only one I could see. I knew I loved you when you became the only thing that I would think about and you became the only person I wanted to be close to. That's how I knew I loved you." Troy told her lovingly, kissing her cheek. Gabriella let a single tear stream down her cheek. Hearing something that meaningful from Troy touched Gabriella's heart.

"Troy, I love you so much." Gabriella said to Troy with a smile. Troy turned for a moment quickly to the radio and he turned it on, 'I'm kissing you' by Des'ree playing. Troy turned back to her and he stood up.

"Gabriella, come with me for a second. I have to talk to you." Troy said, extending out his hand to Gabriella. Gabriella hesitated for a moment from taking his hand, but then she smiled and took his hand. Troy and Gabriella walked a little further away from their little picnic and Troy turned to Gabriella, who looked at Troy with curiosity.

"Troy, what's going on? You've been so secretive since the moment we got here, now what's the catch?" Gabriella asked, beginning to get anxious to find out why he brought her here. Troy gazed into her eyes as he took hold of both her hands.

"The reason why I brought you back to this island is because…because this where we became a couple. As much as we both wanted to get off, this is where you and I fell in love." Troy said, fighting the urge not to kiss her fiercely.

"Troy, I never knew you were such a romantic person." Gabriella said, blushing. Troy grinned back at her.

"I speak nothing but the truth Gabby. I wanted you to see the other side of the island. We fell in love here. I don't want you to ever forget that." Troy told her as he raised her hands and kissed them gently. Gabriella blushed even more.

"Troy you are so sweet for bringing me here to remind me of when we fell in love. You're such a good boyfriend." Gabriella complimented as she began to move in and kiss him. Gabriella was stopped by Troy, who moved back slightly, and still gazed into her eyes.

"Gabriella, I'm not done yet. There's another important reason why I brought you here." Troy said staring into her eyes.

"Why?" Gabriella asked. Troy stared into her eyes as he began to remember that moment on the island.

"Gabriella, when we had that huge argument about Sharpay, there was something you said to me that really made me think." Troy began to say. Gabriella nodded her head, urging him to go on.

"What did I say?" Gabriella asked. Troy held her hands even tighter and he didn't dare to break eye contact with her.

"You said that just for once you wanted someone to be strong for you and that you were tired of always having to be strong for everyone." Troy said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. Why was this important? Why was he mentioning this to her?

"Okay, so I was upset about what Sharpay did and I was having a meltdown…but what does that have to do with…" Gabriella began to say, but Troy interrupted her.

"That's why I arranged all this for you. Gabriella, with everyone that's been happening with your mom and still trying to get to know Thomas, you're going to emotionally feel alone. And I can't bear to see that happen to you. So that's why I arranged all this for you. I want to promise you something." Troy told her with a smile. Gabriella stared into his eyes, not knowing what was going to come out of his mouth.

"What's your promise Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, I promise that…I'll be strong for you. I'll always be strong for you, when you can't be. I promise that nothing will stop me from being strong for you." Troy told her, pulling her in closer to him.

Gabriella smiled into Troy's eyes. Never once had she heard something so romantic. He was going to be strong for her when she wouldn't have the strength to. He would be there when she needed someone to love her. He would love her when she needed someone there for her. Gabriella had a few boyfriends before Troy, but she had never felt the same like she did being with Troy. She felt so safe…and in love. Gabriella let a tear of love and joy stream down her cheek as she gazed into Troy's eyes.

"Troy…thank you. Thank you for being the perfect boyfriend and for promising to be what I need." Gabriella said, trying to avoid letting too many tears fall down her cheeks. Troy smiled as he brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"There is something else I want to do to make my promise an official promise." Troy said as he took the pink diamond ring out of the pocket in his jeans and slipped it onto Gabriella's promise finger. Gabriella stared at the ring and let more tears fall down her cheeks.

"I have something to make this promise a promise as well Troy." Gabriella said, going into her jeans pockets. Gabriella pulled out the chain with the 'T' charm that belonged to Gabriella's father. Troy took the chain from Gabriella's petite hands and he put the chain around his neck. Troy's left arm snaked around Gabriella's waist and his right hand slowly lifted to cup her cheek. Gabriella smiled at Troy as he caressed her cheek gently.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella said, moving in closer to Troy. Troy smiled, still caressing her cheek.

"I love you too Gabriella." Troy said as he moved in closer and gave her a passionate and loving kiss.

Even though they didn't want to remember the true horror of that fateful night when their cruise ship sank, there was some good that came out of it all. Being on the island and enduring everything they went through changed them in some way. Sharpay became a better person and realized that her actions were wrong. Ryan learned not to follow his sister's morally wrong actions no matter what she promised would happen in the end. Chad became stronger and Taylor became wiser. And the whole ordeal showed Troy and Gabriella how much they really needed and loved each other. Everything that happened was fate.

They had their fight for love, a fight for acceptance…and a fight for survival. And they would never forget that fight for the rest of their lives.

**The End**

* * *

_**Well there it is folks…the final chapter of my story. I'm crying as I'm writing this because I've had a lot of fun writing this story for you guys and now that it's over…I'm going to miss getting reviews from you guys and being inspired from you all. All the reviews you guys have given me have put a smile on my face and some even made me laugh! You are all my biggest inspiration and because of you guys, I'm going to be writing another HSM story for you guys in late January or early February! **_

_**Also, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the previous chapters of my story:**_

_**Hinata-37**_

_**myd0gr0cks**_

fictionfreak123

Person  


_**Loulouluvswwry**_

_**CySEEk0h**_

_**...**_

Sammysgurl

Jayne07

HSMandChelseaFCfan

Lonely Girl.

_**Corbins wifey**_

_**Lam00**_

_**dachsundlvr5**_

_**freakygeniusgirl97**_

_**hunnie pie**_

_**I rule**_

Angelic-Baby X3

VanessaEfron**-**_**GabriellaBolton**_

_**EllaKnight22**_

_**XX Everyday**_

_**Blah**_

_**Notcoolerthanyou**_

_**Nella**_

_**Zac's lover**_

_**r0ckstarz**_

_**SpiritxXxWildfire**_

_**Jamie**_

_**Just-Makin-A-Mess**_

_**Ninja Penguins**_

_**X-squealer-x**_

_**RoseXxxXThorn**_

_**Babii candii 3**_

_**Kylie**_

_**vanessazaclover16**_

_**bluenose93**_

_**The one and only...**_

_**dancinluva20**_

_**BabyAC**_

_**zanessa14**_

_**Blue-eyes Moon-eyes**_

_**Dakota**_

_**Princesstarfire**_

_**Phelycia**_

_**Losersalina**_

_**WikkiT-777**_

_**Hollywood Girl**_

_**littledarlingdesi14**_

_**Swordteam**_

_**NerdAndProud**_

_**vona1212**_

_**Lavonne Adams**_

_**sportygirl818**_

_**Lola**_

_**MAJA**_

_**Majafromsweden**_

_**XxZanessaxx**_

_**HSMgalzzz**_

_**hmmsbandgeek12**_

_**HairSpray60**_

_**SammieRyanne101**_

_**cheesecheese00001**_

_**Bob**_

_**Tiara**_

_**Random**_

_**MiZzV**_

_**Leyton fan**_

_**hmmsbandgeek12**_

_**Hairspray07fan**_

_**Splitster7**_

_**zanessafan19**_

_**Lilartsie**_

_**If I forgot anybody, please tell me and I'll add it in!! Until my next story, I love you all and have a happy new year!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella (Alanna) **_


End file.
